


My Heart Beats

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF, E.R.
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 78,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life of a new intern in an emergency room; the people he meets, the cases he solves and life inside and outside the E.R.</p><p>(ER/DW AU cross-over)</p><p>“And actually, I didn’t guide you in any way during this one, so, I was right, you don’t need me.”</p><p>Oh, but I do. He thinks to himself. I do need you. Maybe not for placing casts on broken wrists, but for everything important; everything that matters.</p><p>“So, you’re satisfied?” He checks.</p><p>No. She thinks to herself. I won’t be satisfied until I have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic I have been working on, and I have some fabulous ideas. This is an E.R. type story but using RLP from the cast of Doctor Who as well as characters from Doctor Who and E.R.
> 
> I don't pretend to know anything about the real lives of the actors portrayed in this story. It is all completely made up.
> 
> Enjoy x

It is his first day as in intern in the Emergency Room at ‘County General Hospital’, and Matt has already decided who his best friend will be; Karen Gillan. Karen is a tall, skinny Scottish girl, a year younger than him, with long red hair and an intense attitude toward life. She had bounced up to him as soon as she walked through the main entrance revolving doors and immediately started babbling about how exciting this was, and how she never thought she’d actually get here, and asked him questions making him feel like he was under some sort of interrogation. He just smiled at her and decided at that moment, they would be sticking together.

 

“So...” a strong but soft voice caught his attention and Karen immediately shut her mouth, focussing on the woman in front of them, “I am Doctor Kingston. I am the Chief Resident, and I shall now take you through your briefing and assign you to your attending; who will be supervising you over the course of the year.” She talked them through their briefing and began reeling off names, assigning two interns to each of the attendings.

 

“Matthew Smith, and ...”

 

“It’s just Matt, miss,” Matt raised his hand as he spoke; only his mother called him Matthew.

 

“ _Doctor_ , not _Miss,_ ” she corrects as she glances up at him, “Fine. _Matt_ Smith and Karen Gillan, you will be supervised by Doctor Arthur Darvill, here.” She gestures to a tall, young man on her right, who looks at them down his slightly crooked nose and folds his arms across his chest.

 

“Oh, great,” Matt mumbles sarcastically to his new best friend, who giggles silently into her hair.

 

“What was that, Mr Smith?” Dr Kingston questions, looking up from her papers, peering at him over her glasses and raising an eyebrow at him.

 

‘God she looks sexy when she does that’ Matt thought to himself. “I said great!” He beams at her, elbowing Karen in the side as her giggle becomes audible.

 

“Good,” Dr Kingston replies seriously, “Arthur was my intern when I was an attending. He learned from the best; I’m sure he’ll teach you well.” And she went back to reeling off names and pairing people up.

 

She seems a very serious person, Matt thought. ‘Doctor Kingston’, _what’s her first name?_ He wondered. _Is she married? Does she have children? How old is she even?_ All these questions begin whirling through Matt’s head as he listens to her voice and watches her lips; not listening to a word she says. No doubt that she looks younger than Dr Darvill, although that’s probably not the case as she was his mentor. And then of course she’s got to be married, look at her. He sighs, searching her left hand for a ring but doesn’t see one. Well, she’ll at least have a devoted boyfriend, she’s gorgeous, there’s no way she’s not been snapped up. He watches the way her perfect light brown curls fall in front of her face as she looks around at the excited bunch before her, and how she stubbornly brushes them back behind her ear every time. He watches the way her chest moves with her breathing, a tiny glimpse of cleavage visible through her navy blue blouse. Skimming his eyes down further he notices her waist is tiny and then flares out into beautifully curved hips; her black skirt hugging them tightly before sweeping out around her knees. Her low, black heels accentuate her calves; the muscles toned and taught, and her feet are dainty like her hands.

 

“Smith!” Dr Darvill shouting at him wakes him from his daydream, “Just ‘cause your Uncle is the Chief of Medicine here, doesn’t mean you can do want you want. Get over here now, I’m taking you on a tour and it’s very important you listen.”

 

Matt shakes his head at his thoughts and hurries over to Dr Darvill and Karen, muttering apologies all the way.

 

“Your Uncle is the Chief of Medicine? Matt! Why didn’t you tell me?” Karen accuses him,

 

“It wasn’t one of your questions,” Matt looks down at her and smiles and she sticks her tongue out at him.

 

“Well it is now, so spill.”


	2. How Exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought I'd give you a little bit more before the exciting stuff that I've written. It just sets the story a little more.
> 
> Tomorrow I will give you a chapter with a new character.
> 
> Enjoy x

Later that day Matt finds himself on his way to change his top, yet again, after being thrown up on, yet again.

 

“If this is what it’s always like I’m not sure I’m gonna stay long,” Matt announces to Karen as he settles the hem of a new scrubs shirt over his bony hips.

 

“I’m sure it’s just ‘cause it’s our first day,” Karen tries to reassure him, “It can’t always be this bad, else _no_ one would stay and there wouldn’t be _any_ doctors here.”

 

“Well it better change soon, “he replies, “I have been puked on three times today, and narrowly missed one this morning. Doctor Darvill has made me do rectal exams, look after snotty nosed kids, take care of rotting feet and ... oh god, how many times has he sent me to get him a cup of tea and collect lab results or x-ray films on my way ... I am _not_ doing this forever.”

 

“Well at least you’re _see_ ing some patients,” she shoots back, “he seems to think I’m only qualified to be a secretary or something, giving me all his paperwork to complete.”

 

That night Matt lies on his back in bed gazing up at the glow-in-the-dark stars scattered across his ceiling and considers his first day. ‘It started off so well’, he thinks to himself, ‘making friends so quickly, especially with Karen,’ he’d only known her a day but he’d miss her if either of them decided to leave. ‘And then there’s Doctor Kingston,’ he smiles and closes his eye as an image of her settles on the inside of his eyelids, ‘she’s stunning and mysterious’ and he wants to get to know her more. ‘It’s just Doctor Darvill and all that scut work’, he concludes, that is the only reason he is even considering leaving. ‘Tomorrow will be better,’ he nods, ‘it’s just ‘cause it was our first day.’ And with that, he rolls onto his side and falls asleep.

 

How wrong he was. His first two weeks have been just the same. Karen appears a little happier as she is now getting to see patients too. But they’re not doing anything exciting. If an emergency rolls in with the paramedics, all simple cases are foisted off on them and they are told to get on with it while the gurney rushes passed them; one doctor straddling the patient and pumping down on their chest, while a paramedic rattles off numbers and another doctor tries to ascertain the patients name, injuries and what happened.

 

“I can’t wait ‘til we get to do _that_ ,” Matt exclaims eyes wide as he watches the scene in front of him disappear round a corner into one of the trauma rooms.

 

“Rather you than me,” Karen returns, “I think I’ll stick with the patients who are less likely to die on us for now.”

 

Matt smiles over his shoulder at her, grabs a chart out of her hand and they get back to looking after their patients.


	3. Like the Face of Boe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here we are getting into the main story (if you like).
> 
> This chapter introduces an interesting character; who may be making a few appearances ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

“So Mr ...” Matt looks down at the chart before looking back up at his patient; a tall, quite handsome looking man, probably in his late thirties, wearing what Matt thought looked like some sort of pilot uniform.

 

“ _Captain,_ ” the patient corrects, “You’re a young one aren’t you?”

 

“I’m an intern,” Matt answers quickly, eager to get back to his, apparently American, patient’s needs, “So, what are you here for Captain?”

 

“Don’t take this personally, sweetheart,” the patient smiles, “I mean, you are one good looking young man” he winks as his eyes rake down Matt’s body, “but I’d rather hoped I’d be seen by the beautiful Doctor Alex Kingston today.”

 

‘Alex’ Matt thinks to himself; ‘Dr Kingston’s name is _Alex’_. “Err, right, well ... um, she’s a little busy at the moment so ... can I help?”

 

“Just tell her there is a _Captain_ here to see her,” he winks, again, “She’ll know who you mean.” He settles himself back against the headboard.

 

“Okay, but ...” Matt begins,

 

“Go on boy, she’ll thank you for it,” he smiles, “she _always_ has time for me.”

 

Matt nods and pulls the curtain around the bed as he looks for the mass of curly hair that signifies the presence of Doctor _Alex_ Kingston.

 

“Err Miss Kingston...” Matt hedges as he approaches her,

 

“ _Doc_ tor! _Please_ Matthew”

 

“Sorry, Doctor Kingston?”

 

“Yes, Matt, what can I do for you?”

 

“Err, well ... um ... there’s a guy ...” he stammers as he attempts to keep up with her,

 

“What is it Matt? I don’t have all day.”

 

“Well, there is a ‘ _Captain’_ who wants to see you.”

 

Alex stops in her tracks and looks up from her files a warm smile spreading across her face. “Where is he?” she grins.

 

“Curtain three.”

 

“Okay, take these for me?” she begins to head back towards curtain three, “A possible appendicitis in curtain five,” she hands two charts over to Matt, “and a young woman with a rash in exam two; make sure you have a nurse with you for that one.” She winks at him and turns towards the curtains in front of her.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” she drags the familiar name out with her velvety voice, flinging the curtain aside and resting her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here _again_?” she tries sternly, her smile giving her away as she reaches the end of the bed grabbing his chart.

 

“Came to see you, sweetheart,” he grins, sitting up and leaning towards her as she moves back round the side of the bed to examine him.

 

“I don’t have time for social visits Jack, you _know_ that. If there’s nothing wrong with you, you can’t stay.”

 

“I have pain in my chest,” he retorts, placing his right hand over his heart.

 

She looks at him with a little concern, questions whirling through her mind; ‘Captain Jack Harkness’, as he called himself, was a ‘frequent flyer’ at this hospital. He originally came in eight months ago with a dislocated knee and Alex had treated him.  Ever since then he has appeared with all sorts of questionable problems and always insisted on seeing Dr Alex Kingston, using up her time, and leaving in perfect health with no treatment necessary.

 

“What kind of pain?” she asks as she bats his hand away and starts listening to his chest with her dark red stethoscope.

 

“Sort of a stabbing pain,” he smirks and rests his right hand on her lower back as she leans over him, “like my heart has been ripped in two.”

 

She straightens immediately and looks down at him with an un-amused expression, removing his hand from her back. “Your heart sounds fine.”

 

“But it can’t be! Don’t you hear it break every time I come in here and you refuse me?”

 

“Go home Jack, you are a perfectly healthy man,” she writes in his chart as she turns away with a smile, heading back to the reception desk.

 

“Just one date Doc? Come on!”

 

“The Captain in curtain three can be discharged please, Carol” she giggles as she hands the chart over to a nurse. “You’ll have to try harder than that Captain,” she winks at him over her shoulder and decides to check on the patients she had given to Matt, feeling considerably happier and lighter than she had at the beginning of her shift.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The possible appendicitis, she learns, Matt had diagnosed as _actual_ appendicitis and sent him upstairs, and the rash in exam two he believed was poison ivy and wanted to prescribe them with a steroid cream.

 

“What makes you think it is poison ivy?” Dr Kingston questions as she walks in from the doorway, glancing mischievously at Lydia; the nurse keeping an eye on him.

 

“Well, it’s in an ... awkward ... place, but that fits with description of their activities,” Matt explains, slightly embarrassed by the situation, “also, I thought you said it was one person with a rash,” he glances back at her, “this is two people.”

 

“So it is,” she observes, “So, what were they doing, Mr Smith?”

 

“Well, um ... they can explain it to you,” he can feel the colour rising in his cheeks.

 

“No, Mr Smith, I want to hear it from you,” she looks down at him, “just checking you managed to get a proper history,” she can hear Lydia giggle in the corner, and tries to hide her smile.

 

“I ... oh ... well, they um, they were on their honeymoon you see, and ... well ... they kinda, accidently, didn’t notice they were rolling in, in, this _stuff_ , until ... well, until it was too late,” he stammers, he can’t even look at her he feels so embarrassed about the couples’ situation.

 

“Ah, I see,” she speaks with a low voice, nodding, then leaning in close to him and pretending to inspect his examination of the young lady in front of them, “So, basically what you’re saying is, they were having sex in the woods and found themselves laying in poison ivy, with rashes over their knees,” she moves round the other side of the girl, observing, “and backs,” she smiles back at him in understanding.

 

“Um, yes ... I suppose that’s what I meant ... if you want to put it bluntly,” he squeaks.

 

Lydia’s giggles turn into a loud chortle and both patients join in having found their situation rather amusing all along, and Alex can’t help but giggle at Matt as he sulks on the stool, his cheeks bright red and eyes looking anywhere but at her.

 

“It’s alright, Mr Smith,” she places a hand on his shoulder, “we all get embarrassing cases at one time or another, usually we can laugh along, but I suppose if the idea of anyone having sex is so uncomfortable for you ...”

 

“It is _not_ ... I don’t find the idea of sex uncomfortable, Doctor Kingston,” he blurts out, emphasising her name like she had his, “I was embarrassed enough on behalf of this poor couple when they first told me what happened, then I had to tell Lydia while she watched my every move, and now _you_. Who else do I have to tell, shall we stick it up on the billboard for all to see?”

 

“No need to defend us, love,” the girl assures him calmly, “we found it hilarious.”

 

“Your assessment and suggested treatment is correct though, Matt, well done,” Dr Kingston confirms as her giggles subside and she signs the chart. “We’ll write you a prescription and you’re free to go,” she smiles at the couple, “enjoy the rest of your honeymoon,” she winks and ushers Matt out of the room.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Matt just follows her in silence; feeling like the whole world can see his embarrassment.

 

“Oh come on, it was just a bit of fun,” she pats him on the arm, “lord knows you need it in this place sometimes.”

 

He still doesn’t say anything, or even look up at her.

 

“Thank you for telling me about my ‘Captain’,” she tries, hoping he’ll respond to her if she’s nice to him.

 

“ _Your_ Captain?” Matt queries, finally looking at her again. _Was this her secret boyfriend he’d been wondering about?_

 

“Well, yes,” she admits quietly, “he’s _my_ patient. He comes in a lot; ever since I fixed his dislocated knee,” she sighs at the memory, “he’ll only ever see me.”

 

Not _her boyfriend then._ “Why?” he asks inquisitively, he suddenly wants to know everything about her.

 

“Well I don’t know, maybe because I was his first doctor,” she shrugs, “I probably shouldn’t encourage him really, there’s normally nothing wrong with him.”

 

“Then why does he come here?” he questions, a little confused.

 

“Usually for another attempt at asking me out,” she giggles and looks down at her hands, “he doesn’t seem to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

 

“I could deal with him if he comes in again, if you like,” Matt offers.

 

“Oh, no, darling, it’s alright,” she smiles at his thoughtful gesture, “he amuses me, it’s nice to have the attention to be honest,” she giggles again and sighs, “I don’t know. He doesn’t take up much of my time and it’s all in good spirits really. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Okay,” he can’t help but smile at the endearment she’d used, probably subconsciously.

 

“It’s fine,” she confirms and leans over the reception counter, “here,” she shoves a chart in his hands, “little boy with the flu, probably needs antibiotics.”

 

“Right, no rest for the wicked,” he states as he turns toward exam room four.

 

“Don’t forget to bring it back for me to sign and to prescribe drugs if he needs them,” she calls out as she watches him walk away.


	4. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's first emergency!!!  
> -hope it's not too angsty...
> 
> Enjoy x

He is just over one month into his internship when Matt gets a case that assures him he is _exactly_ where he is supposed to be. He has just finished with a girl in exam room one who he diagnosed, along with Dr Darvill’s nod of agreement, with an std; even though she had claimed she was a virgin, and he was more than ready for a coffee before he continued this seemingly never ending morning. Suddenly there was a loud cry as the ambulance bay doors flew open next to him and a young couple ran in with a very young girl in their arms.

 

“Help! Somebody, _please_!” the lady screams, Matt rushes over to her and she thrusts her baby into his arms. “She just stopped breathing, help her, you have to _do_ something.”

 

“Doctor Kingston?” Matt yells over his shoulder, knowing she was nearby and would hopefully know what to do.  He hurries down the corridor to trauma room one, both of the little girls’ parents following closely behind, sobbing.

 

“What have we got?” Dr Kingston bursts through the doors and rushes to the other side of the bed Matt had lain the little girl down on.

 

“Her name’s Melody,” the young woman announces, “She’s only t-two, she just stopped b-breathing, oh god!” she turns into her husband’s embrace and wails, “Rory, we can’t l-lose her”.

 

“Is your daughter allergic to anything, Mr and Mrs ... ?” Dr Kingston glances up at the couple as she listens to the girl’s silent chest.

 

“Pond,” Rory states, “And no, I don’t think so ... Amy?” he turns to his wife who shakes her head vigorously.

 

“What was she doing when she stopped breathing,” Matt jumps in as he looks at the tiny lifeless body in front of him, “Could she have swallowed something?” He moves round to the head of the bed and his hands travel to the small girl’s mouth, eyes darting to Dr Kingston’s for approval before he opens it.

 

“S-she was j-just playing with her f-f-farm,” Amy sobs, “s-she has s-so many animals n-now.”

 

“Including a ... duck?” Matt queries as he looks down Melody’s throat at something that looks like it could be a miniature plastic toy duck.

 

“Um, y-yes?” Amy confirms, and looks at Matt with such hope and question, he knows he has to save this little girl’s life or he is never going to be able to set foot through those doors again.

 

“Can I have ...” he begins,

 

“Here,” Dr Kingston is a step ahead, handing him the long silver tongs he was about to ask for and he wastes no time in carefully manoeuvring  them down the girl’s throat and securing them around the obstruction before very slowly, gently pulling them back out, holding his breath the whole time.

 

Dr Kingston, who had been observing his every move over his shoulder in case she had to step in and take over, swiftly moves back to the girl’s side and places her stethoscope on her chest again.

 

“Got it,” Matt grins as he holds the offending object up with the tongs, “it was a duck and three ducklings.”

 

Dr Kingston sighs in relief beside him as he looks back down at the, now breathing, little girl, putting the tongs aside and lifting her into his arms to take her to her mother and father.

 

Stepping back he admires the little family; mother still crying, but happy tears now, placing kisses all across her daughter’s face, and father with his arms around both his girls, a content and relieved smile in his eyes.

 

“Oh, thank you Doctor, thank you so much!” Amy smiles and attempts to hug Matt with the baby girl still in her arms.

 

“Good work, Mr Smith,” Dr Kingston winks at him and pats him lightly on the back, “I’ll leave you to write this one up, come and find me when you want my signature.” She smiles at the couple as she leaves the room and Matt has never felt so proud.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“I told Arthur what you did,” a warm, low voice startles Matt as he gathers his coat and bag from his locker.

 

“What did you tell him?” he smiles as he turns towards Dr Kingston, watching her move towards him from where she was leaning against the lounge doorframe.

 

“I told him you saved a little girl’s life today and that I am very proud of you,” she smiles as she approaches him with her hands in her doctors-coat pockets, “told him he should be too.”

 

“Well, thank you,” he locks his locker and turns back to face the woman talking to him.

 

“If you ever want to talk about it Matt, let me know,” she offers warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “it was a traumatic experience and it’s always good to talk. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

“Thank you,” he says again, “believe me I _have_ been talking about it, Karen will probably be avoiding me for the next week, it’s all I’ve talked about all day since.”

 

“Good,” she giggles, dropping her hand from his shoulder to return to her pocket. “But if you _ever_ need to talk, Matt, tell me, or Arthur, he should make time for you; even if we look busy we will find time for you.”

 

“That’s reassuring to know,” Matt smiles, “ _just_ me? Or ...?” he teases.

 

“All of you!” she giggles again before sobering, “All you interns are like delicate flowers; with warmth and nurturing you will bloom, but if we don’t tend to you and ensure you are alright, you’ll never grow. And if you get a big case that is too much for you, you’ll curl back into a bud and we’ll never get you to open up again. It’s a fine balance, Matt, not everyone makes it through.”

 

Matt finds himself speechless; he’s never heard anyone talk like that and has never, _ever_ been compared to a delicate flower before; he used to be a footballer, certainly not delicate. He likes what she says though. He just grins; a huge grin that he is sure meets both his ears, and nods.

 

“Goodnight then, Matt,” she smiles, acknowledging his understanding and turns toward the door.

 

“Goodnight, Alex,” he winks as she looks back at him over her shoulder with one hand on the door.  She raises her eyebrows at his use of her first name, shrugs her shoulders and then turns back and walks out of the room, letting the door close gently behind her.


	5. Brought to you like a Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad some of you are enjoying this and appreciate its originality.
> 
> I'll try and post a new chapter every few days and won't leave it more than a week.
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt watches protectively as his best friend leaves the doctor’s lounge giggling, with her arm linked through Dr Darvill’s. He watches as Dr Darvill gives her a wink, sets his paper coffee cup in a bin and wanders off toward reception to, no doubt, continue healing the world with his ‘miracle hands’.

 

“Arthur tells the funniest stories,” Karen bounds over to him, still giggling.

 

“Does he?” Matt replies grumpily.

 

“Oh come on, Matt,” she sighs, her giggles immediately dissipating, “he’s _nice_.”

 

“He’s _horrible,_ ” he objects, looking at Karen like she’s gone mad, “perhaps I should get Doctor Noble down here to give you a psych exam.”

 

Karen smiles at that, “you’d think he was nice if you got to know him a little.”

 

“I don’t _want_ to know him a little,” he retorted.

 

“No, of course not, the only person _you_ want to get to know is Doctor _Kingston_ ,” she pulls a face at him then looks around the room for her tell-tale hair.

 

“Oi! No, that’s not true ...” he begins.

 

“Doctor Kingston,” Karen calls out to her.

 

Alex looks up from the x-ray film she’s studying, nodding her head in acknowledgment to Karen and begins to make her way over to them.

 

“Karen, what are you _doing_?” Matt hisses.

 

“Thought that was obvious, I’m gonna ask her out for you,” she smirks at him.

 

“Karen, no! Don’t ... you can’t ...” he splutters, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

“Miss Gillan, Mr Smith,” Alex acknowledges both of them with a smile, “what can I do for you?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Matt jumps in before Karen can embarrass him even more.

 

“Oh ...” Alex begins, appearing rather put out at being called over for nothing, ‘ _or perhaps for a silly joke_ ’ she thought.

 

“Actually, Doctor Kingston,” Karen begins,

 

“ _Karen_ ,” Matt sends her a warning glance.

 

“ _Actually_ ,” she repeats, eyeing Matt in an attempt to shut him up, “Matt was just wondering,” he hides his face in his hands and turns away slightly, and Karen glances at him again before she continues, “whether we would be able to sign off an hour early next Friday as we were planning on seeing ‘Rock of Ages’ together at the theatre that night?”

 

Matt drops his hands and stares at his friend as she shoots him a cheeky smile.

 

“Oh, well, that’s supposed to be a really good show,” Alex smiles at them, but it doesn’t quite meet her eyes, “especially if you’re a fan of 80’s rock ’n’ roll, like me.”

 

“Yep, that’s what we heard,” Matt finds his voice again.

 

“Well, I suppose, as you’ve given me almost two weeks notice, I should be able to find people to replace you.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Karen cries and bounces on the balls of her feet, hands clenched together. Matt suddenly feels like hugging her, but also feels that may be a little inappropriate; she is Chief Resident after all.

 

“Alright,” Alex giggles a little at the excited girl in front of her, “get back to work and prove to me that you deserve this time off,” then she turns on the spot as another large trauma is wheeled in.

 

“There we are,” Karen states happily, turning her attention back to Matt, “knew she’d be alright about it, you didn’t have to fret so much”.

 

“I _did_ , you were going to ask her out for me,” Matt retorts.

 

“I still did,” she smirked at him, an all-knowing smile.

 

“You ... what? No you didn’t,” he thinks over their conversation, slightly confused, “You asked her if _we_ could go out.”

 

“Yep,” she replies smugly, “and I know _she_ has that evening off because Arthur told me ...”

 

“Doctor Darvill,” he corrects.

 

“ _Arthur_ ,” she insists, “he told me, _and_ she was jealous,” she pointed out.

 

“What? No she wasn’t,” Matt stares at her trying to remember the reaction Karen so adamantly thinks she saw.

 

“She _was_ ,” Karen continues, “didn’t you notice her smile falter and her hesitation before telling us it was a great show ... oh it was _so_ obvious, Matt.”

 

“Wasn’t to me,” he pouts.

 

“Well, you’re a man, you lot never seem to notice women’s body language, but _we_ do.”

 

“Alright, so, say she _was_ jealous,” he pauses, “how exactly did I just ask her out?”

 

“Oh my god, you’re so _slow_ ,” Karen looks at him in awe of his apparent stupidity, “she is free that Friday night. She likes 80’s rock ‘n’ roll, Matt you must have heard her say that?”

 

“Yes ...?” he draws the word out, still not understanding what point Karen was trying to make.

 

“So, I will, I dunno, be ‘ill’, or ‘otherwise engaged’, and leaving you in the lurch, which is then your cue to call and ask her to go instead,” Karen beams at her fabulous plan.

 

“I ... what?” Matt splutters, “Karen I can’t just ask _her._ ”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because ...”

 

“‘ _Because’_ is not an answer Matthew Smith.”

 

“Oh,” he whines, dropping his shoulders in defeat, “because she’s Chief Resident.”

 

“So?” Karen doesn’t give up easily, “She _knows_ you heard her say it was a good show, but she obviously hasn’t seen it _herself_ , AND she loves rock ‘n’ roll, Matt. What more of an invitation do you want?”

 

“I don’t know, Karen,” he hesitates, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

 

“Just try it,” she pleads, grabbing his hand in both of hers, “and if she says no, then, I’ll only have faked being ill so I’ll go with you anyway. How’s that? Deal?”

 

“Fine,” he sighs at her and she releases his hand, “But then _you_ gotta tell me what’s going on between you and Darvill”.

 

“Nothing’s going on between me and Darvill,” she replies innocently, picking up a new chart from the rack, “patients are waiting,” she teases as she walks away with her chart, smiling smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having great fun writing this :)  
> If you're having fun reading it I would love to know!


	6. A Perfect Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I've just written an intense scene - but you won't be reading that for a little while yet. Thought I'd give you another short chapter though ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Over the next couple of weeks Matt performed sutures on the hands, arms, legs, head, jaw, eyebrow and shoulder of various patients, carried out CPR on four patients and assisted with his first intubation; as well as continuing with all his usual procedures.

 

Now he found himself in trauma room one with Karen, Dr Kingston and two nurses; Carol and Chuny, working on a young man with end stage aids who was having great difficulty breathing.

 

“Sadly he hasn’t signed a DNR; to shorten his suffering, and he’s not in the right mind to sign one now, so, we have to do everything we can to save this man,” Alex sighs, “Mr Smith, have you done an intubation before?”

 

“No,” he replies calmly and honestly, “but I assisted Doctor Darvill with one a few days ago.”

 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” she gestures for him to move to the head of the bed, “Chuny, could we have an intubation kit please; small adult laryngoscope.”

 

“Tube size ... seven and a half?” Chuny enquires.

 

“Yes, please,” Alex confirms, flexing her hand ready to receive the equipment. “Now, Nurse Carol is going to give you a local anaesthetic and then I’m going to guide Mr Smith, here, in putting this tube down your throat to help you breathe,” she speaks reassuringly to the patient, while Karen just stands there in awe, “please nod if you’re alright with that, otherwise _I_ can perform the procedure.”

 

The patient nods and closes his eyes.

 

“Alright then, let’s do this,” Alex confirms, nods to Carol as consent to anaesthetise him, grabs the laryngoscope from Chuny and places it in Matt’s hand, “do you know what you’re doing?”

 

“I think so,” Matt nods confidently, carefully inserting the laryngoscope in the patient’s mouth.

 

“Carefully push against the tongue so it stays out of the way, Matt. Take your time,” she softly guides him through the procedure, and watches over his shoulder, “mind you don’t chip his teeth.”

 

“I can visualise the glottis,” Matt smiles.

 

“Good. Here,” Alex passes him the tube.

 

“Okay,” he re-adjusts his position slightly to get a better angle, and begins threading the tube passed the laryngoscope and down the man’s throat.

 

“Can you see the vocal chords?” she asks calmly.

 

“Yep,” he confirms, “it goes through those right?”

 

“ _Very_ carefully, Matt, take your time, you don’t want to cause any damage.”

 

“Okay, it’s through,” Matt grins, “I think I got it.”

 

“Miss Gillan, would you like to inflate the cuff for us please?” Alex asks, but it’s not really a question. She places her stethoscope in her ears and listens for breath sounds in the patient’s lungs as Carol attaches the bag valve mask, Karen jumps at the chance to inflate the cuff and Matt secures the tube. “Now then, if Matt has performed this correctly, Miss Gillan, what should I be hearing?”

 

“Um, you should hear, err, equal bilateral breath sounds when listening to the chest,” Karen replies, looking up toward the ceiling as if the answers were written there.

 

“Precisely. Good,” Alex smiles at Karen and moves her stethoscope over the patient’s stomach, “and what do I _not_ want to hear?” Her eyes flick back up to Karen’s waiting for a response.

 

“Err, you don’t want to hear any sounds of air moving in the stomach.” Karen shakes her head as she answers.

 

“Correct,” Alex smiles again and removes her stethoscope from the patient’s body, swinging it round to hang limply around her neck again, “Matt, how do you think you did?”

 

Matt looks around the room at all the faces looking back at him; Karen looks petrified; like she’s about to discover she completely failed her medical board exams, but the nurses look happy; Chuny calmly clearing up around them and Carol smiling at him while she squeezes the air bag. “I think I did OK,” he replies confidently, looking into Alex’s eyes for confirmation.

 

“I think you did _more_ than ‘OK’,” she grins, “that’s another procedure you have successfully mastered for Doctor Darvill to be proud of.”

 

“It feels good,” he smiles.

 

“It should,” Alex concurs, “Now then Mr Bateman, Mr Smith did a wonderful job. Carol and Miss Gillan, here, are going to take you upstairs and get you settled in, alright?” She directs her attention back to the patient, “They’ll take good care of you.”

 

He nods and his bed is wheeled out of the room.

 

“Well done, Matt,” Alex smiles at him as she peels her gloves off, “you did really well for your first go. In fact, I have seen first year _attendings_ lose their nerve on intubation procedures. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thanks Alex,” he smiles back at her, placing his gloves in the bin.

 

“We use last names only in the workplace please,” a tall, grumpy looking man storms passed them, “let’s try to keep formality within this chaos.”

 

“Your nephew just performed his first intubation, perfectly, John,” Alex announces proudly.

 

“Good for him,” the man replies dryly, “and it’s ‘Mr Smith’,” he shoots over his shoulder before he rounds the corner and is out of sight.

 

“Don’t worry about my Uncle,” Matt reassures, “he’s been like that as long as I can remember.”

 

“Mmm, I know,” Alex muses, “it’s a shame, I’d think him quite the catch if it weren’t for his atrocious personality. But he gets the job done here, so I suppose that’s all that matters.”

 

“A _catch_?” Matt raises his eyebrows at her, unconvinced, “really?

 

“Well, he’s not bad looking. In fact, I’ve always thought he could look rather handsome if he would just _smile_.” She sighs, “Anyway, if he’s not going to give you credit for your brilliant work then we’ll just have to make sure _we_ do.” She grins at him, grabs his arm and drags him back to the reception desk, “here you are,” she hands him another chart, “keep up the good work!” She winks and wanders off toward the doctors’ lounge.


	7. A Chat with Boe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

“What have you done this time, Jack?”Alex sighs as she enters the small, dimly lit suture room.

 

“I was rushing to open the door for a beautiful lady and help her out of the rain; perfect gentleman that I am,” he pauses and Alex smiles in agreement, “when I slipped on the wet stairs and hit my head.”

 

Alex winces slightly, “did you lose consciousness at all?”

 

“No! No, just got this little cut is all,” he replies valiantly.

 

“It’s not exactly ‘ _little_ ’ Jack,” she comments, examining his forehead, “that’s quite a nasty gash you’ve got there.”

 

“Oh,” he replies in surprise, “Well, how about you fix it for me and then I take you out to dinner to thank you,” he suggests with a wink.

 

Alex giggles, “ _Or,_ ” she begins, “I get young Mr Smith to fix it and you can take _him_ out as a thank you,” she grins as she stands to leave, “I’ll be right back with him.”

 

“What? But he’s not ...” Jack’s words fade out as Alex moves further from the suture room in her search for Matt.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Ah, there you are Matt, are you busy?” Alex finds him placing a chart back in the reception area.

 

“Alex!” he spins round at the sound of her voice, almost tripping over his feet and a couple of nurses at the desk attempt to hide their amusement, “erm, no! Not now I’m not.”

 

“ _Doctor_ _Kingston_ while we’re around patients, Matt,” she beckons him over and he immediately rushes to her side like a puppy being told to ‘heel’, “Captain Jack is back _again_ , and this time he is actually injured,” she explains as she walks them back to the suture room, “laceration to his forehead, I’d like you to suture it please.”

 

“Did he ask you out again?” Matt smiles smugly.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, he did,” she smirks, “however I told him he could take _you_ out instead,” she winks at him as they reach the suture room door.

 

“You _what?_ ” Matt stutters in shock.

“Do a good job now, Matt, or he won’t _want_ to thank you,” she sways her hips as she walks away, feeling Matt’s eyes on her all the way down the corridor.

 

“Why? ‘Cause he’ll have an even lower chance of getting you to accept his offers if he has an ugly great scar?” Matt teases. She gives him a look Matt can’t quite figure out as she turns the corner.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Good afternoon, Captain,” Matt is still smirking as he walks into the suture room.

 

“Ah, so the young, pretty boy is _Mr_ _Smith_ , I see,” Jack smiles, “I guess you’ll do, _this_ time.”

 

“Er, thanks ... I think,” Matt replies, reaching for the light switch, “let’s turn the lighting up in here a little, shall we.”

 

“Oh, I dunno, I kinda liked it dark; more _romantic_ ,” he winks at Matt, but this time, Matt is prepared and refuses to be flustered by a little flirting.

 

“I thought it was Doctor Kingston you wanted to be _romantic_ with,” Matt states as he gets the equipment ready, “if you like I can find some things out about her. Be your ‘inside man’. Help you ‘up your game’?”

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, sweetheart, but I think I probably know more about Alex than you do,” Jack studies Matt’s face intently, “maybe, it should be the other way around,” he suggests.

 

“The other way around?” Matt asks, a little confused, “not allergic to ‘Lidocane’ are you?”

 

“Don’t think so, love,” Jack smiles, “yeah, I mean, perhaps _I_ should be _your_ ‘inside man’.”

 

“Okay, little prick ...” Matt warns.

 

“Excuse me?” Jack snorts.

 

Matt sniggers, “the needle,” he explains, “I’m going to numb the area around your wound, with ‘Lidocane’, and then I’ll sew you up.”

 

“Ah, cheers.” Jack continues, “You have more of a chance with her than I do, love, you’re young and intelligent, I’m just a pain in the ass.”

 

“No you’re not,” Matt tries to reassure him, “she likes it when you visit. I think she probably prefers it when you _don’t_ come in injured, but she seems sort of ... _lighter_ on the days she’s seen you.”

 

“That’s nice to know, dear, but I think she enjoys seeing _you_ more,” he winks, an omniscient twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Nah, I’m just an intern ...” Matt begins to disagree, as he starts the first stitch.

 

“She’s been more _alive_ since you’ve been around,” Jack attempts to nod to emphasise his point.

 

“Keep still,” Matt exclaims, “I don’t want to leave a scar.”

 

“I _know_ , I heard you outside,” Jack smirks, “would ruin my chances with Alex,” he winks, “but then, surely you want that ... right? Less competition.”

 

“Who says we’re competing?” Matt denies as he concentrates on mending the torn skin in front of him.

 

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying,” Jack asks, exasperated, “You fancy the living daylights out of her, just ask her out. I don’t mind. I’m not getting anywhere anyway.”

 

“I _don’t_!” Matt continues to deny it, “Anyway, we’re going out Friday, so ...”

 

“Oh _are_ you?” Jack enquires, suddenly intrigued to know more, “Where you going? What you doing? How’d you ask her?”

 

“None of your business,” Matt replies with a smile.

 

“Oh, come on; just tell me how she reacted when you asked?”

 

“Well, um, I ... I haven’t _actually_ asked her yet,” Matt mumbles, feeling slightly ashamed.

 

“You haven’t ...” Jack squeals.

 

“I _will_!” Matt cuts him off, “when the time is right. I will.”

 

“And when is that?”

 

“Um, on the night,” Matt hesitates as he knots the thread and cuts it.

 

“Leaving it a little late aren’t you,” Jack questions, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, it was Karen’s idea,” Matt doesn’t look at him and busies himself with tidying the equipment away.

 

“I see,” Jack nods, “ _another_ meddling friend, eh? Well, what is _Karen’s_ idea?”

 

“I-I don’t know if I should really tell you,” Matt avoids the question.

 

“Enlighten me. I’ll let you know if I think it’ll work.”

 

“Well, she’s asked if _we_ can get off early to go see this show; one she knows Alex will like, and then _she’s_ gonna pretend to stand me up so I call _Alex_ ... it kinda makes her sound like a last resort, I don’t like it, don’t think I’m gonna go through with it.” Matt speaks fast and doesn’t look up from the floor.

 

“Actually,” Jack sighs wistfully, “knowing Alex, I think it’ll work. She is close to you; you’re her favourite intern. And I’m sure if she is free she’d feel guilty saying ‘no’.”

 

“She said I’m her favourite intern?”

 

“Well, not in so many words, darling, but yes.” Jack grins, “I think it’ll work, Matt.”

 

Matt shows him his sutured cut in a small mirror and explains how to look after it and when to come back to have the stitches removed. “How do you know my first name?”

 

“Alex told me,” he winks again, then furrows his brow, “not sure she _meant_ to.”

 

The door opens, “all done in here?” Alex enquires, “Let’s see how he did.”

 

“He’s a talented young man,” Jack hints as she examines Matt’s work.

 

“That he is,” she agrees, standing and winking at Matt, “Good job Mr Smith. Now, you look after yourself Captain; as much as we enjoy your visits, we don’t want to see you in here for a while.”

 

“Sure thing boss,” Jack grins at her, “I’m gonna take this boy out for a drink to thank him, you care to join us?”

 

“Not tonight Jack, I’m on ‘til 3am” Alex smiles, “perhaps another time,” she waltzes out the door, summoning Matt to follow her.

 

“Have a great time on Friday, Matt” Jack winks at him as he leaves the room. Matt just smiles to himself, _he hopes he will._


	8. Sitting in a Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying this so much!  
> Thank you for your kind words - here's another chapter ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

“You sit tight, Jamie,” Matt smiles warmly at the little boy, “I’ll be right back to fix you up with a cast; you think about what colour you’d like.”

 

Matt steps out of the room and his eyes roam the corridor for another doctor, preferably one who could show him how to put a cast on a young boy’s wrist.

 

He spots Dr Darvill heading towards the reception area and marches after him.

 

“Doctor Darvill,” Matt asks confidently, “I have a boy in exam four with a broken wrist; I was wondering whether you could help me ...”

 

“Not now, Mr Smith; Miss Gillan and I have bad news to break to the lady in curtain three,” Arthur rushes off in the opposite direction, “I can help in half an hour if you can’t find anyone else.”

 

Matt heaves a sigh and glances around the room at all the people milling about; patients hobbling around with their IV stands, nurses in lilac scrubs hurrying to and fro, the reception desk buzzing with activity and all the other doctors appear to be busy with someone or have disappeared into thin air.

 

He is about to ask a nurse when he spies the ponytail of Alex’s hair bobbing out of one of the trauma rooms. “Ah ha! Never mind, Haleh,” he smiles, dismissing the nurse, “thanks anyway.”

 

He heads towards Alex, which, coincidently, leads him straight passed exam room four, so he pretends to be returning to his patient, not noticing her, allowing her to almost bump into him.

 

“Alex!” he grins and she gives him an exasperated look, “I mean, Doctor _Kingston_.”

 

“Sorry, Matt, I didn’t see you there,” she gives him a weak smile, giving the chart in her hands to one of the nurses that had attended to the trauma with her, “You alright?”

 

“Think the question is, are _you_ alright, Alex?” he asks concerned, trying to make eye contact while she so desperately tries to avoid it.

 

“Mmm,” she nods slowly, eyes glued to her shoes, “I’m fine.”

 

“Not convinced, Kingston,” he replies, placing a reassuring hand on her arm, just below her shoulder, “what happened?”

 

“Oh, just another life we couldn’t save,” she sighs, “just _one_ day, it would be nice not to have any patients die.”

 

“I’m sure it would, but you did your best and that’s all you _can_ do.”

 

“We worked on him for nearly three hours,” she finally looks up at him, her eyes swimming with pain and frustration, “he held on so long, I thought we’d done it. I thought we’d saved him. Then he started throwing PVC’s out of nowhere, then flat-lined and we couldn’t bring him back.”

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Matt squeezes her shoulder comfortingly, “it sounds like a traumatic experience, and as someone once told me; it’s always good to talk.”

 

She smiles at him, genuinely, and slowly shakes her head, “It’s alright. Doctor Taylor is going to speak to the parents now. I’ll be fine as soon as I get my mind on something else.” She begins to move away from him and his hand falls from her shoulder.

 

“Well then, um, would you maybe mind helping me in here?” Matt takes a chance, “Could help get your mind off it...”

 

Alex sighs gently and turns back to face him, “you surely don’t still need help with procedures Matthew?”

 

“Well, believe it or not Kingston, I have never before needed to place a young boy’s wrist in a cast.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrows, “couldn’t a nurse help you with that?” She takes a step towards him.

 

“Probably,” Matt offers.

 

“But ...?” Alex enquires, taking another step, and wondering whether he had been seeking her out on purpose.

 

“But, they were all busy,” he lies, “and Doctor Darvill had to give news to a patient, and then ... I bumped into _you_.”

 

“Well, _almost_ ...” she corrects with yet another step; it would be impossible for her to take any more without walking _through_ him.

 

“Almost,” he agrees breathily.

 

“Shame,” she flirts, resting her hand on the door behind Matt, “what’s this boy’s name?”

 

“Jamie,” he answers, “‘shame’ the nurses were busy? Or ‘shame’ I _almost_ bumped into you?”

 

She didn’t reply except for lifting her eyebrows and peering at him over her glasses; like she had on his very first day, before leaning against the door to push it open and step inside.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Jamie,” Alex beams at the small ten year old boy perched on the edge of a large hospital bed, his left wrist cradled in his right arm, “how did you break your wrist?”

 

Matt enters the room moments after Alex and hovers behind her, waiting for orders.

 

“I fell out of the treehouse,” Jamie replies, finally looking up from his injured arm.

 

“Ouch! I bet that hurt,” Alex empathises, “is it alright if I take a look?” She holds her hand out to the boy, who very hesitantly moves his left arm and rests it in Alex’s hand.

 

“I’m Doctor Kingston,” she calmly assess the damage to his injured hand and takes his right hand in her left to compare his wrists, “You’ve met Mr Smith?”

 

The boy nods, and squeaks in pain a little as Alex studies him.

 

“Where’s your Dad?” Matt interrupts.

 

“Went to get a drink,” Jamie looks up at him, “he didn’t think you’d find someone this quickly.”

 

“Where’s the x-ray, Matt?” Alex enquires as she returns Jamie’s hand to him.

 

“Here,” Matt guides her over to the light box on the wall by the door and turns it on, “looks like a small fracture to the scaphoid bone, right?”

 

“Mmm,” Alex nods, “yes it does,” she confirms, “They’re hard to see sometimes, but that looks like a definite break,” she switches the light box off and turns to face the boy, “Alright then, Jamie, Mr Smith is going to put that wrist in a plaster cast to ensure your wrist doesn’t move while it’s healing.”

 

“Have you decided on a colour?” Matt interjects.

 

“That dark blue one, please?” the boy asks, pointing to one of the colours in the leaflet.

 

“Ok, I’ll just go and get that colour for you,” he smiles first at Jamie, then at Alex, and leaves the room.

 

“I’ll explain everything to your father when he comes back,” Alex comforts, “but you will need this on for eight to twelve weeks, you can’t get it wet and no playing sports or climbing in the treehouse until it is better, alright?” she explains in Matt’s absence, “do you have any questions, sweetheart?”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Alex guides Matt step by step as he wraps the plaster cast round the boy’s wrist; marvelling at the way he follows her every instruction perfectly and picks it up so quickly; _he’ll have no problem doing this again,_ she thinks to herself.

 

“Will you both sign it for me?” Jamie asks as soon as Matt has finished with the last bit, neatening it up and making it comfortable for him.

 

“Of course!” Matt grins and Alex hands him her pen.

 

Jamie’s Dad walks in just as Alex neatly signs her name; next to Matt’s large letters and smiley face.

 

Alex ensures he knows all the details of how to look after his arm and the plaster, as Matt fixes Jamie into a sling and double checks he is happy with the cast.

 

“See you in a couple of months when you get that thing taken off,” Matt grins and ruffles the boy’s hair.

 

“Take care of yourself,” Alex smiles warmly and nods at the boy’s father as they disappear from the room.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Matt turns back to her as they are about to depart the exam room.

 

“Anytime, darling,” she smiles, “although you won’t need me around the next time you have a patient with a broken wrist,” she winks, “you did really well.”

 

“I had a good teacher,” he is standing in the way of the door and she lingers patiently a few steps away.

 

“The _b_ _est_ teacher,” she insists.

 

“Of course,” he nods knowingly.

 

They gaze at each other for a while; neither of them knows how long for, and a silence falls between them.

 

“Ehm,” Alex finally clears her throat, “we’d better see if there are any more patients to attend to.”

 

“Oh, yes, err of course,” Matt stammers, turns swiftly to open the door and gestures for Alex to lead the way, “after you M’lady.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes at him and ducks under his arm, leading them back out into the throng of a busy day in the emergency rooms.


	9. To Ask You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist giving you this one ...
> 
> Enjoy x

Late that afternoon, Matt finds himself arm in arm with a chattering Karen as they leave work an hour earlier than their schedules had originally stated.

 

“...And then, Arthur said ‘it was there all along’,” Karen roars with laughter, “oh, it was _so_ funny, Matt, you had to be there.”

 

“How did it go telling that woman the ‘bad news’?” Matt attempts to change the subject; all Karen ever talked about was _Arthur_ , unless of course she was busy teasing him about Dr Kingston.

 

“Sure know how to put a downer on things, don’t you?” She growls grumpily.

 

“Sorry to spoil your fun, but you never stop talking about him.”

 

“About _who_?” she questions innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

“You _know_ who?” he looks at her sternly. He still didn’t really like Doctor Darvill, and _really_ didn’t like how Karen always called him by his first name. He could appreciate that he was a brilliant doctor, but there was something about the way he acted around Karen that he wasn’t sure about.

 

“I like him. He’s brilliant,” she starts like she intends to go on.

 

“Okay,” Matt stops her, “fine. Doesn’t mean I have to hear about _every_ little thing he’s done.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she mockingly apologises, “would you like to talk about _Alex_ some more?”

 

“Oi! Don’t even try to compare the two,” he warns, “and I do _not_ talk about _Doctor Kingston_ every minute of the day.”

 

“No, just every _other_ minute,” she teases, “and don’t give me that _‘Doctor Kingston’_ crap, you always call her ‘Alex’. Now, what is your plan of action for tonight?”

 

“There is no ‘plan of _action_ ’ for tonight, Kazza,” Matt sighs.

 

“Oh, now. Come on. You’re not giving up before you’ve started, are you?”

 

“Think that’s better than making a fool out of myself and not being able to work the same shifts as her ever again.”

 

“Don’t be so ridiculous,” Karen swats him on the arm, “look, I’ll come over and sort through your wardrobe, see if I can find _anything_ that might make you look half decent, and then you call her and tell her I’ve cancelled on you. You have her number, right?”

 

“We _all_ have her number, Kaz, for emergencies, remember.” He deadpans.

 

“Of course. And this _is_ an emergency,” she grins at herself and drags Matt back to his flat.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Twenty minutes later sees Matt dressed in black skinny jeans, his old ‘Guns n Roses’ t-shirt with the skull (wearing a top hat) and crossed guns and his new leather jacket, combing his hair for the third time and sighing in frustration at the mirror.

 

“Fantastic,” Karen exclaims, “now stop playing with your hair and ring her.”

 

“Now?” he continues trying to tame his floppy fringe.

 

“Yes, _now,_ ” she demands, pulling the comb from his hands, folding her arms in front of her and tapping her foot, giving him a pointed look.

 

“Aren’t you going to _go_ , first,” he suggests, attempting to usher her towards the front door.

 

“Nope,” she dances around him smugly, “need to know _she’s_ not standing you up, otherwise _I’ll_ have to go with you.”

 

“Serously?” he whines, “could you at least go into another room.”

 

“Oh, Matt, just do it,” she grabs his mobile off his night stand, brings up Alex’s number and shoves it into his hands before moving outside the room so that he thinks she’s gone.

 

Lingering just outside his bedroom door, Karen listens as Matt presses ‘dial’ and holds the handset to his ear, swallowing nervously.

 

Matt hears the fourth ring and is about to give up and hang up when she answers.

 

“H-hello?” Alex questions into the phone, not recognising Matt’s number.

 

Matt stays silent, completely panicking about what to say. _‘Hi’ would be a good start, Matt,_ he mentally berates himself, _just say ‘hi’._

 

“Hello? Is there anyone there?” she questions again, beginning to sound annoyed.

 

“Hi,” Matt finally finds his voice.

 

“Hi,” she replies bluntly.

 

“Um, Ale-Doctor Kingston,” Matt blushes and finds himself pacing already, so perches hesitantly on the edge of his bed.

 

“Matt?” Alex sounds utterly confused by his phonecall.

 

“Alex,” he confirms, “it’s Matt,”

 

“Yes, I guessed that, darling,” he can tell she’s rolling her eyes at him, “what is it you need? You’re not still at the hospital are you? I thought you had a date with Miss Gillan tonight?”

 

“No! No, I’m not at the hospital,” he lets out a relieved sigh, and thinks he hears her do the same, “I’m at home, just getting ready, actually.”

 

“Oh, good. Well, I hope you both have a nice time,” she starts to wind the conversation down, ready to hang up.

 

“Um, _we_ won’t,” he interrupts,

 

“I’m sure you will, darling, it’s supposed to be a fantastic show,” she enthuses, “only wish I had the time to see it myself sometime, although I wouldn’t want to go on my own.”

 

“What if you _could_ see it,” Matt begins, “ _tonight_?”

 

“I, um, I can’t tonight,” she pauses, and Matt’s heart sinks; _she’s busy. She already has a date with someone else. Their plan had failed and he was going to have to just go with Karen._

 

“Oh, okay, never mind then,” he mumbles.

 

“Matt, I’d feel like a bit of a gooseberry if I came with you both,” she tries to explain, “don’t you think it would be weird.”

 

“Not... _no_! Kingston it would just be with _me_ ,” he nearly laughs, “Karen’s stood me up.”

 

“Stood you up?” Alex repeats, surprised.

 

“Well, I suppose that’s a bit harsh, but she can’t make it now, and um, well, err ...” he stutters. _Come on, Matt, now’s you moment._ He takes a deep breath. “And I’m just wondering whether you’d like to come instead?” He says it all so fast she almost misses it. _Almost._

 

“Oh!” She breathes, unsure what to say, so many questions whirling around her head. “Are you sure, Matt?”

 

“Sure ... about what?” Now it’s _his_ turn to be confused.

 

“About asking _me_...” she bites her lip.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know ...” she pauses as she thinks of all the reasons why he _wouldn’t_ want to go with her; _I’m old, I’m your boss, I rarely ever go out, I am_ nothing _like Karen Gillan_.

 

“I don’t care about those things, Alex,” he smiles as he can sense her giving in.

 

“Bugger,”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I didn’t realise I was saying those things out loud,” she sighs, “now you probably think I’m some silly, insecure, middle-aged woman who doesn’t know how to have any fun.”

 

“Well, come along and prove me wrong then,” Matt coaxes teasingly.

 

“Fine,” she gives in, obviously rolling her eyes again, “where and when? I hope you’re giving me plenty of time to get ready, Mr Smith, I was just settling down for a long, cosy night in when you called.”

 

“Of course,” he lies with a grin, “I’ll pick you up in half an hour.”

 

“ _Half_ an hour?” she almost screeches down the phone.

 

“And Kingston,” he ignores her last remark, “‘silly’ is good, ‘insecure’ you are _not_ , ‘middle-aged’, well, age is just a number and lastly, I’m sure you still know how to have fun,” he winks even though she can’t see him.

 

“You’d better be paying for the ticket,” she pouts, then gives him her address.

 

“See you soon,” he sing-songs and hangs up the phone.

 

“YESSS!” He cheers triumphantly to himself and lays back on the bed, phone still clutched in his hands resting on his chest.

 

“Went well then,” a beaming Karen creeps in around the door.

 

“You heard every word, didn’t you,” Matt sits upright again, staring at his friend sternly but unable to wipe the smile from his face.

 

“Perhaps,” she replies coyly, “but only from your end. Although ... _half an hour_ , Matt, _really_?”

 

“What? We need to be at the restaurant in just under an hour. I can’t give her _more_ time or we’ll miss our reservation,” he protests, “besides, _I_ managed to get ready in under half an hour.”

 

“With assistance,” she reminds him, “and _she_ is a woman, it takes a little longer.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll manage,” he flops onto the bed again, “it’s not like she needs to make much of an effort, she’s stunning without.”

 

“Oh dear,” Karen sighs, resigning herself to flopping onto the bed next to him, “you really are falling aren’t you.”


	10. Paradise City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited, but I thought I'd be kind and post you their entire date in one go... the next three chapters ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

_‘This really isn’t a good idea_ ’ she keeps telling herself as she hurriedly gets ready.  As soon as she had put the phone down, she turned off her preheating oven; hoping they would have time to grab something to eat before the show, flicked off the TV and scurried into her room, silently thanking the gods that be that she had showered already.

 

_‘What do I wear? What do I wear?’_ She repeats like a mantra as she throws all her clothes out of her closet. _‘Eighties rock n roll’_ she reminds herself as she buries her bed in shirts.

 

“Ah ha!” She exclaims as she comes across a faded old band t-shirt she used to love.

 

She pulls off the burgundy jersey she had settled in for the evening and grabs the grey top as she throws the others back in the draw. She finds herself considering her choice of bra in the mirror and hurriedly shakes her head and pulls her top down over it.

 

“ _Really_?” she questions herself disapprovingly, “what were you thinking? It doesn’t matter what _bra_ you wear, he’s not going to be seeing _that_.” ‘ _Is he?’_ she thinks, ‘ _no, stop it Alex, he’s twenty years younger than you and you’re his boss.’_ “I’m his _boss_ ,” she collapses backwards onto the bed, arms covering her eyes and groans, “This _really_ isn’t a good idea.”

 

Suddenly her phone rings and she groans again, one arm shooting out to grab it off her pillow where she had thrown it in her haste. She recognises the number and yet another groan escapes her; ‘ _I don’t have time for this.’_

“Florian,” she answers with a frustrated sigh.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Over ten minutes and an emotionally frazzled Alex later, she hangs up and throws her phone across the bed, growling.

 

“Shit,” she curses as she realises the time. She pulls on a pair of dark jeans and finds a simple black blazer jacket in her wardrobe. She has just finished tying her black converses and is applying a dash of lipstick when her doorbell sounds.

 

“Yep, coming,” she calls out as she double checks her hair, make-up and outfit in the mirror one last time.

 

She opens the front door to Matt and welcomes him inside whilst she finds a bag and races back into her room for her phone and purse.

 

“Ready?” Matt asks as she returns to the hallway.

 

“Ready,” she confirms, takes a deep, calming breath and smiles at him, before locking the door behind them.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The journey in the car is silent most of the way there, save a little small talk and the radio.

 

Alex’s stomach rumbles just as Matt is parking the car and he stifles a giggle.

 

“Hungry, Kingston?” he asks, amused.

 

“A little,” she replies quietly, slightly embarrassed by the loud complaining of her empty insides, “I was about to start cooking when you called me,” she explains, “I hope we have time to grab something to eat,” she glances at her watch, “Matt, I thought shows didn’t start until seven thirty?”

 

“You’re right, they do,” he agrees, “Rock of Ages starts at _eight_.”

 

“Then, why did you pick me up so early? I could have eaten before we came out,” she complains.

 

“Because, Kingston, we have dinner reservations.”

 

“ _Dinner_?”

 

“Yes,” he replies as if he is talking to a three year old, “you _are_ hungry, aren’t you?”

 

“Matt, we can’t go to _dinner_ ,” Alex admonishes, “I’m your boss.”

 

“So?” He queries, “It’s only _food_ , Alex, it’s not like it’s a _date_.” Although he wishes he could say it _was_.

 

“It would have been with Karen though,” she states quietly, a question in her voice as she looks at her hands.

 

“Err, _No_!” He quickly corrects her, “Karen and I are _friends_ and I promise you that is allwe’ll _ever_ be.”

 

Alex’s stomach makes another loud noise and she gives in, “alright, I guess it’s only _food_.”

 

“I hope you like Italian, Kingston.” They both hop out of the car and make their way down the road to ‘Carluccio’s’.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The restaurant is open and bright and yet warm and cosy, with an Italian buzz. And they are directed to a quiet table for two, in the corner, by the window.

 

Alex orders the Cannelloni with a glass of rosé wine; one that you can only buy from that restaurant, or from the vineyard itself.  While Matt orders a spaghetti Carbonara and joins her with a glass of house white.

 

Their waiter, Mario, brings them an assortment of bread with a dish of oil and balsamic vinegar to start and both of them immediately dig in.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Alex is the first to speak, after a couple of mouthfuls, “I was a little rushed by the time you picked me up.”

 

“I noticed,” Matt replied calmly, glancing up at her, “did I really not give you enough time? I could have given you a few more minutes.”

 

“No, no, you gave me plenty of time, darling, I just didn’t factor in receiving a phonecall from my ex-husband whilst I was getting ready.”

 

“Oh,” Matt hesitates, bread half way to his mouth, “d-do you want to talk about it?”

 

She giggles, “it wasn’t _that_ traumatic, Matt.”

 

“No, I mean ...” he begins, getting flustered.

 

Alex sighs. “We’re not married anymore; the divorce came through a couple of months ago, but we still have shared custody of Salome,” she pauses, a warm smile spreading across her face, “my daughter,” she clarifies.

 

Matt swallows the bread in his mouth before it’s ready and almost chokes on it, grabbing for his wine. He looks back at Alex as he patiently waits for her to continue. _She looks so peaceful, thinking about her daughter,_ he muses; he highly doubts she looks that sublime because of her ex-husband.

 

“Florian, my ex, looks after her in America, most of the time,” she sighs and prods her bread in the vinegar again, taking a bite before continuing, “I rarely see her anymore; only in the Summer, and every other Christmas and Birthday, the rest of the time she has school so it’s inconvenient,” she takes a sip of wine, not glancing up at Matt even once whilst he doesn’t take his eyes off her. “And I’m not really able to go and visit her with my demanding job,” she places her glass back on the table and returns her focus to her bread.

 

“It must be hard,” Matt finally speaks.

 

She looks up at him at last, feeling slightly ashamed that she is telling her life story to an intern she barely knew, whilst in a cosy corner of a restaurant that is beginning to feel more and more like a date.

 

“It is,” she nods slowly, looking back down at the plate, “it’s alright when I’m at work; I can distract myself for hours with various cases, but when I’m at home, and there’s no one there to distract me ...” she trails off.

 

“I understand,” he soothes.

 

“Not a day goes by when I don’t think about her,” she reaches for her glass again.

 

“How old is she?” Matt queries; intrigued and fascinated by her opening up to him, wanting to know more, but not wanting to scare her away.

 

“Almost twelve,” she shakes her head a little, she can’t believe her little girl is growing up so fast and she’s hardly ever there to witness it. She feels tears sting the back of her eyes and swiftly changes the subject, “Tell me about you, how’s _your_ love life? Any children?”

 

Matt snorts, “What love life? The only extent of my love life is Captain Jack complaining when I turned the lights up in the suture room.”

 

“Oh, really?” Alex manages to smile quizzically.

 

“He said it was more _romantic_ in the dark.”

 

They are interrupted as their main course arrives, the empty bread basket is taken away and their wine is topped up.

 

“And no,” Matt states when the hubbub around them has once again died down, “I don’t have any children, yet,” he sips his wine, “not that I know of, anyway,” he jokes, and Alex flashes him a smile and quirks her eyebrow as she tastes her Cannelloni.

 

“Good?” Matt enquires with a nod towards Alex’s food.

 

“Mmm,” she nods as she swallows, “yes, darling, it’s delicious,” she sips her wine, “and yours?”

 

“Wonderful,” Matt grins, “I love spaghetti, it is _so_ impossible to eat neatly,” he claims, spinning his fork around a few strands.

 

Alex giggles as she watches him place his overloaded fork in his mouth and suck a dangling piece of spaghetti between his lips noisily.

 

“Charming,” she teases and turns her attention back to her food.

 

The rest of the meal flies by with conversations of family, music tastes, where they lived when they were young, what they enjoy to unwind, and friends; especially Karen.  Work is barely brought up, except for when Alex congratulates Matt on his first cast, again.

 

Forgoing pudding and deciding they can get ice-cream in the interval, Matt pays for the bill and they head out into the, now darkened, streets; only illuminated by the huge dazzling show signs, and the occasional street lamp.


	11. Theatrics

“I must take Salome to see that,” Alex comments as they pass ‘Matilda – the musical’.

 

“‘Music and lyrics by Tim Minchin’” Matt reads, “He’s amazing! Oh I love the story of ‘Matilda’. I’m sure she’d thoroughly enjoy it.”

 

“Perhaps if it’s still around when she visits for her birthday,” she muses, looking up passed Matt, one arm raising up over her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright lights the other side of the road.

 

“What top are you wearing?” He enquires as he sees a glimpse of the word ‘Guns’ at the top of what looks like a golden circle stretching out from under her blazer jacket.

 

Alex drops her arm and looks down at herself, the print on her top disappearing below her jacket once more. “What, _this_?” She pulls at the grey fabric just below the neckline.

 

“Yep, it looks awfully familiar, Kingston,” he smirks.

 

“I know, darling, that’s why I’ve not undone my jacket since I saw _your_ top,” she speaks in a hushed voice and bites her lip, “it’s a little embarrassing.”

 

“Great minds think alike,” he returns, trying _not_ to think about taking her lip into his mouth and nibbling on it himself, “Let me see it.”

 

She slowly undoes the three large buttons down the front of her blazer jacket, but doesn’t open it yet. “Promise you won’t laugh,” she requests, “I’ve had this for _years_ , it’s a little faded.”

 

“I can’t promise anything,” he shakes his head playfully.

 

“Then I’m not showing you,” she huffs, and moves to do the buttons back up.

 

Matt grabs her hands and halts them before she reaches the first button, swinging them out to the side so that her jacket falls open and he can finally lay his eyes on the top she had decided to wear.

 

It was a grey, v-neck t-shirt, an image of two guns with rose stems winding around them with a very worn looking ‘golden’ (faded yellow) circle with the words ‘Guns N Roses’ printed round it.

 

“ _That_ is _awesome_ ,” Matt exclaims, and Alex exhales slowly, “Does look like we did it on purpose though.”

 

“Shut up,” she swats at him, grinning, and he releases her hands, eventually allowing her to do her jacket buttons back up.

 

“I love that we’re going to see ‘Rock of Ages’ in our old rock band t-shirts,” Matt beams, suddenly very excited as he sees the lights of the theatre in front of them.

 

“Yes, sweetie, we’re very _cool_ ,” Alex nods, not really thinking it was very ‘cool’, but feeling a shiver of excitement all the same, “Do you have the tickets?”

 

“Ah shit, knew I’d forget something,” he teases and smirks at her.

 

She hits him on the arm, “don’t _do_ that to me, it’s not funny,” she attempts to chastise him but her giggles fail her.

 

Matt hands their tickets to the Usher who directs them toward the Royal Circle; where they ultimately find their seats.

 

“Ooh right at the front,” Alex exclaims happily as she looks around, “as good as the ‘stalls’ can be, I always think you get a better view from slightly above the stage.”

 

“Mmm, glad _you_ appreciate where we are,” Matt mumbles as he fumbles with his seat.

 

“You alright, Matt?” She asks, glancing up at him next to her with a concerned expression.

 

“Err, bit of vertigo,” he admits tentatively as he finally manages to sit.

 

“Oh, poor baby,” she teases and makes a show of leaning right over the edge of the Royal Circle railing, directly in front of them, and looking down upon the heads of the unsuspecting people below.

 

“ _Don’t_ do that,” he grabs her arm in shock, pulling her back into her seat rather forcefully, “Sorry.”

 

“S’alright sweetie,” she smiles, “ooh look,” she points toward the ceiling instead, “looks like a proper rock concert with bras hanging from the chandeliers!”

 

Matt laughs at that, bringing an odd fluttery feeling to Alex’s stomach; which she dismisses almost immediately. “That is one _fantastic_ effect,” he grins, “look, they’re everywhere,” he points to two hanging off a ‘stone’ statue at the side of the auditorium, “and there,” his arm flies across Alex’s front and indicates towards an unused balcony.

 

Alex is about to comment on his flailing limbs when the lights suddenly dim and the opening music to ‘Paradise City’ roars into life; silencing all conversation, and grabbing the immediate attention of every soul in the room.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The lights gradually return as the first act comes to an end and the room begins to fill with excited chatter.

 

Alex stretches in her seat and Matt can’t help but watch as her top rides up a little; she had taken her blazer jacket off after the first song.

 

“Ice-cream?” Matt questions, trying to distract himself.

 

“Oh, yes,” Alex sighs huskily as her arms drop back into her lap, “I’ll get them, don’t want you freaking out ‘cause of the height we’re at,” she pushes herself out of her chair and Matt stares at her behind as it sashays away at eye height. 

 

She stops abruptly and turns around to face him again, noticing his slightly clouded eyes flick up to hers and a blush creep up his cheeks.  “What’s your poison?” she asks him, but he doesn’t speak, “Matt? What flavour would you like?”

 

“Oh, err, just vanilla, please,” he blinks away his inappropriate thoughts and his eyes clear.

 

“ _Vanilla_?” She repeats the word with disdain, “just _vanilla_? Are you sure, darling? That’s not very adventurous.”

 

“Um, alright, _strawberry_ then,” he drags his gaze away from her and looks around the grand auditorium again as Alex leaves him.

 

“ _Safe_ Strawberry for you,” she announces as she hands Matt a pink tub of ice cream, “and, ‘intense, rich, _tempting_ , dark chocolate,’ for me,” she reads the top of her tiny, brown tub.

 

“Mine doesn’t say ‘ _safe_ ’, Kingston,” Matt pouts, “it actually says ‘ _seductive_ ’,” he reads as he rips the lid off. He glances sideways only to become mesmerised by Alex carefully licking her lid; her little pink tongue darting out and cleaning the small circle of card with a few neat licks, catching the drips before they fall.

 

She catches him watching her and swiftly sticks her lid, now devoid of most of the ice cream, to the end of his nose, and giggles as he startles.

 

“Not fair, Kingston,” he whines as she digs her spoon into the velvety, chocolate dessert.

 

“Why are you calling me ‘Kingston’?” She asks inquisitively after her first mouthful, immediately seeking more from her spoon as she awaits his reply.

 

“Because that’s your name,”

 

“ _Doctor_ Kingston, is my name,” she shakes her head a little, curls dancing around her face, “or _Alex_.”

 

“You don’t let me call you ‘Alex’ when we’re at work,” he pouts again.

 

“Don’t pout, Matt, it’s not very becoming on you,” she secretly feels like wiping his pout from his face herself, but she really needs to stop thinking these inappropriate thoughts. “We’re not at work now.”

 

“Hence why I’m calling you ‘Kingston’, not _Doctor_ Kingston,” he grins smugly, “everyone else probably calls you ‘Alex’, I dare to be different.”

 

Alex takes another mouthful and hums in delight. They watch each other for the next few minutes as they finish their ice creams in silence. Then Alex manages to place the empty tubs in a bin and return to her seat before the second half begins.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The narrator; also a main character in the show, is very funny, keeps embarrassing people in the front row, and really keeps the show going. _I could be him_ , Matt thinks to himself, _if only I were an actor instead of trying to become a doctor._

 

All too soon Matt’s thoughts are distracted again, as he pictures what Alex would look like up there, while the pole dancers and strippers do their routine. Alex does nothing to help his, rapidly hardening, predicament when she sighs wistfully, claiming “wish _I_ could still do that.”


	12. Don't Stop

The remainder of the performance goes well and Matt and Alex enjoy every bit; even standing to dance and sing along to ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ along with _everybody_ else at the end of the show.

 

They pause at the bar for a drink before heading back to Matt’s car a little after eleven o’clock.

 

“What time are you in tomorrow?” Alex asks, her left arm hooked into Matt’s right as they amble down the street.

 

“Six in the morning,” he replies with a groan.

 

“Ooh, same as me,” she confides, “that’s not too bad.”

 

“Not _too_ bad?” Matt’s voice is shrill as he steps back and gawps at her.

 

She laughs heartily and pats him on the arm, linking it with hers again and walking them onwards, “trust me, you’ll learn to survive on a _lot_ less sleep than that as you progress through to your residency.”

 

“I’m really not sure I’m cut out for this,” he mumbles to the ground.

 

Alex halts them again and turns to face him seriously, holding both his hands in hers, reassuringly. “Yes, you are, Matt,” she smiles warmly, “you have so much potential. You’ve already mastered many important skills for becoming an ER doctor and you’re not even three months into your internship.”

 

“Exactly,” he grumbles, “three months feels like enough.”

 

“Please don’t say you’re _done_ , Matt,” she pleads with him, searching his eyes, “you have _so_ much to give, you will become a brilliant doctor one day, I know it,” she squeezes his hands with promise.

 

“I’m not giving up,” he admits quietly, “as long as I have the support of friends; like you and Karen, I’ll keep going.”

 

Alex smiles at that; both because he is not resigning and because he considers her a friend. “I’m always going to be around if you need me,” she assures him.

 

Matt grins, tugging on her hands and pulling her into an embrace.  Alex stiffens for a second, but cannot help but relax into his arms. He inhales her sweet scent with his face turned into her hair, and she rubs her hands comfortingly in slow circles against his back.

 

“Thank you, Kingston,” he nods, offering her his arm as they pull apart, “let’s get you home.”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

They manage to find a vintage rock ‘n’ roll station on the radio and continue their night singing songs all the way back to Alex’s flat.

 

Matt parks his car behind hers in the drive and turns off the engine, cutting the music short.

 

“Allow me to walk you to your door?” he offers.

 

“Um, you don’t _have_ to ...”

 

“I _want_ to,” he steps out of the car and skids around to Alex’s side, opening the door for her.

 

“Why, thank you kind sir,” she takes his hand as she stands gracefully from the car.

 

“So ...” Matt begins as they approach her door.

 

“I honestly had a lovely evening, Matt. Thank you,” she smiles as she places her keys in the lock.

 

“I’m glad,” he grins, “was definitely more fun with you than it would have been with Karen.”

 

“Oh, I highly doubt that, darling,” she shakes her head, sending her curls bouncing, as she opens the door, “but if she ever stands you up again, you know where I am,” she winks.

 

“I’ll take you up on that, Kingston,” he promises.

 

“I hope you do,” she replies, “Goodnight, Matt. And thank you.”

 

“Night, Alex,” he bows his head and turns on the spot, not wishing to see Alex disappear behind her door, making his way back to the car and home; feeling high, not from drink or drugs or even ice cream, but from having had Alex so close for a whole evening.


	13. The Wisdom of Boe

This time she bumps into him on her way into work, late; she had forgotten to set her alarm last night, having fallen straight into bed after a blissful evening with Matt, and her body clock had awoken her an hour late.

 

“Alex,” the familiar voice approaches her, “are we _late_ for work?”

 

“Yes, Jack,” Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at the sound of his amused voice, “I _am_ late, so if you’ll excuse me?”

 

“Up late last night were we?” he questions smugly.

 

“What? No!” she stops and stares at him, “just didn’t sleep very well,” she continues her march towards the hospital doors.

 

“Too busy thinking about our wonderful _date_ , were we?” Jack teases.

 

“What date?” she turns to him again, beginning to get frustrated, “Jack, what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, come on, love. Don’t play ‘dumb’ with me,” he grins mischievously, “you left me alone with dear, young _Matt_ for nearly half an hour the other day,” he nods knowingly, “I know _exactly_ what you two did last night.”

 

Alex feels her face flush with the dirty suggestion in his voice. “We just went to the theatre, _as friends,_ ” she emphasises.

 

“If you need to emphasise the ‘just friends’ bit, love, then you’re _not_ just friends,” he smirks infuriatingly. _How did he seem to know her so well? Could he_ actually _see her thoughts?_

 

“Wait ...” she suddenly realises what he had said, “how do you know _I_ went with him? He had originally planned to go with Kar-err-Miss Gillan.”

 

“Had he?” Jack asks her teasingly, leaving it as a question in her mind, “Well, as I caught you, would you mind ...”

 

“No, Jack, I am _not_ going on a date with you,” she sighs, unamused by their conversation and in desperate need of a coffee.

 

“That’s not what I was going to ask,” he sighs as they enter the warmth of the E.R. reception area.

 

“Oh,” she glances at him sheepishly, “sorry. What, err, what _were_ you going to ask?”

 

He leans seductively against the reception desk and gazes at her intently, “I think I have something in my eye,” he tilts towards her a little.

 

“Really?” She sighs, no longer in the mood for his games this morning, “look up for me?”

 

He tips his head back, staring at the ceiling as she reaches over him, using the cold, sharp lighting above the desk to illuminate his eyes.

 

“This looks cosy,” Matt intrudes, glancing at the pair as he places a completed chart back in the rack.

 

“I can’t see anything, Jack,” Alex declares as she lowers herself from tiptoe and sends a warning ‘I am _not_ in the mood’ glare towards Matt.

 

“Ah, feels better now anyway,” Jack grins, feeling no remorse for taking up her time, yet again, “perhaps I just needed to look upon your lovely self.”

 

“I’m flattered. Now go home,” she pats him on the shoulder, “and don’t come back unless there is something _wrong_ with you.”

 

“Fine,” he sighs, defeated, “goodbye Alex,” he strokes his index finger gently down her cheek, “bye Matt,” he waves heartily, and then turns to leave.

 

“See you ‘round, Captain,” Matt grins and waves back, then glances at Alex again to find her staring at him.

 

“Can we talk, Matt?” She heads toward the doctor’s lounge, leaning her back against the door to open it and beckoning him with her eyes. It wasn’t an invitation, Matt realises; it was a command.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The room is empty, apart from Alex and himself.  He moves inside and she motions for him to take a seat as she shrugs off her coat and places it, along with her bag, inside her locker, before swirling her doctor’s coat over her shoulders and sitting down opposite him.

 

“What’s wrong,” he enquires hesitantly as Alex says nothing; staring at her hands clasped in front of her, resting on her knees.

 

“Not _wrong_ ,” she starts slowly, intentionally avoiding looking at him, “we just need to, I dunno, _clarify_ a few things.”

 

“Okay...?”

 

She glances up at his face nervously, eyes furiously searching his to seek clarification without words.

 

“What is it, Alex? You seem worried,” he suggests gently.

 

His use of her first name brings her back to the world. “Well firstly,” she becomes confident, “I am your boss.” He nods and relaxes back into the chair. “And what we did last night, _stays_ in _last night_ ,” she confirms, “we do _not_ bring it to work.”

 

He nods again, a little more hesitantly, “you make it sound like we did something dreadful,” he tries not to laugh, “it’s not like we slept together or anything. We’re friends,” he attempts to ease her worry.

 

“ _That’s_ the other thing I need clarifying,” her eyes wander back to her hands as she turns them over and fidgets anxiously.

 

“What?” he coaxes.

 

“Well, what _was_ last night, Matt? Tell me,” she requests and he opens his mouth to speak, “because Jack seemed to think it was a _date_ , which I denied, before I realised he _knew_. How did he _know_ , Matt?” she cuts him off and doesn’t let him get a word in edgeways, “ _How_ did he know you were taking _me_ out? You were taking _Karen_ out!”

 

“If I could say something, please,” he begins over the top of her, “like I said yesterday; with Karen, it was not going to be a date, so with us, it _wasn’t_ a date. We’re _just friends_.”

 

Alex’s stomach churns as she remembers what Jack had said earlier about using the phrase ‘just friends’. “Okay, but then, how did he know about you taking _me_?” she probes quietly.

 

“I don’t know,” he lies, “maybe he has a sixth sense about these things.”

 

Alex stares at him for a minute, lips pursed, like she wants to believe him but she’s not sure that she _can_ or _should_. Eventually she lets out an exasperated sigh and gets to her feet, offering her hand to Matt to help him up. “Fine,” she resigns, “we’ll just carry on like normal, alright? I’m your _boss_ , and last night never happened. This doesn’t change a thing.”

 

Matt takes a deep breath and reluctantly agrees with her before she disappears from the room; his elated mood abruptly crashing to the floor as he traipses out of the room and hurriedly busies himself with work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me ... I promise it gets better!  
> The angst just happened, it's a part of life, I'm sorry!


	14. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one before we jump back into the excitement ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

“How’d it go?” Karen enquires eagerly as she plops down in the seat next to Matt, swings her legs over his lap and takes a huge bite of her apple.

 

“Mmm? How’d what go?” he replies absent-mindedly. He had escaped to the doctors’ lounge for a few minutes peace, when his mind had returned to fretting about Doctor Alex Kingston and their earlier conversation.

 

“Your _date_ ,” she looks at him curiously, “With Alex? You know, the one I left you to go on last night?”

 

Matt slowly comes out of his daydream and turns his head to stare at her. “Was fine,” he says nonchalantly, “wasn’t a _date_.”

 

“It was _supposed_ to be,” she retorts incredulously, “what happened?”

 

“We had dinner, watched the show and went home. Was good,” he turns his head back to focus on the far wall in front of him.

 

“So ...” Karen begins, “did you _talk_ at all on this date?”

 

“It wasn’t a _date_ ,” Matt shoots at her stubbornly, “and yes we _talked_.”

 

“About ...?”

 

“Lots of things.”

 

Karen notices he seems very reluctant to tell her _anything_ and she suddenly begins to wonder why? Had it really gone that badly? She was so convinced they would thoroughly enjoy themselves and be chatting about it non-stop at work.

 

“No, it didn’t go badly, Kaz,” Matt sighs and she realises she’d just been speaking out-loud.  “In fact, it actually went amazingly. We _did_ enjoy ourselves. It was like she was a different person, almost; so happy and fun and she seemed to ... to let down those barriers she has built so high around her; she told me loads about her past and her daughter – did you know she has a _daughter_?”

 

Karen shakes her head a little in reply, not wanting to distract him now that he was opening up.

 

“She was brilliant. The food was brilliant. The _show_ was brilliant. The _whole night_ was just ... brilliant!” He beams.

 

“I’m so glad,” she lets out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, “so, why so reluctant?”

 

“Because, she wants to pretend it never happened,” he sulks, staring at his hands and taking a long, shaky breath.

 

“Oh, Matt,” Karen sits up a little, resting her free hand over his, “I’m sorry!”

 

“It’s okay,” he sighs, a little melancholic, “at least we had that date and I have the memories of _one_ wonderful evening with her. I’m lucky she even answered the phone, let alone said ‘yes’. I can’t expect any more from her.”

 

Karen sucks in a sharp breath before making a nasty remark about her boss and decides to change the subject, for now.  “Well, Arthur and I had fun too,” she muses innocently, “but I’m not sure a pitiful guy like you deserves to know the details,” she smirks.

 

“What?” his head snaps round to face her again, her eyes gleaming with saucy secrets, “ _Kazza_? What have you been doing with _Arthur_? Tell me,” he warns.

 

She giggles like a school-girl and attempts to hide under a cushion. “Not telling.”

 

“Ka-az,” he mock whines, “ _please_ tell me.”

 

“Nope!”

 

“I’ll tell you all about me and Alex ...” he offers as he lifts the cushion from her face, peering at her teasingly.

 

“I thought you just _did_!” she bolts upright, glaring at him questioningly.

 

“Well, yes. I did,” he states obviously, “but I meant if anything _more_ happens.”

 

“Fine.” She gives in, “but you have to promise not to say anything to _anyone,_ ” he is about to open his mouth to reply, “not even _Arthur_ ,” she looks at him pointedly and he nods bashfully. “We went on our _third_ date,” she squeaks excitedly after a moment of consideration.

 

“ _THIRD_?” Matt’s voice reaches an abnormally high level and he clears his throat while Karen looks at him sternly.

 

“Yes.” She confirms, “our _third_ date.”

 

“How come you haven’t told me about the _first_ two?” he pouts a little.

 

“Because, stupid face, you don’t _like_ me talking about Arthur,” she pokes at his shoulder in retaliation, “I didn’t think I’d get your support, so I didn’t tell you.”

 

“If you _really_ like him, I’ll support you, Kaz,” he smiles at her, “of course I’d support you.”

 

“Good, ‘cause you know what happens on the third date, don’t you,” she grins smugly and waggles her eyebrows.

 

“Oh. My. God. Kaz!” Matt squawks as realisation dawns, “tell me you _didn’t_.”

 

“Well, if I did that, I’d be lying,” she confesses through giggles.

 

“Wow,” his jaw drops in shock and amazement.

 

“That’s what _I_ said,” she gasps, tapping his shoulder in excitement.

 

“Woah, too much information, Kazza,” he bats her hands away from him and stands to look at her. He finds himself laughing along; she seems so happy and _glowing_ even, that he can’t help but join in.

 

“Sorry,” she grins, not appearing ‘sorry’ in the slightest.

 

“Yeah, well ... I s’pose if I’m gonna be supportive, I’m gonna have to listen to you talk about him all day, aren’t I,” he asks rhetorically.

 

“Tell you what,” she begins, sobering, “you listen to me go on about _Arthur_ , and I’ll listen to you go on about _Alex_. No moaning about it. Just being a supportive friend. Deal?”

 

“That’s not entirely fair; seeing as you’ve already reached the ‘sleeping together’ post with Darvill, and I’ve only been on one date with Alex, _which_ she more than likely denies,” he tries to complain.

 

“Then ‘up your game’, love,” she eggs him on, reaching a hand out for him to shake, “do we have a deal?”

 

“Oh, alright,” he resigns, taking her hand in his and shaking it confidently, “I suppose that’s fair enough.”

 

Karen giggles as he releases her hand, spinning around and throwing her apple core into the bin before skipping out the door. _She_ definitely _seems happier,_ he thinks as he wills himself to find the energy to follow her back out into the throng.


	15. Let Them Eat Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the angst and you'll forgive me ...
> 
> Enjoy x

The next day, _Matt_ is late. But he has good reason to be; having received phone-calls from his mum and dad, his sister, his best friend from medical school, two of his old high-school friends and his grandmother; promising to visit his mum, dad and sister after he finished at work.

 

“You’re _late_ birthday boy!” Karen chastises him jokingly, bumping shoulders with him as he exits the doctors’ lounge. “Here,” she passes him a badly wrapped gift, grinning, “Happy Birthday!”

 

“Thanks, Kaz,” he responds, pulling her into a hug, “mind if I open it later? Like you just said, I’m _late,_ and I don’t think the Kingston will be too happy with me.”

 

“Nah, fine,” she waves him off, “it’s only a little something, I’ll put it in your locker for you,” and she grabs her gift back off him and returns to the lounge.

 

Matt makes his way round the reception desk to a small chorus of ‘your late’s and ‘happy birthday’s, about to grab his first patient from the rack of charts when Dr Darvill rushes up to him.

 

“Mr Smith, put that back, I need your help in trauma room one immediately,” he makes to move away, but Matt just stares at him, “Now, Smith!”

 

Suddenly bursting into gear, Matt hurriedly follows Dr Darvill through the crowd of patients to the trauma room, frantically trying to compose himself so that he can deal with the fast paced trauma, calmly, to impress Dr Darvill.

 

He rounds the corner and bursts into the room, hot on Dr Darvill’s heels, only to be knocked back by a loud, “Surprise!”

 

Most of the doctors and nurses of the ER had managed to gather themselves inside; including Karen, who was hastily joined by a grinning Arthur as he entered. The room was dimly lit, save for one candle standing proudly in the middle of a cake that Alex held in front of her, a huge smile creeping across her face.

 

“Happy Birthday, Mister Smith!” Alex speaks warmly.

 

Slightly startled and overwhelmed by the wonderful but unexpected greeting, Matt had frozen just inside the swinging doors, unable to take his eyes of Alex.  She looked heavenly, in a light dress and open cardigan, with her hair cascading down around her shoulders, and her face lit only by the glow of the candle flickering beneath her.

 

“Make a wish, Matt,” her calm, low voice sends shivers down his spine and brings him back to his senses. 

 

He hesitantly steps closer to Alex, holding her gaze as he figures out his wish without delay, before bending his head slightly and gently blowing out the candle; his soft breath causing a few unruly curls to flutter beside Alex’s glowing cheeks.

 

“Thank you,” he mutters quietly, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

 

She lowers her eyes bashfully, breaking the spell and Matt addresses the rest of the room.

 

“Thank you all,” he grins and receives hugs and cards as Alex skirts around him with the cake, taking it into the doctors’ lounge.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Once everyone has dispersed and Matt has collected all his cards and gifts, he wanders back to the lounge to place them safely in his locker until the end of the day.

 

“I thought I was late,” Matt starts as he spots Alex fixing his cake in the centre of the coffee table, “thought you were going to be cross with me,” he puts his things away and turns back to the centre of the room, just as Alex straightens and glances toward him.

 

“You _were_ late,” she begins as if to chastise him, “but today’s your birthday, so thought I might cut you some slack,” she smiles as he crosses the room to her.

 

“Well, that’s very thoughtful of you, Kingston,” he grins as he stands in front of her, before realising her hands are hiding behind her back, “do you have something for me?”

 

“I just made you a _cake_ , Matt,” she peers up at him over the rim of her glasses in mock-shock at his lack of gratitude, “you expect me to have bought you a _present_ as well?”

 

“ _You_ made that cake?” He gasps at her in astonishment.

 

“Yes, darling, I did,” she confirms modestly.

 

“I didn’t know you could _bake_ ,” he stares passed her at the square cake laid out on the table. The icing looks a dark blue; Matt’s favourite colour, and it has the medical symbol in the middle with the words ‘Happy Birthday’ over the top and ‘Matt.’ underneath; the dot after his name looked accidental, or perhaps she was about to write something else, his last name maybe, but decided it against it.

 

“Oh, I love it,” he exclaims.

 

“Wait until you’ve tried it, sweetie, it might taste awful,” she follows him to the table and looks down fondly at her creation.

 

“Let’s try it now!” he suggests enthusiastically.

 

 _How can I resist?_ Alex thinks to herself as she sighs, _he looks so adorable when he’s excited!_ “Okay, um ... you hold this,” she carefully places the small package from behind her back, into his waiting palms, “while I find a knife.”

 

Matt’s eyes bulge at the tiny gift in his hands and Alex quickly looks away, busying herself with finding a knife and some plates or napkins.

 

“You _did_ buy me a present,” Matt gasps in disbelief, a hint of question in his voice, “Kingston,” he tries to get her attention, but she continues rummaging noisily through a draw of cutlery. “Alex?” Matt whispers in her ear, having snuck up behind her and placed a warm hand on her lower back.

 

Alex immediately freezes, surprised by his sudden proximity. _Oh God he makes it difficult to want to step away_ , she thinks as she turns her head toward him slightly. “Sorry, darling?”

 

“I said you _did_ buy me a present,” he repeats lowly with reverence, taking a small step back from her.

 

“Who says that’s for _you_?” Alex teases as she manages to get a hold of her heart-rate again. Spying the cake knife she had been searching for, she reaches for it. She spins around with it gleaming in her hand and pushes the draw shut with her hip before moving back to the coffee table.

 

“Why else would you have a gift in your hand, in here, with me and my birthday cake, on _my_ birthday, Kingston?” Matt reasons almost patronisingly, “It’s no one else’s birthday.”

 

 _He is such a smug bastard, just because it’s his birthday doesn’t mean today is all about him._ She thinks as he approaches. _Oh who am I kidding, of course it is!_ She quirks an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘are you sure?’

 

“It is only _my_ birthday, isn’t it, Kingston?” he becomes a little unsure of himself. _Perhaps this wasn’t a present for him._ He ponders and suddenly guilt floods through him. He had been so presumptuous _. She could have any number of friends or family members with birthdays today. And_ they _would deserve a present from the adoring Alex Kingston; but not him. What was he thinking?_

“Oh, darling, of course it’s for you,” she smiles warmly, unable to tease him any longer, “why don’t you take a seat and open it while I cut the cake?”

 

Matt grins madly at her and bounces over to the lounge sofa, sprawling himself across it and begins to tear at the paper.

 

Alex takes this as permission to cut his cake and, knife firmly in hand, slowly leans over to slice neatly down the middle of the cake between ‘Happy’ and ‘Birthday’ and the ‘A’ and first ‘T’ in ‘Matt’.

 

The sound of ripping paper stops abruptly and Alex’s eyes shoot up to see Matt staring at her. But he’s not watching her cutting his cake, not gazing at her hair as she has caught him doing previously, he hadn’t even been searching out her eyes to thank her for his present; he was staring ... a little lower. Alex glances down and feels her face flush as she realises the amount of cleavage she has on display in this position. She flicks her eyes back up to Matt’s face, but his are still focussed on her breasts.

 

Alex clears her throat and straightens.  Matt’s eyes snap up to hers, a flash of desire visible in them for less than a second.

 

“H-how many ...” her voice breaks and she clears her throat again, “How many pieces do you think?”

 

“Oh, erm ... I, err, I dunno,” Matt stammers, wondering if she had noticed him looking at her just now. “Enough for everyone I suppose.”

 

Alex nods sharply, “right, yes ... okay,” and kneels on the floor behind the coffee table before returning to cut the cake.

 

“Here,” Matt offers, holding a cushion up.

 

“Oh! Ta, love,” she takes the cushion from him without making eye contact and adjusts it beneath her knees, breathing again ( _when had she started holding her breath?_ ) as she hears the tearing of paper.

 

“Wow! Kingston, that’s amazing,” Matt exclaims delightedly as he pulls a silver pen from its casing, “Thank you, so much!”

 

“Has your name on,” Alex murmurs as she finishes cutting, placing the knife on the table and sitting back on her heels.

 

Matt turns the pen over and around in his hands, admiring its sleek shiny exterior and the exquisite engraving of his name ‘Dr Matt Smith’ down the side, clicking it a few times before he glances up at Alex.

 

“Thank you,” he repeats appreciatively, catching her eye.

 

She nods in return and holds his gaze, “You’re welcome.”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

A moment passes before Matt returns his attention to the pen and Alex hoists herself up off her knees, bringing the cushion with her from the floor.  As she moves over to the sofa to return it to its place, Matt grabs her around the waist and brings her down onto the sofa next to him in a hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

Alex giggles in surprise and rubs a hand down his arm, resting her chin on the top of his head, only for a second, before pushing him away.  “Come on, Matt, I’ve cut it for you,” she attempts to get up but Matt doesn’t relinquish his hold on her, “you’re the one who wanted to taste it!”

 

“In a minute,” he mumbles into her hair.

 

“Matt ...” she warns. She really isn’t sure why she’s letting him do this. Perhaps it’s because it’s his birthday and she’s being nice. Maybe it’s because of the way he was staring at her a minute ago and she likes the attention. But she is his boss and this definitely doesn’t feel like a _normal_ working relationship.

 

“Just wanna hug you, Kingston,” he grumbles, “you made me a cake _and_ bought me a present! And besides, it’s my birthday so I can do what I want.”

 

Alex giggles again. She finds herself thinking he makes a good argument, _but_ really _? He’d only used his_ birthday _as an excuse, how does that allow him this inappropriate behaviour?_ Either way, she relents for a minute and allows him to hold her close and thank her, in his own way.

 

“Alright,” Alex finally breaks the silence, “now come and try your cake, you have to be the first to eat it,” she persuades.

 

“Fine,” Matt sighs as his arms surrender their position around her waist, “as you asked so nicely.”

 

Matt leans forward and picks up two pieces of cake; one in each hand.  He brings the one in his right hand to his mouth and takes a large bite, moaning a little at the brilliant flavour, then brings his left hand up to Alex’s mouth.

 

“Open up,” he commands, his hand hovering millimetres from her lips.

 

“What? No,” she giggles, “give it here.” She attempts to take the piece of cake from his hand but he pulls it away and out of her reach. “Ma-att,” she whines pitifully, raising her hand up and beckoning with her fingers.

 

“Shush, Kingston, and let me feed you,” he says firmly.

 

“No, Matt, don’t be silly,” Alex shakes her head at him and her curls spin and bounce around her face.

 

“Not, being silly,” he pouts, “it’s my birthday, and I _want_ to.”

 

“Oh, you can’t use your birthday as an excuse for _everything_ , Matt ...”

 

“Yes I can,” he states adamantly, “it’s _my_ birthday,” he smirks. “Now open up!”

 

Alex huffs and folds her arms across her chest, sulking back into the sofa cushions, staring at him crossly. Matt doesn’t fold. He just raises his eyebrows at her as he takes another scrumptious looking bite into _his_ piece of cake, with an exaggerated moan of delight.

 

Alex looks away and huffs again, then glances back up at him with a furrowed brow before opening her mouth slightly.

 

Matt brings his hand with _her_ cake back down to her lips, “wider than that, Kingston, come on.”

 

She opens her mouth wide and leans forward a little, finally taking a bite of the delicious cake she had made the evening before.

 

“Mmm,” she sighs as she nods in approval, and Matt places the rest of her piece in her hand before consuming the rest of his slice. “Definitely need a cup of tea with this,” she reflects, and Matt hums his agreement, before rising from the sofa to make two steaming cups of tea for them.

 

Not five minutes later, Alex’s pager starts beeping and she downs the rest of her tea, leaving Matt to wash the mugs and place his new pen back in its case and in his locker before venturing out of the lounge to begin another hard day’s work.


	16. I solemnly swear I am up to no good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today.
> 
> Enjoy x

“You two were in there a while,” Karen raises her eyebrows at Matt speculatively as he exits the lounge with a satisfied grin, “what were you up to?”

 

“We weren’t ‘up to’ _anything_ , Karen,” he shakes his head at his friend.

 

“Oh, course not,” she deadpans, “you were only in there for twenty minutes, together, _alone_ ; doing absolutely nothing,” she teases as she skips along beside him merrily.

 

“Was it really only twenty minutes?” Matt finds himself asking and Karen looks up at him with a knowing look. “Nothing _happened_ , Kaz,” he confirms, “she just gave me her gift and then we tried the cake, that’s all.”

 

“You _do_ know you have the most enormous grin on your face at the moment, right?” she giggles, apparently not believing a word he’s saying.

 

“Shut up, Kazza,” he can’t help but laugh along, “ _Nothing. Happened._ She bought me an engraved pen, was very nice.”

 

“ _Engraved?_ ” Karen’s eyebrows shoot up, “What’d it say? ‘Dearest Matt, love you forever, your Alex xx’,” she teases.

 

“Oh my god! Seriously? Let it be, Kaz,” he gapes at her, “it just had my name on.”

 

Karen laughs at his outrage and makes kissy faces at him as they walk down the corridor.

 

“Some friend _you_ are,” Matt sighs, running a hand anxiously through his hair. He really did seem to like Alex like that; in the lounge just now he’d found himself wanting to lick the cake crumbs off her lips and taste the tea on her tongue, but that was _so_ unbelievably inappropriate, there are even hospital rules against it.

 

“S’alright, Matt,” Karen interrupts his thoughts as her giggles subside, “you know I’m only teasing.” She links her arm through his and hugs it before spotting Arthur and leaving Matt’s side to bound up to him.

 

Matt smiles as she disappears, happy for her that she had found someone who likes her so much and could put up with her nonsense; if only _he_ could find someone like that.


	17. She changed my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple new characters introduced to the mix :)
> 
> Enjoy x

The next few weeks pass rather uneventfully; Matt and Karen stick to minor cases, Karen and Arthur continue dating and ... _more,_ while Matt helps them to keep it a secret, and Alex takes her role as Matt’s boss very seriously, teaching him in the more difficult cases and ensuring they only call each other by their last names.

 

However, whenever they happen to find themselves alone in a room; whether it be after a trauma once the gurney has been dragged away, or in the doctors’ lounge grabbing a cup of tea or coffee, the atmosphere between them changes. She calls him ‘Matt’ and he calls her ‘Alex’, or, more often, ‘Kingston’. They share heated glances and a proximity that they would not go near if anyone were around to see. They banter flirtatiously, their conversations bursting with innuendo. And Matt finds himself wanting more and realising he can no longer picture his life without her.

 

Matt watches, hypnotised, as Alex sashays away, throwing a smile over her shoulder at him for the compliment he had just bestowed upon her.

 

He smiles to himself as he picks up a new chart from the rack, then heads over to curtain two where his patient awaits.

 

“Hello,” Matt grins as he greets a little brown haired girl, aged approximately eight, he guesses, with the deepest, warm brown eyes he’d seen.

 

“Hello,” she smiles weakly up at him from her cross-legged position on the bed.

 

“My names Mr Smith,” he directs at the girl’s mother, who was hovering anxiously beside her daughter, “but you can call me Matt if you like,” he winks at the little girl.

 

“I’m Sarah-Jane,” the little girl holds out her hand for him to shake, she seems so mature for her age. “We have the same surname,” she beams as she observes.

 

“Well, Sarah-Jane,” he takes her hand and perches on the edge of the bed, “what is a pretty little girl like you doing in a horrible place like this?”

 

“I don’t feel well,” Sarah replies, looking down at her hands.

 

“She has a fever, and a bit of nausea; doesn’t feel like eating,” the mother expands on her daughter’s comment, “often says she has stomach ache, and she gets headaches and sleeps a lot.”

 

“Oh dear,” Matt glances back at the girl, brow furrowed in concern, “don’t want you not feeling well, do we? Lie down and I’ll take a look at you, if that’s alright?”

 

Sarah lies back on the bed and her mother begins to chew her nails nervously as Matt examines her; checking her pupils, her ears, in her mouth (she giggles when he asks her to stick her tongue out), her temperature, feels down her neck and under her arms for swollen glands and finally notes where her pain is in her abdomen.

 

“Alright,” he grins down at her as he straightens, “all done. I’m just going to find another doctor who knows all about little girls like you, so that she can make sure I get it right; don’t want to give you the wrong medicine do we?”

 

Matt asks the mother if he can talk to her privately a moment and closes the curtain around the little girl.

 

“It feels like she may have a slightly enlarged spleen, Mrs Smith,” he explains to her, having not wanted to scare the child if he wasn’t correct, “I’m going to find Doctor Oswald, our paediatrician, for a second opinion,” the mother nods, “I don’t want you to worry just yet, it could mean a vast number of things.”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Ah, Doctor Kingston,” Matt catches Alex’s eye and can’t face passing her without hearing her voice.

 

“Mr Smith,” she nods toward him in acknowledgement.

 

“You haven’t seen Doctor Oswald around anywhere, have you?” he makes a point of glancing around in order to stop himself staring at her lips as she replies.

 

“No, sorry, darling,” she begins to shake her head and looks back down at the chart she dealing with, “Oh, actually,” her head snaps up and she unintentionally looks him straight in the eye, “um, I think I saw her leaving exam one a few minutes ago, she’s probably in the lounge.”

 

Matt sighs his relief, “Ah, thank you, Kingston,” he grins and darts off in the direction she had pointed, hearing a faint “Any time.” _And_ _was that a giggle?_ He thinks as he opens the lounge door.

 

Shaking his head of his thoughts he spies Dr Oswald curled up on the sofa, her feet tucked underneath her as she sips from a large mug.

 

“Doctor Oswald, sorry to interrupt,” he calls over to her, keeping his hand on the door hoping she would catch on to his urgency. “But I have a young girl in curtain two I think you should see.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” the petite doctor smiles up at him over her mug.”

 

“Well, you see she’s only eight,” he begins again, attempting to sound more urgent, “but she has an enlarged spleen and other symptoms I don’t like the look of in only one patient.”

 

Dr Oswald’s eyes widen a little and she sets her mug down on the coffee table before striding over to him and through the door as he holds it open.

 

Matt reels off the girl’s symptoms and raises his concern of what he fears it might be as they approach the curtain.

 

“Sarah-Jane?” Dr Oswald greets the girl in a friendly manner as Matt observes from the curtain edge, “I’m Doctor Clara Oswald, and Mr Smith, here, tells me you’re not feeling very well.”

 

Sarah’s eyes flick over to Matt’s before resting on the friendly doctor in front of her and nodding.

 

“I know he’s had a look at you, but would you mind if _I_ have a look as well?” Clara asks gently.

 

Sarah shakes her head and lies back onto the bed again as permission, and Matt glances to the mother as she anxiously watches her baby’s second examination.

 

“Okay, all done,” Clara winks at the girl as she sits up, “I’m afraid we’re going to have to take some blood just to check, alright, I’ll get my favourite nurse to do it so it won’t hurt much.”

 

Matt sighs inwardly, he knew there was something wrong with this poor girl after his examination, but he still wished Dr Oswald could have said it was nothing serious and sent the girl home with a lollipop.

 

“Mrs Smith, may I speak to you in private?” Clara asks the mother and they both exit the curtain and converse in hushed voices.

 

“Can you stay with me, Matty?” the little girl suddenly pipes up, “When they take my blood?”

 

“Of course I can, poppet,” he smiles and perches on the end of her bed, holding her hand reassuringly.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

As the day goes on, Matt keeps checking in on the little girl and finds himself glancing over every time he walks passed.

 

Late that afternoon he notices the girl and her mother crying into each other’s arms as Dr Oswald gazes at them with sadness in her eyes, mumbles something about giving them space, and pulls the curtains around them for privacy.

 

“What happened?” Matt asks, frantically catching up to Dr Oswald and grabbing her arm.

 

His heart drops when she turns to him with big sorrowful eyes, “she has Leukaemia, Matt,” she takes his hand in both of hers and looks into his eyes, “acute lymphoblastic leukaemia to be precise. I’m sorry.”

 

Matt has nothing to say, it is always sad when a patient is diagnosed with a nasty or incurable disease, but when it’s a _child_ it somehow seems so much worse. _And a_ wonderful _child at that,_ Matt thinks, he has suddenly become very attached to little Sarah-Jane; he knew that was foolish, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“She likes you, Matt,” Dr Oswald interrupts his thoughts, “I’m having her moved to the paediatric ward, but if you could visit her while she undergoes treatment I’m sure she’d love to see you, and you’d definitely help keep her spirits up.”

 

“Of course!” He replies immediately. _How could I refuse?_ He thinks to himself. _She’s an angel, she doesn’t deserve this,_ _and he’ll give her all the help and support he can give_.

 

“Thank you,” Dr Oswald smiles at him and releases his hand, turning towards the lifts.

 

“Any time,” he hears himself say, and suddenly his mind floods with the memory of Alex giggling at him earlier and all he wants now is to find her and seek comfort from her in any way she’d allow.


	18. Moment of Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just realised how far ahead of what I have posted I have written. So you lucky people may actually get a chapter a day from now on :)
> 
> This chapter has a trauma warning, but I'll put it in the end notes for you.
> 
> Enjoy x

“How is she doing?” Alex enquires gently, a week later, as she spots Matt exiting the lift.

 

“Sarah-Jane?” he asks in confirmation, “She’s alright. She had a bit of a chest infection so they had to clear that up before starting her treatment ... but she began yesterday.”

 

“It’s lovely that you keep visiting her,” she smiles warmly as they walk back to the doctors’ lounge side by side.

 

“Well,” he smiles modestly, “I love kids. And Sarah-Jane is special, there’s something about her. We get along so well ... I really hope she makes it through this.”

 

“Oh darling,” Alex places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “she seems a strong girl, and with _your_ support as well as everyone else she has around her,” she sighs and smiles reassuringly, “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah,” he smiles weakly back at her, “I’m sure she will.”

 

                                                                                ~

 

Any further conversation they were to have was cut short by an emergency trauma; a house fire had brought them a family of four, and it was ‘all hands on deck’.

 

The mother and baby girl were alright, they had minor burns and were seen to by three of the interns. However, the father had gone back inside to find his son and had come out a little worse off.

 

Dr’s Price and Green were attending to the boy with two interns, while Dr’s Kingston and Darvill were attending the father with Matt and another intern, Carrie. Dr Martha Jones was called down from surgery to attend to them both.

 

“You alright in here for a moment while I check on the boy?” Dr Jones asks as she moves through the adjoining doors to the other trauma room.

 

“Yep, we can manage,” Dr Kingston assures her, “Miss Snow,” she directs at Carrie, “come and talk to the patient, try to calm him down whilst we check his vitals.”

 

The room is buzzing with hasty activity, people calling to each other over the humming and beeping of machines, and Matt just stands back a little, out of the way, watching the scene unfold and finally takes in the extent of damage one small house fire can cause.

 

“He’s got third degree burns over 80-90% of his body,” Alex sighs in dismay as the activity slows, “there’s nothing we can do except make him comfortable now.”

 

Matt’s eyes shoot up to her face only to find her looking straight back at him, so much sorrow and frustration swimming in her eyes. He’s seen her with that look of ‘loss’ before, but he still can’t get over its intensity and the way it makes him want to hold her close and protect her from all the hurt and suffering until everything feels safe again.

 

“Miss Snow, he’s going to need intubation,” her eyes flick over to the blond haired girl by the patients head, “Dr Darvill, get Ma-Mr Smith to assist you with an escharotomy ...” she glances from Arthur, to Matt, to the patient, “I’m going to talk to his wife, I’ll be right back.”

 

Carrie immediately gets on with the intubation with help from one of the nurses, while another places him under local anaesthetic and talks him calmly through what is happening.

 

“ _He’s_ going to be fine,” Chuny, another nurse, comes in from the boy’s room, “you need any help in here?”

 

“You could help us with an escharotomy,” Arthur pipes up, and Chuny hurriedly gets all the equipment ready and pauses for further instruction.

 

“What do we do?” Matt asks hesitantly, imitating Arthur’s movements and picking up a scalpel.

 

“We cut,” he replies dryly, “there is too much swelling and his burnt skin is restricting and may cut off circulation as well as making it difficult for him to breathe.”

 

“Right...”

 

“Just ... copy exactly what I do,” And they begin with his arms, then move to his legs.

 

“His chest is struggling to expand,” Chuny confirms on observation once the intubation is complete.

 

Arthur moves his scalpel over the patient’s chest and motions for Matt to do the same.

 

But Matt just freezes, unable to move from where his is at the base of the table, unable to make another cut, unable to think, unable to _breathe_ , unable to ... he wobbles and the outside of his field of vision begins to blacken.

 

“I c-can’t ...” he manages, before he feels the scalpel being pulled from his hand by Dr Jones, and two strong arms catch him unexpectedly from behind as he falls and his world goes dark.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Matt?” He hears his name echo through his mind as he gradually comes back to his senses, “Matt, darling, you’re alright. I’ve got you.”

 

Eventually, Matt’s eyes flutter open and he finds himself blinking up at Alex’s beautiful face as she leans over him and delicately brushes his floppy fringe out of his eyes.

 

He immediately sits up, startled by where he is and what had happened. _I had been in trauma. Everybody was rushing around madly. I had a very important task. Ah, I was copying Arthur ... There was an awful smell. Everything was happening so_ fast _!_ And then he remembers, _There was a guy on the table, covered in burns, who wasn’t going to survive. I just couldn’t cope with it anymore._ Then came the embarrassment, _Oh, then I must have fainted. ‘How_ manly _of you, Matt’._ Then he suddenly feels sick as it all comes flashing back in his mind.

 

“Not so fast, Matt,” Alex places a reassuring but stern hand on his shoulder and tries to get him to lie down again.

 

“I think I’m gonna ...” he heaves a little and Alex’s hand shoots out behind her for the emesis basin she had placed on the coffee table, just in case.

 

She mutters calmly and quietly to him, holding his fringe from his face and rubbing gentle circles on his back as he empties his stomach into the bowl.

 

Finally he collapses back into the sofa, breathing heavily, and groaning at the dull cramp in his empty stomach.

 

Chuny comes into the lounge to check on him and see if Alex would like relieving, but leaves, only thirty seconds later, with the emesis basin.

 

“Sorry,” Matt croaks out after a minute, his throat sore from throwing up.

 

Alex gets to her feet and grabs a tall glass out of one of the cupboards, fills it with cold water from the tap and brings it over for him to sip from before she places it on the coffee table behind her and returns to crouching in front of him on the floor.

 

“S’alright,” she finally sighs, studying him with concern, “How are you feeling now?”

 

“Ergh,” Matt tries to sit up again but his aching stomach muscles won’t let him, “embarrassed.”

 

“Oh, don’t be, sweetie,” she rubs her hand up and down his forearm comfortingly, “that was a horrible case, and you’ve never had to do anything like that before. To be perfectly honest, _I_ was having trouble dealing with it; that’s why I excused myself to talk to his wife.”

 

“Yeah, but ...” he diverts his gaze from her eyes and looks up at the ceiling, sighing in exasperation, “I _fainted_.”

 

“And I _caught_ you,” she states, and Matt’s eyes flick back to hers immediately, “don’t worry, darling, we all have our weaknesses. And, honestly, if _that’s_ your only weakness, which, as far as I can tell, it _is_ , then you are going to be absolutely fine,” she grins warmly at him.

 

“It’s not ...” he begins as he gazes sleepily into her eyes. He suddenly becomes very aware of how tired he is, the entire event having drained his energy completely.

 

“Not _what_ , darling?” she shifts a little uncomfortably in her position on the floor.

 

“Not my _only_ weakness,” he replies, sitting up slightly and attempting to pull her up off the floor.

 

Understanding what he is trying to do, she decides to assist him in his endeavour, drags herself off the floor and settles comfortably onto the sofa behind him, opening her arms to him as he slowly lowers himself back down, resting his head in her lap.

 

“Really?” She questions him quietly as she affectionately rakes her fingers through his hair.

 

“Nope,” he yawns as sleep takes over him, “I can think of one other ...”

 

“What?” She whispers as she fondly watches his breathing even out.

 

He sighs and rolls slightly. “ _Who..._ ” He corrects, just as sleep utterly consumes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So this chapter has a severe burn case, but I don't go into graphic detail. It just sets the scene in order for the rest of the chapter to unfold. Just thought I'd warn you as I don't want any of you fainting as well ... ;)


	19. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't manage to update you with a chapter yesterday; I was out in London meeting one of my favourite authors, John Green, along with his brother Hank and their friend Maureen Johnson! - Also, Benjamin Cook turned up to watch! - It was Awesome!
> 
> As apology for my neglecting you, I shall post two chapters today :)
> 
> And hopefully they will make you Very happy with me again ... ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

It was nine thirty in the evening. Matt was just settling under his duvet, snuggled in his cosy bed, in his warm, familiar apartment, after being sent home from work early, due to his ‘episode’ during trauma, when his phone began to vibrate loudly on his bedside table.

 

He groans in his sleepy state and rolls over, flinging his arm out to grab at his mobile before it buzzes itself off the table.

 

“’Lo?” he answers huskily without looking at the screen to see who it is.

 

“Oh, sorry Matt,” Alex’s soft voice comes floating through the phone, “did I wake you?”

 

“No! No, not at all. I was just ...” he trails off, suddenly very awake.

 

“I’m sorry; I just wanted to check how you were, after ... you know?” Her voice is calm and gentle and caressing in his ear.

 

“Oh, I’m fine,” he grins and tries to assure her, the phone pressed tightly to his ear. “I’ve just been watching the football reruns,” he rolls back over onto the side he was lying on before. “I got a call from my sister asking how work was, so obviously I told her today’s story and she was highly amused by it all.”

 

Alex tries to stifle a giggle. “Did you tell her how I came to your rescue like your ‘knight in shining armour’?” She teases.

 

“I did!” he confirms enthusiastically, “Did you _actually_ catch me, Kingston?” He has been wondering about asking her ever since it happened, but curiosity has definitely got the better of him.

 

“Mmm,” she nods before realising he can’t see her, “I did ... somehow. Just in the right place at the right time I suppose.”

 

“And with incredible strength, if you ask me,” he adds, “I’m not exactly _light._ ... Thank you.”

 

“For what, darling?”

 

“For taking care of me,” he smiles.

 

“One of my many talents,” she replies modestly.

 

“ _Many_ talents?” Matt responds playfully, raising his eyebrows even though he’s not visible to her.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Alex giggles and flushes slightly as his implication.

 

“Make me,” he flirts stubbornly.

 

“I can’t over the phone, Matt,” she giggles.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you _can,_ Kingston,” he hints as his voice drops.

 

“ _Another_ of my many talents?” she suggests feebly, attempting to ignore the warmth that had begun to swirl in her abdomen at his lowered tone.

 

“Precisely,” he almost growls.

 

_We shouldn’t be talking like this,_ Alex finds herself thinking, _this is dangerous._ She knows that any kind of relationship between them; more than just colleagues or friends, would not be allowed at work; _she is his boss. She has to appraise him at the end of the year. It wouldn’t be fair on anyone._

_Oh but his_ voice _is so intoxicating. And it has been_ such _a long time. He is gorgeous and flirty and fun and a good friend. Perhaps if this conversation continues it will be alright, it doesn’t have to change anything. It’s just a bit of fun between friends._

“Alex?” the concern in his voice brings her out of her thoughts, “You still there?”

 

“Y-yes, sorry darling,” she shakes her head from the direction her silly mind was heading, “was just thinking.”

 

“About what?” he asks, a cheeky glint to his question.

 

“Um ...” she hesitates, lost for what to say; she couldn’t very well tell him what she was _actually_ thinking.

 

“Were you thinking about how wonderful it feels to have someone talk to you in a low flirtatious voice as you’re getting ready for bed?” he suggests mischievously, a confidence, he wasn’t sure he had, somehow taking over.

 

“What?” Alex gasps quietly as his words send more heat pooling to her stomach, “I’m not getting ready for bed,” is all she can reply with, “I-I just got home.”

 

“ _Really_?” Matt hums the word out, “And what does your terribly sexy self have planned for tonight then?”

 

“I ... um,” she falters. _Sexy? Really? Shut up, Alex, that’s not the point._ “Err, probably relaxing on my sofa with a glass of wine and a sitcom ... oh and making a spaghetti Bolognese as I haven’t eaten since two” she tries to sound completely unflustered by his previous comment, but finds herself holding her breath in anticipation of his next.

 

“Oh how delicious,” the words roll enticingly off his tongue, “can I come?”

 

“You can _come_ whenever you like, sweetie, you don’t need my permission for that.” The words are out of her mouth before she even realises she thought them, and now _her_ voice has dropped as well. _That has got to be the most spontaneous,_ dirtiest _remark she has ever come up with around him. How does he_ do _that to her?_

 

She hears Matt gasp on the other end of the line, before he groans and there is a muffled shuffling of bed covers, and a blush rushes up her cheeks and burns her ears.

 

“Well, well, Kingston,” his voice is so gravelly and filled with arousal, Alex has to sit down, weak-kneed with what it’s doing to her insides, “someone’s good with the _come_ -backs when she wants to be.”

 

Alex hears herself groan at his pun and sinks back into the sofa cushions, crossing her legs in an effort to quell the ache beginning between them. She really wishes she could throw one of those large cushions at his smug face.

 

“I didn’t mean ... um ...” she can barely breathe let alone speak.

 

“Oh, no. You can’t take it back _now_ , Kingston,” he warns playfully, “ _you_ said it. It’s out there. All we can do now is act upon it.”

 

“What?” she pants in shock. _Surely he doesn’t mean he’s gonna... Not while I’m still on the phone? Wait..._ Her mind races a mile a minute. _He’s not expecting me_ _too_ help _him..._ “Oh my god!”

 

“What _is_ your filthy mind conjuring up now, love?” he giggles, and Alex swallows, attempting to reign in her feelings of arousal and bring her breathing under control.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” he questions smugly, “Not flustered by a little harmless flirting are you?”

 

“No!” She manages to squeak, although it feels like rather _heavy_ flirting to her.

 

“S’alright, Kingston,” he sighs happily, “I’ll leave you with your thoughts,” he winks even though she can’t see him, “it really is _warm_ in this bed.”

 

Alex hears him release a small satisfied moan before, “Night, Kingston.”

 

“Um, night...” she barely manages utter the words.

 

“Sweet dreams,” he adds with a wink before hanging up, and the line goes dead.

 

Alex doesn’t move for several minutes, until the phone falls out of her hand and startles her back to reality. She shakes her head vehemently and slowly manages to rise from the sofa before wandering into the kitchen in a dream-like state; the conversation of the last few minutes mulling over in her head as she begins to prepare her dinner.

 

Matt chuckles as he places his mobile back on the table then rolls over again. Facing his window he contemplates their conversation in his head, smiling at the way he could fluster her and out-right grinning as he recalls her spectacular innuendo in the centre of their phone call. Then, suddenly realising where that discussion could have lead, he feels a mix of guilt; at letting it go in that direction with her, and frustration; as his arousal jumps to a whole new level. It’s a good thing he managed to nap, albeit on Alex’s lap, in the lounge earlier, as he wasn’t likely to get much sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFTBA!!!


	20. A Beautiful Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised two chapters today, so here's the second one :)
> 
> I'm so glad you are all still enjoying reading this.  
>  \- I promise the angst doesn't go on forever!
> 
> Enjoy x

“Goodness, Kingston, I thought you’d had the weekend off?” Matt cheerily greets a rather dishevelled looking, _but still gorgeous,_ Alex as she enters the doctors’ lounge where Matt was pouring himself a cup of tea. He hurriedly gets out a second mug and teabag and pours the boiling water into both. “You look exhausted.”

 

“How kind of you to state the obvious, darling,” Alex teases as she unwinds her scarf and hangs it up along with her coat.

 

“Well, no, I mean ... you still look as stunning as always,” he flashes her a smile at which she rolls her eyes, “perhaps just a little ... rough around the edges.”

 

He adds milk and sugar to their teas and removes the teabags before bringing them over and placing one steaming mug in Alex’s hand and sitting down on the sofa beside her.

 

“One word,” Alex begins as explanation to her exhaustion, “ _Salome!_ ” She takes sip of her drink and shivers as it warms her from the inside, out.

 

“Ah,” Matt nods in understanding, glee written all over his features, “Is she over here now then?”

 

“Arrived Friday morning,” she takes another sip, savouring the peace and tranquillity; despite being around the clumsy baby-giraffe that is Matt.

 

“Ooh so you’ve been together the whole weekend? That must be lovely!”

 

“Oh it _is_. Believe me I love my daughter very much, but the _whole_ weekend, Matt ... just me and her. No buffers between us. No time-out. I never thought I’d be so happy to go back to work,” she giggles into her tea and Matt joins in.

 

“Well how long is she over for?” He enquires, “Perhaps I could pop over one day and relieve you for a bit?” He suddenly freezes, realising he had just invited himself over _and_ invited himself to meet Salome. As much as he would love to meet her, he probably shouldn’t have said that.

 

“Err, well ... um,” Alex stammers a little, surprised at his proposal. _He_ is _great with kids_ , she thinks, she’d seen how much he adored Sarah-Jane, _and Sal would certainly like him_. “Maybe,” she finally replies.

 

“Sorry Alex,” he apologises for being so forward, “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to sound like I was inviting myself over. I just ... I’d love to meet her.”

 

“I know, darling, it’s alright,” she sighs as she peers at him over the rim of her cup, “She’s here ‘til the end of the week ... What’s your schedule like on Wednesday?”

 

Matt observes her frowning at him in thought; she’s obviously trying to make up her mind about something, and he doesn’t want to scare her off.

 

“Um, working six ‘til six,” he responds honestly, “why?”

 

“Six am ‘til six pm?” she ascertains, her frown lifting slightly.

 

“No, I’m _off_ from six am ‘til six pm, then I’m back on again overnight ...” he waits patiently while she thinks to herself. He notices that look in her eye she often gets when involved in serious contemplation; at war with herself.

 

“Okay, well, Wednesday is Salome’s birthday and ...” she looks up into his eyes as if she’s not quite made up her mind, but will find the answers there, “well I wanted to take her to see that show, _you_ _know_ , ‘Matilda’...” she sighs despondently and her eyes search his again.

 

Matt knows better than to presume the end of her sentence and interrupt before she has finished, so he allows her to battle furiously with herself until she comes across a decision and is able to finish what she set out to say.

 

“... and, well, I suppose you couldn’t come with us to that as you’ll be working, but ...” she bites her lip and Matt thinks she has never looked more adorable, “well you could come over during the day and meet her,” she looks at him questioningly, and Matt doesn’t miss the hope in her eyes. “If you’re not too tired of course,” she adds and looks away.

 

“No, no, of course! I’d love to,” he grins enthusiastically, “I’ll grab some sleep in the morning and then pop in for the afternoon. Maybe? Um, if that’s alright with you, that is?”

 

“Wonderful, darling, it would be a pleasure to have you” Alex smiles warmly and places her free hand on Matt’s knee as a friendly gesture, before suddenly removing it as though he burnt her. “ _Over_!” she reiterates, “it would be a pleasure to have you _over.”_

 

Matt chuckles and waggles his eyebrows at her over his mug even as he takes a sip.

 

“She is exhausting so get all the sleep you can,” she rapidly tries to get back on track. “Come for lunch if you like?”

 

He snorts and glances up at Alex, who flushes lightly as realisation dawns in her eyes. He knew it wasn’t intended as an innuendo, or even a question; it was an invitation, and one he planned on accepting whole-heartedly.

 

“Sounds perfect, Kingston,” he enthuses, “I thoroughly look forward to meeting her.”

 

“You won’t say that after a _day_ with her,” she sniggers and finishes her drink.

 

“Oh, if she’s anything like her mother I won’t be able to get enough,” he flirts, and Alex is glad she has swallowed her last mouthful of tea; otherwise she’d now be wearing it.

 

“Matt, you can’t keep saying things like that,” she tries to reason with him. _Although she loves hearing him talk that way around her and about her, and the attention from someone so young and good-looking ‘does wonders for a woman’s ego’; as she keeps informing him, she fears she may enjoy it a bit too much._

 

“Like what?” he retorts.

 

“Like _that_ ,” she places her empty cup on the coffee table next to Matt’s, “you say such nice things sometimes ...”

 

“I thought you liked me saying those things?” he asks incredulously.

 

“I do, darling, but ...”

 

“Then why can’t I keep saying them?” he interrupts her and she huffs, averting her eyes before _his_ become too distracting and she forgets her reasons why he can’t keep saying things like that.

 

“I like you, Kingston; surely you know that by now.” He dips his head and catches her eye, but she just stares at him like a lost kitten and he knows he has to say more.

 

“You’re a good friend, Alex; you proved that just last week when you took care of me after that trauma. Every day I think to myself how beautiful you are; on the inside as well as the outside. And I just like to make you feel good about yourself; feel _happy_. You deserve it. You get this sort of _glow_ about you when you’re happy and I never want to see it fade away.”

 

She gasps. “Oh, Matt ...” Her eyes search his frantically for a moment.

 

A second passes where they gaze at each other and neither of them utters a word.

 

Then suddenly, and quite spontaneously, she leans towards him, grabbing him by his shirt-collar with both hands and pulling his mouth down to hers.

 

Matt squeaks, embarrassingly, before reacting with fervour; one hand sliding up to bury into her luscious curls whilst the other glides around her back to pull her in closer to him.

 

Alex whimpers and parts her lips; presenting Matt with another invitation he intends on accepting. He moans quietly as his tongue slips past hers and begins exploring her mouth, a familiar heat beginning to pool in Alex’s stomach at the sordid sound.

 

The low rumble of activity outside the doctors’ lounge becomes louder and the pair spring apart as they simultaneously realise the lounge door has opened, staring at each other in horror as they attempt to get their breathing under control.

 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Karen teases as she enters the lounge, hurriedly closing the door behind her so that no one else sees what she momentarily witnessed.

 

“ _Karen!_ ” Alex yelps, “It’s not what it looks like.”

 

Matt smirks at her and her eyes flick to his then immediately back to Karen’s; suddenly not in the mood for his smug games, and waiting for a Karen’s reaction.

 

“Course not,” Karen smirks sceptically. “Hey, just be glad it was _me_ who walked in on you and not anyone else,” she nods pointedly at the rumpled couple as she skips over to the coffee machine.

 

“Oh my god,” Alex shakes her head disbelievingly and lets it fall into her hands.

 

“It’s alright, Alex,” Matt places a comforting hand over hers as she glances back up at him, “Karen’s right, _she_ won’t tell anyone; it’s fine. We were lucky.”

 

“Lucky?” Alex’s eyes flash and Matt’s hand rapidly leaves hers, opting for taking the mugs and returning them to the sink, “ _Lucky?_ ... Matt, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what got into me,” she states adamantly, vehemently shaking her head. _Oh God, what has she done? That really wasn’t a good idea. He’s never going to just ‘let it be’ now is he?_

 

“What?” Matt’s head snaps round to face her, “Alex, _you_ didn’t do it, _we_ did. And it _happened_ so, no going back and pretending it didn’t. You can’t keep doing that to me.”

 

“It wasn’t _supposed_ to happen,” she emphasises. _It really wasn’t. Was it?_

 

“But, it _did_.”

 

“Yes, well ... never again,” she sighs and pushes herself up from the sofa, “I have work to get back to.”

 

“Alex?...” He tries to regain her attention as she scurries across the room.

 

“No, Matt,” she places a hand on the door, ready to escape, “and maybe it’s best you _don’t_ come over on Wednesday,” she swings the door open and steps through it, shooting a quick “Sorry” Over her shoulder as she flees.

 

“What was all _that_?” Karen squeals excitedly after a few seconds, watching the door swing closed.


	21. Forgive and Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of short introduction/link to the next chapter; which is quite long in comparison.
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex miraculously manages to avoid Matt the remainder of the day. But the following morning he spies her just as she is entering the building and calls out to her.

 

Sighing in frustration, then taking a deep breath in, Alex turns to greet her assailant. But Matt speaks before she has a chance.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologises graciously as he catches up to her, “Really, Alex, I am very sorry.”

 

Of course Alex knows exactly what he’s sorry for _, but really it is she who should be apologising; she behaved appallingly yesterday; first making unintentional innuendos, then kissing him and hurriedly fleeing the scene._

 

“Honestly, Matt, it’s fine,” she can’t bear to hear him apologise to her for something that was _her_ fault, “ _I’m_ the one who should be apologising. I’m sorry _._ ”

 

“So...forgiven?” He asks shyly.

 

“Nothing to forgive you for,” she smiles adamantly.

 

And just like that, they are friends again, and on speaking terms. _Forgiven and forgotten._ She thinks to herself, _now everything can go back to normal._

“I forgive you too, by the way,” he adds cheekily, and she pokes her tongue out at him. “But I’ll never forget it.”

 

 _Oh shit._ She thinks. _So_ not _forgive and forget. He doesn’t even think she really needs forgiving for what she did; well perhaps she should ask forgiveness for walking out like she was being chased by a swarm of bees, but_ he _is talking about the kiss. He is never going to forget the kiss. Well to be honest, neither is she ..._

“You’re doing it again,” Matt stifles a giggle as he looks down at her fondly, snapping her out of her daydream.

 

“Doing what?” she asks in confusion, squirming under his gaze. _How does he_ do _that with just a simple glance?_

“Thinking,” he draws the word out and makes it sound a hell of a lot sexier than just _thinking._

 

Alex clears her throat and averts her eyes. “What I said yesterday, Matt ...” she begins.

 

“Which bit?” He interrupts, taking a step closer to her.

 

“Er, the bit about you not coming over on Wednesday,” she falters and bites her lip as she contemplates what she is about to revoke.

 

“Oh that bit you spat at me as you stormed out the room after our fantastic kiss?” he taps his chin as he pretends to attempt to recall the specifics of their encounter, “think I can remember that part.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes at him before continuing. “No more cheek from you or I shan’t take back what I said,” she chastises.

 

“Sorry, Kingston,” he giggles. “What were you trying to say?”

 

“Well, I was going to say you _can_ come over and meet Salome on Wednesday, but I don’t think you deserve it now,” she teases.

 

“Really?” He beams, ecstatic that she has relented, “I’ll be good as gold, I promise.”

 

Alex giggles at the wide-eyed puppy-dog look he gives her and finally gives in. “Alright, but you have to do everything I ask of you, every day until Wednesday, without whinging.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” he bows theatrically, “and by the way, Kingston, Wednesday is tomorrow.”

 

“Is it really? Oh gosh, where does the time fly?” she enquires rhetorically.

 

“You must be getting senile in your old age,” he jokes, then immediately realises what he said and slaps his own hand as he straightens from his chortle.

 

Alex gives him a stern look. “I shall let that one go,” she muses, “we’ll blame it on your excitement for meeting my daughter. But you’d better make it up to me.”

 

“Oh, I will!”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

The rest of the afternoon passes swimmingly; Matt does everything he is asked, not _only_ by Alex, without question or dramatics. And Alex leaves around 8pm to go home to her daughter and relieve her babysitter. Then the night becomes torturously slow.

 

They have very few patients in the ER and virtually nobody waiting in chairs. There is barely anything to do; nothing to occupy Matt’s mind as it races a-mile-a-minute with thoughts of him and Alex, and of meeting Salome. Excitement overwhelming him, only to glance at the clock and realise he still has six hours ... _four_ hours ... _two hours_ on shift.

 

He wants to text her; let her know how he is looking forward to meeting her daughter and discovering their similarities and differences. To ask her if she has told Salome he is coming over. To check that his present for her will be suitable. But he knows she’ll be asleep; he’ll either get no reply or wake her up, and he has a feeling he also wouldn’t receive a reply if he _did_ wake her up.

 

Eventually the hours turn into minutes, and the minutes turn into seconds. And Matt finds himself sending one short text as he clocks out and grabs his coat; letting her know he has finished his shift and will see them around midday. That technically gives him just over five hours sleep, if he can calm his excited nerves and actually _get_ to sleep.


	22. You Dance just like a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, but I loved writing it.
> 
> Enjoy x

Having made the dutiful call to her parents so they could wish their granddaughter a happy birthday, Alex and Salome spent the morning unwrapping presents, listening to music and playing a new dance game she had been given, on the Wii.

 

When the sound of the doorbell rang through the flat just after midday, they were in the middle of a very energetic number.

 

“I’ll pause it,” Salome suggests as Alex stops dancing and attempts to catch her breath before moving to answer the door.

 

“No, Sal, it’s fine, you keep going,” she reassures her daughter; who seemed to be having no trouble keeping up with the dancers on the screen, “I’ll be right back.”

 

She prances through the hallway and swings open the door, still trying to regain her breath.

 

“Hi,” Matt begins brightly, “Are you alright?”

 

“Hey,” she pants, “yes, course I am. We’re just dancing on the Wii.” She gestures behind her, Wii remote still in her hand. “Come in.”

 

Matt gingerly steps inside Alex’s flat, looking around him at the welcoming hallway. He’d dropped Alex home before, but he’d never been across the threshold. He holds out a small bunch of flowers to her.

 

“Got you these,” he smiles as she closes the door behind him.

 

“Oh, sweetie, you shouldn’t have,” she gently takes them from him and smells the beautiful bouquet, “they’re lovely, thank you.”

 

Alex wanders back through the flat to her kitchen and Matt trails along behind her.

 

“There we are,” she states proudly as she places the flowers; now in a tall purple, patterned vase, on her windowsill. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Er, no. I’m alright thanks, I’ve not long had breakfast ... sort of.” _Why does he feel awkward? This is Alex. Just because he is inside her flat. Her_ home _. And her daughter, whom he has never met, is here._

Alex giggles at his apparent nervousness and immediately proceeds to deafen him as she calls through to the living room.

 

“Salome ... drink?”

 

“Yes, please,” she calls back, now sounding a tiny bit out of breath.

 

Alex makes up two glasses of orange juice, raising an eyebrow at Matt in question; making sure he definitely didn’t want anything. He smiles and just shakes his head.

 

“I brought this for ...” he trails off, nodding towards the small girl currently bouncing around in front of the television, as they make their way into the living room.

 

“Darling, you didn’t have to buy her anything,” Alex places the glasses on the coffee table as the song Salome was dancing to comes to an end. “Sal, come here and meet Matt.”

 

The little girl bounds over to them, grabbing her glass and taking a few large gulps before turning her attention to Matt.

 

_She looks a lot like Alex._ He thinks. _She has her same curly, brown hair; not quite as wild, more like tamed ringlets, and she has the same cheekbones and jawline. The only difference, as far as he can tell, are her deep brown eyes; Alex’s are a brilliant, sparkling green._

“Hello, Matty,” Salome smiles, ‘ _also the same as Alex’s’_ he notes, and holds a hand out to him.

 

“What is it with kids calling you ‘Matty’?” Alex frowns as her daughter takes his hand and shakes it in greeting.

 

“I dunno, but I like it,” he replies, smiling back at the little girl. “Here, I bought you something,” he holds his present out to her, “a little fairy told me it’s your birthday.”

 

“Ooh!” Salome pulls the present from his grasp and skips over to the sofa before ripping it open.

 

“What do you say, Salome?” Alex chastises her daughter for her atrocious manners.

 

“Thank you,” she shoots at him quickly before resuming her ripping.

 

“I’m a fairy now am I?” Alex smirks at him quietly over her glass.

 

“Nah, more like an angel,” he whispers back, keeping an eye on Salome to see her reaction.

 

Alex’s smirk falls from her face, but she quickly regains composure before he notices. “Oh now, _that_ is soppy. I think someone’s been working too long and not been getting enough sleep,” she winks.

 

“I agree,” he admits, “last night was torture after you left.”

 

Alex stares at him a while; slightly confused by his confession, trying to figure out what he meant. But he doesn’t notice; too busy focusing on Salome as she squeals at the book she now holds in her hands.

 

“Aw Mom, look,” she scurries over to her and holds the book in her outstretched arms.

 

“‘The Host’,” Alex reads as she takes the book from her daughter’s hands to study the cover.

 

Salome, now with empty hands, flings her arms around Matt’s waist and hugs him tightly.

 

“Thank you,” she smiles genuinely up at him, “I love it.”

 

“You haven’t read it yet, Sal,” Alex mumbles as she reads the back cover.

 

“That little fairy told me you like the ‘Twilight’ saga,” Matt explains, and if possible, her little beam widens. “And this is by the same author, so ...”

 

“It’s great,” Salome releases her grip around his waist and snatches the book out of her mother’s hand. “I want to read it now.”

 

“Err, Sal,” Alex huffs, “I was still reading that, honey.”

 

“Can I read it _now_ , Mom, please?” Salome is practically jumping up and down with excitement.

 

“We have a guest, sweetie,” Alex reasons.

 

“Just one chapter? Then I’ll come and play and be sociable.”

 

“How about you play now, and then I’ll let you read a chapter or two after lunch, deal?” It wasn’t a question. If her daughter refused and had a tantrum, _which she is definitely too old for now that she’s twelve,_ she would have none of it. Fortunately, Salome agreed.

 

“Great,” Matt interjects, “I was really hoping you’d show me how this game works. It looks very energetic.”

 

“Matty, you can _play_ ,” Salome attempts to drag him off the sofa, but he has other plans.

 

“No, no. How about you and your Mum show me how it’s done, first.” He suggests, remembering how out of breath Alex had appeared as she answered the door to him. “Then I might give it a go.”

 

Alex smirks at him as she takes another sip of juice, quirking an eyebrow, knowing exactly why he wants her to go first; so he can ogle her arse while she jumps about and spins around in front of him. And she hums her disapproval.

 

“Okay, come on Mommy,” Salome releases Matt’s hand, satisfied with his compromise, and starts tugging on her mother’s arm.

 

“Oh, _really_ , honey?” Alex tries to resist, “I’m rather worn out from this morning. How about you do one on your own to show Matt and then he can join you on the next one.”

 

“Noooo,” Salome whines, “I want to dance with _you,_ Mom.”

 

This time, Matt quirks an eyebrow at her; he knows he’s won. She loves her daughter so much; she’ll do anything for her, even if it means dancing around with her and embarrassing herself in front of him.

 

“Okay, fine,” she relents, allowing Salome to pull her over to the television. “Just _one_.”

 

Matt sighs loudly and stretches back comfortably onto the sofa as Salome chooses a song and presses ‘play’.

 

Before long he finds himself tapping his feet along to ‘It’s in his kiss’, by Cher, and attempting to stifle his giggles as he watches the girls dance; raising their arms above their heads before fanning them out to the side as they bounce on a hip, then flicking their feet out and turning around (Alex sticks her tongue out at Matt as she spins) and proceeding to wiggle to the music.

 

Salome cheekily sends the game straight into another song and Alex doesn’t have time to switch places with Matt before the music begins. And Matt is left enjoying the view again as Alex continues to dance with her daughter to ‘I’m a believer’ by The Monkees.

 

All too soon the song ends and Alex twirls over to her drink before another song is chosen, throwing the Wii remote she had been using into Matt’s lap as a gesture that _now_ it is _his_ turn.

 

“Yay, Matty,” Salome grins at him as he joins her and the music to ‘All the single ladies’, by Beyoncé, begins.

 

Alex laughs out loud at that and Matt sends her a playful warning look, before attempting to follow the dancers on screen.

 

Much to Alex’s surprise, he is rather coordinated and picks up the moves really quickly. He may still _look_ like a baby giraffe, but the game rapidly gives him points and ups his score until he’s nearly neck-and-neck with Salome.

 

Fortunately his score does not over take hers, as it is her birthday and tears would spill if he had beaten her.

 

“Well done,” Alex claps and congratulates him genuinely, “I’m going to start lunch. You two continue and I’ll get you a drink, Matt. I have a feeling you’ll want one now,” she winks as she wanders out of the room.

 

Salome already has the next song lined up and ready to play before she’s even got through the door and Matt finds himself hauled into dancing to another three songs before lunch is ready.

 

Alex leans on the doorframe between the two rooms as she fondly watches them dancing to ‘I’m a believer’ again; apparently Matt had said it was one of his favourites and insisted on it as Alex had got to dance to it earlier.

 

She beckons them into the kitchen as the song comes to an end and instructs Salome to turn everything off first.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Lunch goes well; the conversations flow and they all have each other laughing until they cry. Matt had sat himself at the island in the middle of the kitchen first and Salome hopped up next to him, leaving Alex to sit opposite.

 

“Can I go and read for a bit now please, Mom?” Salome asks politely as she scoops up her last mouthful of macaroni.

 

“As soon as you finish your drink, love,” she smiles as she sips at her own drink, before taking all the plates and placing them in the washing machine.

 

She finds herself sitting opposite Matt again as Salome jumps down from the table in search of her new book and a quiet corner.

 

“So ...” Alex begins, “You worn out yet?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Matt beams. _He is so happy right now, he thinks he could burst. He is with Alex, in her flat. He has met her daughter and thinks she is incredible. And she seems to like him too. He doesn’t think he has felt so included in a family since before he left home._

“Really? Goodness I was worn out after just two songs and you did ... what ... _four_?”

 

“I have more stamina,” he resolves and downs the rest of his drink.

 

“I have _plenty_ stamina, I’ll have you know,” she retorts.

 

“Really, Kingston,” he reverts back to their comfortable flirting, “You willing to demonstrate?”

 

“Oh darling, you can only _dream_ of having half the stamina I possess,” she winks before raising her glass to her lips.

 

Matt watches, mesmerised by the stain left on her glass from her lipstick and by the movement of her throat as she swallows.

 

“And dream, I do,” he says absent-mindedly, eyes still focussed on her lips.

 

Alex frowns a little. “Matt?” She questions him quietly, taking advantage of his obvious distraction.

 

“Hmmm?” he’s definitely not paying attention anymore.

 

“How often have you dreamt of my lips?”

 

“ _What_?” She shocks him out of his stupor, and she giggles.

 

“Well, you just said you _do_ dream, darling, and you’re staring at my mouth,” she reasons.

 

“Err ... um” he stutters and a blush runs up his cheeks.

 

_Bless_ , she thinks, _she can fluster him so easily. He manages to fluster_ her _over the phone, but face-to-face he’s not so hot. Well that’s a lie; he_ is _hot, but she means the other kind of ‘hot’._

“Oh, Kingston,” he purrs, apparently having regained his composure, “You don’t want to know the dreams I have involving your mouth.”

 

Her eyebrows shoot up and she feels that all-too-familiar heat rushing to her core as her cheeks burn red. _Okay so maybe he_ can _fluster her face-to-face._ She takes another _long_ gulp of her drink and empties it.

 

Needing an excuse to get away from his gaze, she picks up all three glasses and decides to place them in the dishwasher too; and grab a washing tablet and put the machine on to start.

 

However, Matt is standing directly behind her as she straightens and his hands naturally land on her hips.

 

She gasps, unaware that he was so close, and spins in the circle of his arms. His eyes flash with desire sending more heat to pool in her stomach, and he tightens his hold, causing her breathing to hitch.

 

“I missed you so much at work last night,” he tells her honestly.

 

“Matt ...” she warns as he leans into her, pressing her against the kitchen counter.

 

But before she can dissuade him any further, his lips are on hers; devouring any words she had left and turning them into soft moans as he runs his tongue over her lips and seeks entrance into her mouth.

 

Suddenly there is a loud thump from the floor above and Alex immediately comes to her senses, pushing him away.

 

“Salome,” she pants, eyes wide but darkening.

 

“She’s reading,” he protests, pulling her to him again.

 

He just manages to capture her lips before she’s pushing him away again.

 

“No, Matt, I can’t,” she escapes his hold and puts space between them so that she can think rationally.

 

“Why not, Alex?” he looks at her, hurt by her rejection. _He knows Salome is nearby, but she’s too busy reading to take any notice. As far as she knows her mother is in the kitchen talking with a work colleague. Why should she think any different? They could surely share a kiss without having to worry about her interrupting._ “You do _want_ to though?” It’s more of a statement than a question, but she decides to answer it anyway.

 

“No,” she states adamantly, “I don’t. I don’t want to cause trouble at work and I have to think about my daughter, Matt. My divorce only went through a few months ago; she’s in a delicate state at the moment. I don’t _want_ anything that may disrupt her.”

 

Matt sighs, “I understand.”

 

“Do you?” she asks doubtfully.

 

“Yes,” _he really wants to cross the room and just hold her, he can feel her slipping away and he doesn’t want to lose her. He still needs her as a friend if nothing more._ “I understand you’re _scared_. So am I. We have a lot at stake; you more than I. I can wait for you, Alex. I can wait for you to come to terms with the idea and to realise it doesn’t have to disrupt things as much as you think it will. I _will_ wait.”

 

“But you shouldn’t _have_ to, darling,” her voice softens as she realises she cannot persuade him any other way. “ _Don’t_ wait for me. There are so many beautiful girls out there, Matt. And you are a wonderful man. You deserve more than me. And you especially deserve more than having to _wait_ for me, when I may never change my mind.”

 

“I don’t want a beautiful girl, Alex, I want a beautiful _woman_. I want _you_.” His brow is furrowed in an attempt to stop his emotions from literally pouring out.

 

Alex feels tears begin to sting her eyes. “I know you do, darling, but you can’t have me.”

 

An unexpected, high pitched scream breaks the moment and Alex scurries from the kitchen after her daughter’s cries, guiltily relieved at the opportunity to get away.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“What was it?” Matt enquires minutes later as Alex steps back out of Salome’s bedroom.

 

“A spider,” she begins to close the door behind them, calling back in to the little girl, “One more chapter, sweetheart.”

 

“I thought you said you were scared of spiders?” He stares after her in confusion as she strolls back into the living room.

 

“I _am_.” She states calmly as she drops herself on the sofa. “But when it comes to my daughter, I believe I could overcome _anything_.”

 

Her words hit Matt hard. _She could overcome_ him _if it got in the way of her daughter. He won’t let her negativity stop him though. She just needs to get used to the idea; he’ll break her in gently. She’ll come around._

For the remainder of the day they manage to avoid the elephant in the room and focus all their attentions on Salome. It is her birthday after all.

 

Before they know it, it is five o’clock and the girls are ready for their night out. Matt, however, is definitely _not_ ready to go back to work in an hour.

 

They say their goodbyes and Salome hugs him, until her mother prises her away before giving him a sweet peck on the cheek and a lingering hug, reminding him she’ll see him on Friday; once Salome returns to the States.

 

“Have a great time tonight,” he tells them both, and they promise they will; all wandering out to the car park together before getting in their separate cars and going their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm taking a while to build their relationship and I'm really showing the struggle as they war with their emotions, but I hope it's okay? I don't want to over do it.
> 
> This is a long fiction; I'm almost at chapter thirty in my writing. But please let me know if you think it's too long...


	23. Sometimes You have to be a Little Bit Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a completely new angle ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

“That was _so_ much fun, Mommy,” Salome wriggles excitedly in her seat, “Can Matty come over again next time I’m here?”

 

“Err, I’m not sure sweetheart, we’ll see,” Alex doesn’t want to make her daughter any promises she cannot keep.

 

“He is _so_ cool,” Salome enthuses, “loads more fun than you said he’d be,” she looks towards her mother with confusion. “You said he was _boring_ when you first mentioned him.”

 

“I did _not_ say he was boring,” Alex retorts, “I don’t think I could _ever_ say he was boring. _Work_ is boring sometimes...”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s it, you said he livened up a boring day at work,” Salome nods as she corrects herself.

 

“Sal, I didn’t know him very well when I first told you about him, but now we know each other better ...” she sighs at the memories, “he’s a good guy. Has some interesting qualities.”

 

“So ...” Salome begins tentatively, unsure of how her mother will react to her question, “how well _do_ you know Matty ... now?”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex glances at her daughter briefly before returning her eyes to the road.

 

“Well, is he just someone you work with? Or a friend? ... Or ...?” she trails off, not wanting to say what she was thinking, _or hoping...it may have only been a few months since her parents divorced but they’ve been separated for a while, and they barely even talked to each other for ages before that. She hasn’t had any boyfriends since, as far as she knows, but she really deserves someone nice to look after her; like Matt._

 

“Yes I suppose he is a friend,” she pauses as she contemplates the possible end to her daughter’s question, “...Or? _What?_ Salome.”

 

“Or ... does he mean something _more_ to you ... maybe ... perhaps?”

 

“What?” She shouldn’t be so surprised; she knew what she was going to say before she said it. “No, Sal, he is just a friend. Why would you say that? What could possibly make you even think that?”

 

“Well, ‘cause ... um, I’ve barely even met some of your friends, let alone your colleagues,” she starts, “and then to spend most of my _birthday_ hanging out with this guy. He _is_ great though, thank you for inviting him. It’s just a little confusing.”

 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Alex sighs. _She agrees, it is all a little confusing; and that’s from_ her _perspective, let alone Salome’s._ “He just wanted to meet you after I talked about you so much on our date ...” She’s said it before she realises and closes her mouth sharply, silently cursing herself, _she has never referred to it as that before_ , _why now?_ And hopes her daughter didn’t notice.

 

No such luck.

 

“ _Date_?” Salome beams and gasps in excitement, unable to keep herself still.

 

“Sal,” Alex attempts to warn her before she goes on, to no avail.

 

“You went on a _date?_ ”

 

“Well, no, not really ...”

 

“But you just said you talked about me on your ‘date’,” she uses her fingers to make quote marks.

 

“Mmm,” Alex hums in frustration, _how was she supposed to get out of this one?_ “It was _like_ a date; we went to dinner and the theatre, but it _wasn’t_ a date. We just went as friends.”

 

“Did he kiss you?” Alex’s head snaps round to her daughter, spotting the huge gleaming grin she was wearing and the cheeky, but hopeful sparkle in her eyes.

 

“What? When?” She returns her focus to the road once more, feeling a tightened heat creep across her chest and up to her ears, threatening to pool in her stomach as images of him kissing her, only hours before, sneak unbidden into her mind.

 

“After the theatre,” Salome studies her mother’s expressions and reaction, trying to gauge her next move to find out the truth about this lovely man she had met today.

 

“No,” Alex answers, almost too quickly, and Salome picks up on it.

 

“Or, whilst we’re on the subject, has he _ever_ kissed you?” She pins her tongue between her teeth as she awaits a response.

 

“Um ...” Alex voice begins to shake and she can feel herself turning red. “Well, err ...” _Damn it. Why didn’t she just say ‘no’? She can’t lie to her daughter, that’s why. But now she’s probably about to get more than she bargained for._

“He _has_?” Salome gasps giddily, hands shooting to her mouth and her legs bouncing up and down. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_. Tell me.”

 

“Salome, this isn’t a bit of ‘school-girl gossip’,” she frowns at her daughter, unwilling to say any more on the subject.

 

“Oh, come on,” Salome coaxes, “is he a good kisser?”

 

Alex snorts, imagining her daughter at school with her group of friends, giggling over boys and discussing kissing tactics. _Although she sincerely hopes it’s her_ friends _doing the kissing as she is much too young to be doing anything like that._

 

“What?” Her daughter stares at her with a mix of confusion and dismay. “He can’t have been _that_ bad?”

 

“Oh, no,” Alex giggles as she realises what Salome must be thinking, “God no, he’s ...” She pauses and quirks an eyebrow at her daughter. _Should she really be discussing this with her?_

 

“What?” Salome’s eyes are wide with anticipation, “Tell me,” she whines.

 

She sighs, “He’s definitely a _good_ kisser,” she resigns.

 

Salome giggles, “He’s a good dancer too,” she observes. “You know what they say about good _dancers_...” she winks.

 

“What?” Now she is truly shocked. “Salome, where did you hear such things?”

 

“At school,” she replies honestly, “Amy said it. It’s like the one about the size of a guy’s foot ...”

 

“Salome!” She snaps.

 

“ _What_?” Their conversation had been going so well from her perspective and now it wasn’t, she pouts.

 

“Don’t pout, darling, it’s not becoming on you.” Alex gets another flashback of her saying the exact same thing to Matt on their date. _It wasn’t a date. Stop thinking of it as a date._

Silence falls between them as Salome sulks and Alex tries to push thoughts of Matt from her mind, regain her composure and get them safely to the theatre.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Over dinner, they discuss school and her father, talk about her presents and what she’d like to take with her back to the States and then move on to enthusing about the show they’re about to see. Salome appears to have completely dropped her conversation about Matt, and Alex is relieved to find her content on discussing other matters.

 

However, once they take their seats for Matilda and have spotted all the words they can make in the letters strewn across the stage, Salome brings it up again.

 

“So, _when_ did he kiss you?”

 

“Oh, Salome, will you leave it alone?” Alex pleads.

 

“Was it recently?” She ignores her mother’s plea.

 

Alex huffs and opens their programme attempting to distract herself.

 

“Like ... Okay,” Salome shuffles in her seat as she tries to work it out, with very little help from Alex. “So it wasn’t at the theatre, it would have been after that.”

 

Alex looks intently at the paper in her hands, although she’s not taking any of it in.

 

“Was it this month?” Salome tries.

 

“Salome ...” Alex sighs exasperated.

 

“Ah ha! I’m getting close,” she jumps, “this _week?_ ”

 

“I’m not telling you,” Alex shakes her head adamantly, not looking up from the faces in the book.

 

“So that’s a ‘yes’ to this week then,” Salome grins triumphantly. “Now _when_ this week. Monday?”

 

 _No,_ Alex thinks, _I kissed_ him _on Monday._

 

“Possibly Monday,” Salome considers, tapping her finger against her chin as she contemplates her mother.

 

“What?” She looks up at her daughter in surprise. _How could she have made any conclusions about Monday_ , Alex thinks to herself, _she hadn’t said anything. Her face couldn’t have given it away. She barely even thought it._

“What about Tuesday?” Salome continues, and Alex begins to worry her lip as she anticipates her daughter’s next question.

 

“No,” Salome frowns, “definitely not Tuesday. Wednesday then?”

 

She honestly doesn’t mean to but she looks up at her daughter again, half convinced that she won’t be able to work it out.

 

“Yes,” Salome cries victoriously, “it was Wednesday!”

 

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

Alex feels her cheeks grow hot as she bites her lip and returns her attention to the programme.

 

“Wait ...” Salome suddenly realises, “ _Today_ is Wednesday.”

 

She rips the programme out from Alex’s hands in order to have her full attention.

 

“Mom, did he kiss you _today_?” She looks so hopeful, and Alex can’t lie to her daughter; _she could just not answer but Salome seems to have suddenly become a genius mastermind since she was last over and would know the answer anyway._

She nods slightly in response and looks down at her hands as they fidget in her lap.

 

“Oh, that’s so exciting,” Salome squeals and flings her arms around her mother’s neck. “I knew I should have sneaked in on you two in the kitchen instead of reading.”

 

“Salome!” Alex startles. _That girl is too clever for her own good._ “But look, sweetheart, it’s never going to happen again. Like I told him on Monday; it wasn’t _supposed_ to happen ... and then he goes and does it again ...”

 

“Monday?” Salome frowns.

 

 _Shit._ Alex swears to herself. _Well this is going well. She has absolutely dropped all thoughts of her mother and Matt. NOT. And she is not helping the situation. Again, Salome has caught on and is never likely to drop it. So she can lie, or she can give in. Well she knows she can’t lie so..._

“Oh, I didn’t mean to say that, darling,” she’s not lying, she _didn’t_ mean to say it. “Err ... I kissed _him_ on Monday ...”

 

“You _what?_ ” If Salome looked thrilled before, she was certainly thrilled now.

 

“He was saying such lovely things about me, I only meant to thank him ... it got a bit, um, out of hand.”

 

“I’ll say,” she teases, “So, he _is_ more than a friend, then?”

 

“No, Sal, that’s what I’m trying to tell you sweetheart.” Alex takes both her tiny hands in her own and looks her in the eye. Salome deserves the whole truth, and she needs to know how Alex really feels before she gets her hopes up. _Although, how does she really feel? He is a lovely man; caring and considerate, not a bad bone in his body, adores children. And she adores_ him _. She really does. And loves spending time with him; they’re comfortable around each other, he makes her laugh, he can make her smile when she feels like crying. Why did he have to be so young? He’s an intern and she’s his chief resident. It isn’t allowed. No matter how she feels, that is the hard, cold truth of the matter._

 

“What do you mean?” Salome’s face falls and Alex starts to feel very guilty.

 

“I mean, I like him, yes,” she sighs, “and I care about him greatly.”

 

“Then surely ...”

 

“As a _friend_ , darling. Nothing more. And he knows that. He shouldn’t have kissed me today and I told him off for doing it.” This was beginning to feel like a lie, but she had to protect her daughter.

 

Fortunately the orchestra starts playing and the lights go down to signify the beginning of the show, and nothing more is said on the subject. Sighing with relief, but still feeling guilty, Alex relaxes in her seat and they both watch the show.

 

At the intermission, Salome claps her hands with glee at the music and doesn’t mention Matt kissing Alex again.

 

They eat their ice-creams in companionable silence before the lights dim again and the guy on stage sings something about television making you clever.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Salome raves about the musical the entire drive home, and although Alex begins to get a headache, she is more than glad her daughter is over the idea of her and Matt.

 

They both drink a mug of hot chocolate in order to wind down after such an amazingly fun-filled day, and Alex reads Salome the next chapter of ‘the Host’ before tucking her into bed.

 

“Goodnight, my beautiful birthday girl,” Alex kisses her on the forehead and places the book on the shelf.

 

“Goodnight, Mommy,” Salome yawns and rolls onto her side, hugging the tatty bear she has had since she was two.

 

Just as Alex turns out the light and begins to close the door, she hears the tiny voice once again.

 

“I’m sorry, Mommy.”

 

“For what, darling?” Alex steps back inside, frowning at her daughter in confusion. _She’s sorry for asking all those silly questions about me and Matt,_ she thinks. But what she wasn’t expecting was what her daughter came out with.

 

“For you and Matty,” she sighs.

 

 _God that girl has a lot of insight. Was it really that obvious? She’ll have to learn to mask her feelings better before going to work on Friday and seeing him._ Alex says nothing in reply except “sweet dreams, honey” before closing the door and finally collapsing into her own bed.


	24. I Am Made Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing another interesting character...
> 
> Enjoy x

A week has passed since Salome returned to the states and Alex is almost used to living alone again. Matt had great fun with Salome the day he visited; he’d even had fleeting thoughts that they made a proper family picture all playing together. But that was a silly fantasy and now was time to get back to reality.

 

The ambulance bay doors crash open and a paramedic wheels in a gurney with a patient strapped to it, reeling off facts and figures to anyone close enough to hear, while his partner runs along beside him, squeezing the air bag to help the intubated patient breathe.

 

“Female in her mid-to-late forties involved in an MVA; wrapped her motorbike around a lamppost. Brief LOC, multiple lacerations and probable left tib-fib fracture, GCS eight on scene, BP ninety over sixty, pulse one-ten and irregular. Witnesses say she just lost control. No ID.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Dr Taylor runs the scene and takes over control of the patient.

 

“Fifteen litres O2, two IV’s normal saline; one litre in.”

 

“Okay, on my count, one ... two ... _three_.”

“Oh my god, it’s Alex!” Carol, one of the nurses finally glimpses her face.

 

“What?” Matt stares at her, heart suddenly leaping out of his chest at the sound of _her_ name being used in relation to _this_ patient.  

 

“She’s throwing PVC’s.” Another nurse observes.

 

“I didn’t know she had a bike?”

 

“Pupils are sluggish.”

 

“Good bilateral breath sounds.”

 

“I thought she just went out for coffee...”

 

“Let’s get a CBC, chem-twenty, enzymes, type and cross for four units.” Dr Taylor takes charge.

 

“Pulse-Ox is ninety-five.”

 

“She’s in V-fib” someone suddenly exclaims.

 

“Woah okay, crash cart.” Dr Taylor takes the paddles from the cart while Carol squirts a gel onto them, “Charge to three-hundred,” he rubs the paddles together, and then places them over her chest, “Everybody _clear_.”

 

Everything is happening so fast.

 

Matt backs out of room in shock, suddenly feeling very sick.

 

 _She looks just like her. But it_ can’t _be her._ He glances back into the room through the tiny windows in the door, and sure enough, Alex Kingston lays on her back, doctors and nurses surrounding her and fussing over her like worker bees trying to protect their queen.  Her perfect curls billowing out around her beautiful, but pale face, and spilling over the edge of the table. Her body is lifeless, covered in blood and torn material, jerking under the shocks of electricity they are passing through her with the defibrillator.

 

Matt sprints back to reception demanding they page her; every bone in his body trembling in the hopes that she will answer.

 

He can’t believe it’s her.

 

He _won’t_ believe it’s her.

 

 

 

                                                                                                ~

 

 

 

“Matt?” He spins around at the familiar voice, “What did I miss?”

 

His jaw drops open with a mix of awe and relief and confusion. Alex stands in front of him, perfectly unharmed, wrapped in her long white coat and scarf, warming her hands with a paper cup of coffee.

 

“What is it, darling? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

 

“But...” Matt stammers in his astonishment, his heart still beating at least three times its normal speed, “you’re in _there_ ,” he gestures towards trauma room one. “She looks just like you...” he begins to get his breath back under control, “How can you be here _and_ there? ... Do you ride a motorbike?”

 

“What?” Alex’s expression of utter confusion becomes a picture of sudden shock, “No!” She slams her coffee down on the reception desk, realisation dawning in her eyes, and she rips off her coat and scarf and throws them over the desk.

 

Hurrying down the corridor to the room Matt had indicated, the man himself close on her heels, she flings the doors wide.

 

“Oh my god ... River!”

 

Matt bursts into the room behind her, and although he knows Alex is fine, _she’s standing right next to him for goodness sake_ , he can’t get over the feeling that she is there on the table in front of them still being shocked into life.

 

“Got a pulse.” Carol states as the cardiac monitor begins beeping regularly again.

 

“Oh thank god,” Matt hears Alex whisper in relief beside him.

 

“Put in a foley.” Dr Taylor’s eyes flick up to acknowledge Alex, “I need to do a peritoneal levage. Hows that leg?” he asks Dr Lewis, nodding towards the woman’s left leg.

 

“A nasty break.” Dr Lewis replies promptly, “can feel a pedal pulse though,” she claims as her fingers press against the woman’s foot, “I’ll get orthopaedics down here to take a look.”

 

“Good. Alex, do you know this woman?” Dr Taylor returns his attention to Alex and Matt, still hovering by the door.

 

“Yes,” she mutters hoarsely through tears.

 

“We thought it was _you,_ ” Matt pipes up timidly.

 

“No,” she gasps. “God no, I just went across the road for a decent coffee.” She places a reassuring hand on Matt arm. “She’s my sister.”

 

“You have a sister?” Dr Taylor looks at her in surprise.

 

“Mmm,” she nods and bites her lip, “identical _twin_ sister.”

 

“That explains the likeness,” Carol states in understanding.

 

“She’s going to be fine Alex,” Dr Taylor, nods comfortingly, “Matt, take her back to her coffee and calm her down. We’ll let you know when we transfer her to ICU.”

 

“Ok, um, her name’s _River_ , River Song,” Alex mutters, and then starts rummaging through her pockets, “I’ll er, I’ll call her husband.”

 

“No, Alex. Give his number to reception, we’ll do that.” Dr Taylor insists.

 

“Come on, Kingston,” Matt wraps his arms gently around her shoulders and guides her away from the trauma room and into the doctors’ lounge, being sure to collect her coffee and coat on the way.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Okay you just take a seat there,” Matt speaks quietly as he places her coffee back in her hands and tries to come across as calm, even though his heart is still pounding a-mile-a-minute, “I’ll just put these away for you.”

 

Alex sips absent-mindedly at her coffee and stares at the wall in front of her, perching tensely right on the edge of the sofa, as Matt hangs her coat and scarf in her locker.

 

Matt takes advantage of her position and scrambles in to sit behind her. She doesn’t appear to take any notice of him.

 

His nerves already beginning to calm, just with the feel of her being so close to him; alive and uninjured, he sets about calming _her_ nerves. He tenderly places his hands on her shoulders and begins to rub firm circles into her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

 

His touch seems to bring her back to earth and she hums a little in delight as she swallows her mouthful and places her coffee on the table, wriggling back a bit before focussing her attention on his ministrations.

 

“You never said you had a sister,” Matt accuses lightly as his thumbs travel in determined strokes up the back and sides of her neck.

 

She sighs, but doesn’t reply, and Matt decides to try again.

 

“We talked about our families when we went out, Kingston,” he reminds her, “why didn’t you tell me about River then?” His hands return to her shoulders, and he kneads his knuckles into the muscles below her shoulder blades.

 

This time she huffs; a stray curl flipping up out of her fringe as the puff of air blows it away. “We’re estranged,” she finally gives in, arching her back into his hands.

 

“Why?” he continues, pressing into the muscles of her back and making his way down, “What happened?”

 

“Oh, what _didn’t_ happen is more like it,” she replies with disdain. “You’re good at this,” She moans a little and jumps as his fingers catch a knot in her lower back.

 

“Thank you,” he smiles as his hands make their way back up her spine. “But don’t try to change the subject.”

 

She sighs again in frustration at the memories, “She ran away from home when we were young. When she came back, she got all the attention and I was left in the background; I never received any support or encouragement during my medical training, not from my family. Then when she decided to become an archaeologist; like my father, she was suddenly the ‘golden girl’.”

 

“Oh,” Matt’s hands reach her shoulders again and just circle there for a while, “What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” she continues, “I learned not to expect any help or recognition from my family and just carried on with what _I_ wanted to do.”

 

“Good for you,” he says with a fond grin.

 

“Yes, well, she didn’t stay on her course very long; got in with a bad crowd, did drugs and got drunk every night. I tried to warn her, but she’d never listen to me. She went off travelling with this random guy she met; didn’t see her for _years_ , and then suddenly she turns up out of the blue, in the middle of the night, on my doorstep.” She pauses as she recalls that very night.

 

“What happened?” he encourages her, his hands now stilling on her shoulders as he concentrates on her story.

 

“He had knocked her up and just left her,” she states matter-of-factly, “left her drunk out of her mind and high as a kite. I found her curled up on my doorstep in absolute agony; having a miscarriage, as we later discovered.”

 

She turns in her seat and Matt shifts to the side so she can face him.

 

“It was awful, Matt, the _worst_ night of my life. I cared for her the remainder of the night and for the next week while she was in hospital. I devoted _all_ my time to helping her and making her well again. I almost lost her at one point. But I managed to enrol her in an alcohol and drug rehabilitation clinic; which she went to for all of five minutes, before running away again.”

 

He just stares at her, completely speechless, in awe at the emotional strength this woman in front of him seems to posses.

 

“I didn’t see or hear from her for another few years after that. No ‘thank you’ or ‘goodbye’ or _anything_. Mum and Dad disowned her, and tried to make it up to me, but it was too late by then. I talk to them occasionally, but we’re only being polite. The only times I hear from River now are when she needs money.”

 

“You never mentioned _any_ of this on our date or when Salome was over,” Matt whispers, stunned by her confession.

 

“I’ve never told _anyone_ ,” she replies adamantly, “and I thought you said it _wasn’t_ a date, Matt?” _Now he’s referring to is as a date as well?_

 

“After _all_ that, you want to concentrate on my mention of a _date_?” he chuckles quietly and holds her hand in his.

 

“It’s difficult to think about. It was a dark time in my life, Matt, I’m not even sure why I just told you.” She has a quizzical expression on her face, then looks up at him from their entwined hands, “And now she’s here _again_. What am I going to do, Matt?”

 

The horror in her eyes frightens him as well, “It’s fine; we’ll take it a day at a time and see how it goes. Would you like me to find out how she is?”

 

“In a minute,” she urges and shuffles closer to him, attempting to bury her head in his side.

 

Matt chuckles again and wraps his arm around her, pulling her close as she curls up beside him and rests a hand on his chest.

 

She glances up into his eyes giving him a weak smile and pecks him on the cheek. “Thank you, darling,” she sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder. He pulls her even tighter to him and leaves a soft kiss in her hair as she snuggles into his secure embrace.


	25. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and sweet :)
> 
> Enjoy x

The next day Matt finds himself constantly checking up on Alex. Glancing around and making sure she is still there. Bringing her cups of tea; with a little milk and one sugar; just the way she likes them. Offering to take her charts back to reception to save her the trip. And generally just keeping a close eye on her. He _never_ wants to find himself in a situation as scary as yesterday’s, ever again; when he genuinely thought that was Alex on the table.

 

“I’m just popping across the road for a proper coffee,” Matt hears Alex telling Jerry at reception, as he places a completed chart back in the rack.

 

“I’ll go with you,” he announces, crossing the space between them and looping her arm in his.

 

“Um, alright,” she looks at him puzzlingly. _He usually makes do with the crappy instant coffee in the lounge, why was he insisting on coming with her?_ “Let me just grab my coat.”

 

“Oh yes. Good idea! Don’t want you catching a cold,” he all but drags her into the lounge, helping her out with her coat and hurriedly throwing his jacket on, before returning her arm in his and wandering across the road together.

 

“After you,” he bows his head at her as he opens the cafe door.

 

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him as she steps over the threshold, pausing while she wipes her shoes on the mat, breathing in the fresh aroma of coffee and sweet desserts.

 

They move simultaneously toward the counter and Matt orders their coffees and insists on paying for them.

 

“But you paid last time,” Alex attempts to offer to pay instead.

 

“Last time?” he looks at her in confusion, “Have we been here before without me knowing?”

 

“No,” she giggles and swats his arm, “last time we went out, I mean; you paid for our meal _and_ the theatre tickets. And you really shouldn’t have bought Salome a present. The least I can do is buy you coffee.”

 

“You make a fair argument, Kingston,” he agrees, but he won’t give in. “Keep the change,” he winks at the lady on the till as he hands his money over.

 

“You’re very naughty,” Alex slaps the back of his hand playfully as Matt collects both their drinks and they turn to find a seat.

 

“I _know_ , Kingston,” he teases, “you’ll have to punish me later.”

 

“Indeed I will,” she quirks an eyebrow and directs him towards a table in an unoccupied corner of the cafe.

 

“I look forward to it,” he growls.

 

She fixes him with a glare as they take their seats, which rapidly turns into a helpless smile and a giggle as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

 

“You are incorrigible, Matt,” she laughs as she takes her coffee from him, timidly removing the lid and inhaling the familiar scent before blowing gently across the top and taking a sip.

 

“God, you’re enchanting,” he whispers as he watches her.

 

Her eyes immediately flick up to meet his and she swallows, placing her cup on the table but keeping her hands wrapped around it in an attempt to stop them from trembling.

 

“Matt ...” she avoids his gaze, staring intently down at her fingers, entwined around her coffee.

 

“Alex,” he interrupts. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say anyway. “I ... um ... you’re ... err.”

 

She can’t help but meet his eyes again as he struggles for words. _He is so adorable_ , she thinks to herself, _and kind and caring, he’s great with kids._ She wonders why she hadn’t seen it before, _you_ have _noticed before, you just won’t_ admit _it,_ she admonishes. _She definitely likes him. Greatly admires him, in fact. Thoroughly enjoys being around him. Life at the hospital has been different since he became an intern. And he obviously seems to enjoy her company too._

 

“What do you think?” she suddenly hears him ask and shakes her head.

 

She’s missed something.

 

“What? Sorry, I was ...” she trails off, looking down at her hands.

 

He chuckles, relieving the tension a little. “I often see that look in your eye, Kingston,” he admits, “kinda like it, but I always wonder what you’re thinking about,” he looks at her pointedly.

 

Glancing up again, she clears her throat. “Doesn’t matter,” she dismisses the question in his eyes, “what were you saying?”

 

He sighs, smiling at her fondly. His hand ventures out across the table and strokes along her dainty fingers curled around her cup, until she releases them and curls them in his hand instead.

 

They both gaze intently at their interlaced fingers for a minute before Matt repeats what she hadn’t heard.

 

“I said,” he sighs, “My uncle is making me go to this hospital charity ball thing tomorrow, as he’s the Chief of Medicine, and he wants me to ‘network’,” he looks up and their eyes meet again, “I was just wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

 

Alex’s breath hitches. _That_ _would be a date_. “I can’t, Matt,” she begins.

 

“Oh, okay. Never mind,” he lets go of her hand and returns his to his coffee, “It was silly of me to ask. I’ll just go along with my Uncle and actually do what he _wants_ me to for once.”

 

“Matt,” she says softly, reaching her hand out to his, “it wasn’t _silly_ of you. But we can’t go on a date to a bloody _hospital ball_. Matt you know relationships between residents and interns are not allowed. What _would_ be silly is if we went to any _hospital_ event as a date.”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Matt’s hand meets hers and they interlock their fingers again, “was _definitely_ silly of me to ask.”

 

She giggles at him and takes another sip of her coffee. “I’m going to be there anyway,” she states half-heartedly with a shrug, and Matt almost spits his coffee out all over her.

 

“What?” he chokes.

 

“It’s a ‘Head of departments’ ball, sweetie, and I’m ‘head of the ER department’,” she replies calmly, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“So you are,” he realises, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” she warns him, _that’s as stern as I can muster_ , she thinks, _while he sits across from me wearing that stupid giddy grin_. “It’s still a _hospital_ event.”

 

“Of course not,” he promises smugly, “what kind of ideas would I be getting?”

 

“I dread to think,” she eyes him speculatively, taking a large swig of her coffee.

 

“Oh, you love it really,” he flirts, not letting go of her hand.

 

She just raises her eyebrows at him in question and promptly finishes her drink.

 

“We’d better get back to work,” she sighs disappointedly after a few minutes.

 

“Yep,” he agrees as he knocks back his last drop.

 

He takes their empty coffee cups and throws them away, opening the door for her as she exits with one last gulp of the rich, sweet air of the cafe.

 

“Careful,” he warns as they reach the road opposite the hospital, holding his hand out to her and waiting patiently for her to take it.

 

“I can look after myself, Matt,” she giggles and swats his hand away, “is that why you came with me?” She looks both ways as she hovers on the curb.

 

“Just hold my hand, Alex,” he pleads, gazing straight into her eyes as she looks up at him.

 

She glances across the road to the hospital ambulance bay and past that to the wide doors that lead straight into the emergency rooms. They were so close to the hospital, anyone could see them together. As they were, they could pass as friends, or acquaintances having just met up in the cafe. But if she holds his hand, that signifies something more. Gossip would spread around the hospital like wildfire.

 

“ _Please?_ ” his eyes are wide and begging, and he smiles at her with such hope. _How can one resist that?_ She thinks to herself. And she can’t. She takes one deep, shaky breath and places her still trembling hand in his; his fingers immediately entwining with hers.

 

She smiles at him briefly, and then returns her focus to the road as they cross warily, hand in hand.

 

He doesn’t let go once they’ve crossed the road, and although she likes the way their hands fit so well together, she can’t help her nerves kicking in as they wander across the ambulance bay and approach the ER doors.

 

“Matt?” she warns, her heart-rate increasing.

 

“ _Relax_ , Kingston,” he grins at her and releases her hand before opening the large, heavy doors for her, “ladies first.”

 

She huffs out the breath she was holding and ducks under his arm into the warmth of the familiar corridor, and her heart soon returns to its normal rate.

 

“Nice coffee?” Jerry asks, eyebrows raised at them in suspicion.

 

Alex’s heart speeds up again. “What?”

 

“You were gone almost half an hour; you’re usually only ten minutes when you go alone,” Jerry reiterates, “he must be a bad influence on you,” he winks.

 

“Was lovely, thanks,” Matt suddenly steps in as Alex just stands there speechless, “decided we’d stay there and drink rather than getting a take-away.”

 

“Glad you had fun,” Jerry smiles briefly, “now, while you were away,” he leans over and grabs five charts, “ _these_ have been stacking up,” he thrusts them into Matt’s arms and Alex, snapping back to attention, catches two as they fall from the top of the pile.

 

“We’d better get back to work,” Matt repeats Alex’s earlier phrase and they nod at each other before shedding their coats and disappearing in opposite directions.


	26. A Boe and Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short inbetween-y chapter.
> 
> Enjoy x

“You seen Sarah-Jane today?”Alex asks as she bumps into Matt between patients.

 

“Yep,” He grins, “we had lunch together.”

 

“Ooh, dating patients now are we?” She teases.

 

“She’s eight years old, Kingston,” he retorts, “besides there’s only one person in this hospital I’d like to date.”

 

“Who’s that then? Captain Jack?” She quirks an eyebrow at him. She knows the real answer but she doesn’t need, or _want_ to hear him say it.

 

“The Captain isn’t _in_ this hospital,” he attempts to contradict her.

 

“Yes he is. He’s my next patient,” she smirks, “care to come and say ‘hello’?”

 

“In a bit, I’ve got three charts to go through before I have time to socialise.” He sulks.

 

“Suit yourself, darling,” she begins, swinging her hips as she walks away, “We’ll be in exam two.”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

She could still feel his eyes on her as she turned the corner and was unashamedly beaming as she entered Jack’s room.

 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Jack winks as she sidles up to his bed.

 

“You can say anything you like to me right now, Jack, nothing can touch me,” she almost skips around his bed as she carries out her routine examination, “feel like I’m on top of the world.”

 

“Oh really?” Jack furrows his brow at her, intrigued, “And what, may I ask, has put you in this delightful mood?”

 

“You may ask, but I’m not going to tell.” She has barely even looked up at her patient yet, too busy enjoying her happy spirit to care whether there was something really wrong with Jack or whether it was just another social visit.

 

Jack chuckles at her, “You really _are_ happy, aren’t you? I think I know why...”

 

“Bet you don’t,” Alex replies, sitting herself on the end of his bed, grin still spread across her face.

 

“I bet it’s to do with a _certain_ _someone_ ,” he smirks.

 

“Nope,” she giggles, “I am going to a Ball tonight.”

 

“ _That’s_ why you’re so elated?” He questions disbelievingly.

 

“Yes,” she reasons, “I haven’t dressed up nicely and danced all night since my Prom at high school, I can’t wait.”

 

“What’s it in aid of,” he asks inquisitively. He is sure that’s not the only reason she is over the moon giddy. He still thinks it’s to do with Matt, but he needs her to let that slip.

 

“It’s raising money for the hospital,” she explains, “all the ‘Heads of Departments’ are invited.”

 

“Is the big Chief of Medicine, Mr Smith, going to be there?” He presses, starting to get somewhere.

 

“Yes of course, it was his idea.”

 

“So ... who else is going?” He urges.

 

“Lots of people,” she dismisses him and stands up from his bed. “Is there actually something wrong with you Jack? ‘Cause I think I should tend to that before settling into conversation.”

 

He stares at her contemplatively for a few moments and she just blinks blankly back at him. “No,” he finally says, “I scared the nurse into thinking I had something terribly contagious, hence why I’m in here. But there’s nothing wrong really.”

 

“Fine,” she sighs, signing his chart, “then I’m afraid I have other patients to see.”

 

She moves to leave and Jack gets to his feet, grabbing his shoes from under the bed and tying his shoelaces as he speaks, “have a great time tonight.”

 

“I intend to,” she replies, placing her hand on the door handle, and then gasps in shock as it swings open to reveal Matt standing there, about to come in and join them.

 

“Mr _Smith_ ,” Jack greets fondly, “Nice to see you, boy.”

 

“You too Captain, just thought I’d pop in and say ‘hi’ since Alex let me know you were here.”

 

“ _Dr_ _Kingston_ ,” Alex reprimands him.

 

“Oh, come on Alex, he knows both our first names,” he sighs, “And he’s a friend.”

 

“Are you going to this _Ball_ thing tonight, Matt?” Jack suddenly finds his opportunity for a leak and takes it, quirking an eyebrow at Alex as she freezes.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Matt grins, “My Uncle is making me go. And usually I’d tell him to ‘sod off’, or I’d go along and hate every minute of it. But Alex is going too so we’ll keep each other company.”

 

“Oh I am _sure_ you will,” he winks towards Alex again, not missing the new rosiness that had appeared to her cheeks.

 

“We have other patients,” Alex intervenes, grabbing Matt by the wrist and dragging him out of the room.

 

“Bye,” he calls back to Jack, “Nice seeing you again.”


	27. I Could Have Danced All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball!
> 
> Enjoy x

_He’ll probably be arriving with his uncle,_ she thinks as she riffles through the dresses in her wardrobe. _So I’ll just see him when I get there. It doesn’t matter anyway,_ she chastises herself, _it’s not a date._ “It’s not a date,” she repeats out-loud as if to convince herself. _I don’t even need to socialise with him at all. There’s no need as ‘Head of ER’._ She reasons as she flicks through her shoes. _Why am I even thinking about him now? I’ll just ignore the fact he’ll be there._

She smiles at herself in the long mirror and heads to the bathroom to add make-up to the picture.

 

 _Oh, who am I kidding? There is no way I’ll be able to restrain myself from rushing over to him as soon as I spot that fluff of hair through the crowd._ She smiles fondly at the thought of seeing him again, even though it’s only been a few hours. _When had he decided to invade her mind and make her miss him?_

 

Minutes later she studies her image in the mirror; she stands in a long, black, figure-hugging dress that just skims the floor when she’s wearing her three-inch, crimson, stiletto heels. It has red and white flowers that vaguely look like poppies scattered across it, with spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Her hair is behaving for once, so she leaves it down; fluffing it as she admires herself. She tops it off with subtle make-up and red lipstick to match the flowers, and delicate white-gold jewellery around her neck and wrist and hanging from her ears.

 

As if on cue, her mobile buzzes to signify the arrival of her taxi; she hopes to drink, so she’s not risking driving.  Grabbing her purse and throwing her phone inside it, she slings her white coat over her shoulders and hurries down the corridor to the waiting car.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Her coat is kindly taken from her by an usher as she arrives and she keeps hold of her clutch bag as she enters the great hall.

 

The room is grandly decorated in a black, white and red theme, and she fleetingly thinks it looks like she dressed precisely to match the decor. Helium balloons surround the entrance and long streams of material are swept across the ceiling. The tables have white cloths and red velvet chairs with black serviettes imprinted with a single red rose. There is a long buffet table stretching right across the far wall and a modest DJ booth and dance floor the other side of the tables.

 

Alex doesn’t think she is very late, but she already finds herself searching through a great sea of people for the one man she wishes to dance with tonight.

 

Many a familiar face stop her in her search, to say ‘hello’ and catch up, as the department heads don’t get a chance to talk much during work hours.

 

“Doctor Kingston,” a gruff voice finds her ears and she halts from her hunt once again to greet the man beside her.

 

“Mr Smith,” she shakes his hand.

 

“Glad you could make it, Alex,” he says. _And was that almost a smile?_ “Call me John, tonight.”

 

“Thank you, John,” she emphasises the use of his first name as he had given her permission. Then proceeds to congratulate him on his Grand Ballroom and enquire after his nephew.

 

“Oh, he’s here somewhere,” he sighs, running a nervous hand through his hair as he glances around. _Matt does that,_ she thinks, _must run in the family._ “He couldn’t seem to wait to escape me, probably off finding some pretty young thing at the bar next door. He hates it when I invite him to these gatherings.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he can’t find it all that bad,” she reasons.

 

“No, well, he’s about,” he waves his hand dismissively, “tell him he’s on a table with me if you spot him will you. Ah look, the ‘Hollingworth’s are here.” He doesn’t wait for her reply and saunters off in the opposite direction.

 

 _He may be handsome but he is still one hell of an arse._ She nods, disgruntled at his rude manner, as she returns to her search.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Alex still hasn’t found him by the time places are called for dinner, and she finds herself on a table with the head of radiology, Dr Morgan Rice and his wife, the head of psychology, Dr Donna Noble and her husband and Mr Rex Ford, from administration and his new partner. There is also one conspicuously empty chair left beside her; which she realises is for _her_ ‘plus one’. However her ‘plus one’ happened also to be the Chief of Medicine’s ‘plus one’ for tonight, and they couldn’t _both_ have him.

 

“Your bloke not able to make it?” Mr Ford’s partner asks pitifully.

 

“Er, no, sadly he had another engagement,” she lies. She was not in the mood to discuss her failed love life in front of people she considered strangers. _Where is Matt?_

 

“Shame,” Mr Ford pitches in, “Well I’m sure Heather here won’t mind if I give you spin on the dance floor later,” he smiles at her and she returns it weakly, “we don’t want you missing out.”

 

“That’s very kind of you Mr Ford, but I’m really not that into dancing,” she lies again.

 

“Oh please, call me Rex.”

 

The rest of the conversation over the meal is awkward on her part, but the others all seem to get along fine and she resolves to nod and smile in, what she thinks are, the right places, while she’s not really paying them much attention.

 

Just as the main course is being taken away, Alex spots him striding across the room, apparently back to his seat; his meal has been eaten.  He has his back to her though and obviously hasn’t seen her yet. But he looks thoroughly fed up, she can tell by the way he’s slouching in his chair; she secretly wishes he’d sit up straight, so as not to ruin his back.

 

Dessert is her favourite part of the meal; one, because it’s a light lemon meringue pie, and two, because it’s the last part of the meal and she can rush over to Matt straight after; now that she knows where he is.

 

She wolfs it down and once again their plates are taken away, before the music of the evening begins.

 

Alex excuses herself, leaving her clutch bag on her chair and Dr Rice’s wife, Ruth, promises she’ll keep an eye on it for her.

 

Leaping out of her chair she flies across the room and manages to place an almost possessive hand on Matt’s shoulder just as his uncle and colleagues abandon the table.

 

“Alex,” he beams in surprise, placing a hand over hers and guiding her to sit next to him. “I’ve been looking for you all evening.”

 

“Well you can’t have been looking very hard, darling, I’ve been here pretty much since the beginning,” she teases and he huffs, folding his arms in front of him like a petulant little boy. “I’ve been looking for you too,” she giggles at his immaturity and places her hand in his, “Come on, now that I’ve found you I don’t want to waste any more time talking to or dancing with the wrong people.”

 

Matt’s eyes gleam and his beam is back in place. Jumping up and dragging Alex to her feet, he pulls her into the middle of the dance floor and proceeds to highly embarrass her with awful dance moves.

 

“What are you doing?” She giggles at him, trying to maintain her balance in her stilettos.

 

“Dancing,” he states matter-of-factly, “isn’t it obvious? It’s exactly what your daughter taught me on that Wii game the other day,” he smirks.

 

“That’s not quite the right sort of dancing for a place like this, Matt,” she chuckles.

 

“Why not?” He laughs. “I think we should start a trend. Join me Kingston?”

 

“What? No,” she laughs with embarrassment and precariously steps from side to side as she watches him in amusement.

 

“Come on,” he sighs and moves in close to grab her arms and wave them above her head.

 

“ _Matt_ ,” she giggles again, “stop it.”

 

“Then dance with me, Alex,” he implores her, letting go of her hands and returning to dance a couple of feet away.

 

Alex rolls her eyes and sighs before moving a step closer to him and attempting to copy his wacky moves.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

They continue in this manner for a long time, Alex laughing hysterically most of the way through. Until the music abruptly changes direction and a slower song is played.

 

Matt continues his crazy dance moves; just prolonging them to the more leisurely beat, almost in slow motion, and Alex bursts out laughing again, clutching her sides as they ache from having laughed more in this one night than she ever thinks she has in her life.

 

Near the end of the third slow song, as he notices Alex doesn’t look like she can stand up on her own much longer, he takes pity on her. Reaching an arm out to her, which she takes immediately, he spins her in to him so that her back is up against his front and he wraps his arms around her as they sway.

 

The third song melts into an even slower fourth song and he turns her in his arms to face him.

 

Right hand in his left, her left hand on his shoulder while his right hand rests on her shoulder blade, they continue to sway; stepping calmly from foot-to-foot.

 

The rest of the room appears to dissolve around them as they focus solely on each other.

 

Matt turns her right hand around in his and brings it to his chest, then slips _his_ right hand down from her shoulder blade, to her lower back and pulls her close to him.

 

Alex leans into him, marvelling at the warmth of his body pressed against her.

 

Her left hand slides round to the nape of his neck and her fingers toy with the wisps of hair there, as she brings her face into the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

 

He alters the angle of their steps slightly so that one of his legs is between hers every time they move, and a rush of heat swirls in Alex’s stomach.

 

Suddenly it hits her. She finally realises what she wants. _This._ She thinks to herself. _This is what she wants. Just the two of them. Him and her, wrapped in each others’ embrace. Not caring about the world and what other people think. She wants to be with him more than anything on Earth. At last, she recognises it; she has fallen completely in love with this silly, wonderful man._

 

She gasps quietly in his ear as realisation dawns and her revelation sinks in.

 

All he does is hold her tighter and she feels tears well in her eyes.

 

_He had loved her all along and fought so hard to make her see that, and she just kept pushing him away. Now she knows; she feels the same way. And she has done for a very long time, if she is brutally honest._

_Damn the consequences, she wants Matt to know how much she loves him and apologise for all the times she doubted herself,_ and _doubted him. She was wrong. Even her daughter could see it, for goodness sake. How could she be so blind? All she wants is to scream it from the rooftops, but she’ll settle for confiding in him quietly first._

As the song comes to an end, the DJ attempts a slightly more up tempo number again, but Alex just clings on to Matt for dear life; not willing to let him go quite yet.

 

Eventually, Matt manages to pull back from her slightly and gazes into her tear stained eyes with such affection, she wells up again; grabbing his wrist and running from the hall.

 

“Alex, what is it?” he asks in dismay as he takes her in, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her arms. _And goddamn it she can’t think enough to form a coherent sentence when he’s being so caring and lovely._

 

“I need to go,” she says, her voice barely audible as her breathing resolves. “I need to go home, will you take me?”

 

“Of course,” he nods and guides her back to the usher at reception to collect her coat.

 

“My bag is still on my chair,” she sniffs, and he darts away to find it.

 

“Alright?” he smiles at her as they exit the building and find their way to his car; his arm around her waist as she fights off chattering teeth from a mixture of emotions, nerves and the cold night air.


	28. Sweeter Than Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...
> 
> Enjoy x

They don’t talk much on the drive to her flat, with the radio on quietly in the background; Alex’s thoughts so loud she’s sure he can hear them.

 

They walk hand in hand from his car, down the corridor and manage to reach her door without muttering a word to each other. Then the silence must be broken; she knows she has to say something before the moment passes her by.

 

“Would you like to come in? For, err ...” she fumbles for a legitimate excuse to get him inside her flat, when really the only reason is so she can undress him and show him how much she’s falling in love with him. “For, um, a cuppa tea?”

 

“I would like that more than anything in the world right now, Kingston,” he smiles affectionately down at her and answers genuinely, “but I won’t do that yet.”

 

“Do what?” she asks a little taken aback, “Matt, you’ve been in my flat before.”

 

“Yes, indeed. I’ve even had a cup of tea in your flat before,” he agrees, “but that’s not what you’re really asking me is it?”

 

Alex suddenly finds the floor _very_ interesting and fidgets with her hands as a blush runs up her cheeks. She doesn’t answer verbally, but she knows he’s aware of her intentions.

 

“Alex?” He reaches out and stills her shaking hands in his, ducking his head to catch her eye. “I honestly cannot think of anything I would rather do. I _really_ like you. But ...” his voice trails off.

 

She allows her eyes to meet his and she smiles again; her eyes bright with hope and desire; he believes he can see every galaxy in the universe swimming inside them, her perfect curls dancing around her beautiful, delicate features, her lips; stained by wine and lipstick, soft and full, tempting him to kiss them.

 

So he does.

 

He pulls gently on her hands and their lips meet.

 

Alex whimpers and wriggles her hands free from his to slide them up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair; pulling him even closer, while his hands find their way to her hips.

 

She soon takes over, willing to show him without words exactly how she feels about him right now; running her tongue over his lips, moaning when he parts them and their tongues meet and tangle in the middle.

 

He pushes her back against the doorframe and presses his body against hers. She can feel how much he wants this too, _so why was he saying ‘no’?_ She leaves one hand in his gorgeous mop of hair and runs the other one down his spine, wrapping her leg around his and bringing him to stand between hers.

 

Matt groans quietly but his hands don’t move from her hips, even as his tongue continues exploring her succulent mouth. She gives a frustrated growl and drags her hand from his back, round to his front, then unravels his red bowtie and begins undoing the tiny buttons on his shirt.

 

He tears his mouth from hers, gasping in air, and immediately stills her hand.

 

“No!” he pants for breath, “We can’t. We need to figure out what we’re feeling before we act upon it and ... I dunno ... cloud our judgement.”

 

Alex just stares at him in bewilderment. _He seemed to want this for_ so _long, and now she had given in to him, now she was prepared to give him everything, he didn’t want it._

 

“I’m sorry, Alex,” he can barely breathe let alone take his eyes off her to walk away; she’s stunning; lips parted in confusion, chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggles for air, her eyes dark with need and wanting, hands trembling and hair in disarray around her shoulders. “I _do_ want this. We just ... we need to work out if this is _right_ , for _us_. If this is truly what we want to do.”

 

“It is,” she finally manages to breathe.

 

“Not just _this_ , Alex. Not _one_ night,” he tries to explain without scaring her away, “Not just a moment of lust. I can’t _do_ that.”

 

“But ...”

 

“I know it’s frowned upon at work, but so is what you’re asking of me now. And as much as I want to walk through this door, skip the fucking tea and take you _any_ _way_ you want me to. I can’t. Not yet.”

 

Her heart skips a beat at his honesty and she nods tentatively, biting her bottom lip, not moving from where she is against the doorframe.  _She understands what he is trying to say. She feels it too. She knows that now. She’s known it since her epiphany on the dance floor; in his embrace with her head on his shoulder and her hand wrapped in his. She has to let him go ‘tonight’ in order to have him ‘tomorrow’._

 

“I know,” she sighs and smiles weakly at him.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kingston.” He steps in, weaving his fingers through her mane of hair and kissing her on the forehead, before pulling back and turning to leave.

 

“It’s my day off,” she sulks.

 

“The day _after,_ then,” he smiles, “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll call you.”  And with that, he is gone.

 

She watches him stride down the corridor, wishing, with every pounding beat of her heart, that he would change his mind and his legs would bring him back to her. But they don’t. And she continues to stare long after he has turned the corner, and she hears a car start up outside and drive away.

 

She doesn’t sleep well that night; a dull ache between her legs _and_ in her chest. _She wants him. She_ needs _him. Like her whole existence is to be with him._ When she does finally fall asleep, it’s light and restless and she dreams about all the time she has known Matt, and how long she has _really_ loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely PROMISE it gets better
> 
> *Hugs* to you all - and to Alex - I needed one after reading over what I'd written x


	29. Fierce Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a short chapter, but it's fun... I hope ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

_He really needs to find Karen. He didn’t sleep at all last night. Tossing and turning; his mind in battle between figuring out what he and Alex were really feeling, and letting his body run back to her and give her what she wanted. He needs to talk to someone sane, someone who could think rationally. Mad as Karen can be, right now, it’s her he needs._

“What is with you today, Matt?” Karen asks as they vote on grabbing lunch in the lounge rather than attempting crappy hospital cafe food. “You can’t seem to focus.”

 

“I _can’t_ you’re right, and you know why?”  He huffs, almost angry now; _she is taking over his mind_.

 

“Why?” She enquires as she takes a bite of her tuna sandwich, plonking herself gracelessly onto the sofa.

 

“Because of _her_.” He states, pacing the floor in front of Karen.

 

“Oh yes, how was the Ball?” she smirks.

 

“Brilliant,” he grins, “it was fantastic once I found her, or ... I suppose she found me actually. But now she’s driving me crazy. She is _all_ I can think about.”

 

“Who?” She teases, trying to keep a straight face.

 

“ _Alex_!” He almost screams at her, and she just giggles at him.

 

“Had a nice time then did you?” She quirks an eye-brow, taking another huge bite.

 

“Oh yes, we danced for hours,” he sighs at the memory, “she laughed at my amazing moves though; ‘silly’, Kazza, she called them ‘silly’.”

 

“They probably were,” she laughs, nodding for him to continue.

 

“Then we had a couple of slow dances, which were ...” he pauses, unsure he can find a word to sum up the sheer intensity of his emotions as he held her close. He resigns to sighing wistfully.

 

“Wow,” Karen stares at him in awe, sandwich halfway to her mouth. “I’m too late to catch you aren’t I?” She enquires rhetorically and proceeds to answer her own question, “You’ve completely fallen for her.”

 

“And I think she’s fallen for me, if last night was anything to go by,” a reluctant smile creeps across his face.

 

Karen gasps. “You didn’t? _Did_ you?”

 

“What?” He looks at her in confusion.

 

“Did you finally sleep with her?” She grins; obvious excitement scattered across her pretty features.

 

“No!” He admonishes, and then drops his eyes to the ground. “No, I didn’t. She ... I think she wanted to. But I said no...”

 

“You said _what_?” She gasps at him in shock, throwing her half eaten sandwich back in its bag and standing to her full height to look Matt directly in the eye.

 

“Um ...” he mumbles timidly; knowing he was about to receive a telling off from his ferocious red-headed friend.

 

“She asked you to come in for a ‘night-cap’, or something ...” she frantically waves her arms about as she speaks.

 

“Tea,” he corrects quietly.

 

“ _Tea_? Well, how very _Alex_.” She smiles for a moment before continuing her rant. “She asks you in for ‘tea’, clearly meaning a hell of a lot _more_ than just ‘tea’, and after all this time you have been pining over her, you say ‘ _no_ ’.”

 

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ...” he begins despondently.

 

“No wonder she’s avoiding you today, you idiot, she’s been wary of your advances all along and now she’s finally given in to your ... charm? ... And you _refuse_ her.” She folds her arms defensively as if she is talking to him on Alex’s behalf. “You know that will only have encouraged her doubts, Matt.”

 

“She’s not avoiding me, she has the day off,” he starts, “And besides, I didn’t just say ‘no’, I made it quite clear that I do want the same. But I can’t just jump into bed with her ... without being _sure_.”

 

“ _You’re_ _not_ _sure_?” Karen asks disbelievingly.

 

“Well, no, _I’m_ sure. I’m just not sure that _she_ is sure.”

 

“Very eloquent,” she teases. “Well then, you two need to talk.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose we do,” he anxiously runs his hand through his hair.

 

“Arthur and I talk all the time, and we’re doing brilliantly,” she winks.

 

“Go on, then,” he sighs and smiles warmly at her before grabbing a packet of crisps and sitting down beside her, “tell me all about you and Arthur and your relationship tips.”

 

And she does; for the next forty-five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I altered the rating prematurely... I'm so mean :P  
> I may actually change it even more though.
> 
> Also, tomorrow being Valentine's Day, I may be feeling generous ;)
> 
> xx


	30. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I give you 5,000 words spread across two chapters as my Valentine’s Day gift to you all <3
> 
> Enjoy xx

After lunch with Karen, Matt finds himself at a bit of a loose end.  He has just finished with the last of three patients; a broken ankle, a hyperglycemic diabetic and a kid who’d put his hand through a window.  Most of the other doctors are still tied up with patients and apparently nobody needs a hand. And oddly, there seems to be a lull in incoming patients.

 

So, Matt heads back towards the lounge in search of a drink.

 

Before he reaches the door, however, a lady in a white coat, hat and scarf comes stumbling through the ambulance bay doors and crashes into him.

 

“Sorry, Ma’am,” he apologises profusely to the lady, helping her regain her balance; having tripped in her haste. Then he sees her face and his heart stops beating, “ _Alex_?”

 

“Oh, Matt. Hello sweetie,” she smiles at him, a little startled, clutching her right arm to her chest. “Would you mind helping me, darling? I slipped on the snow on my way to the grocery store and I may have ...” she winces, and sucks in a sharp breath, as her handbag falls from her shoulder and hangs from the crook of her left elbow.

 

Matt immediately bursts into gear, leaping forward and relieving her of her bag as he glances at her arm in concern.

 

“Why don’t we go to the suture room and I’ll take a look?” He suggests as calmly as he can.

 

She nods and follows him silently.

 

No-one seems to notice she’s there.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Almost didn’t recognise you with that hat on, Kingston,” he jokes as the door swings closed behind them.

 

She reaches up with her left hand and swipes the offending item from her head; causing her curls to cascade from where they were piled on top and tumble down to her shoulders. And she smiles warmly at him.

 

“Better?” She quirks an eye-brow.

 

“ _Much_ better,” he confirms with a fond grin. “Take a seat, Kingston,” he gestures to the chair reserved for patients as he grabs a few things he, sadly, thinks he’ll require.

 

Alex gets a strange feeling as she moves toward the ‘patient’ chair. She has never been the ‘patient’ before; not since she was tiny and had a blood test for potential anaemia. She was always the ‘doctor’. She’d even been ‘doctor’ to Matt after he collapsed in trauma. But now _he_ was going to be ‘doctor’ to _her_. And it unnerved her slightly.

 

“Don’t hurt me,” she blurts out as he takes a seat opposite her and reaches for her arm.

 

“I’d never _hurt_ you, Kingston,” he withdraws his arm hurriedly, startled by her reaction. _She usually trusts him. What’s the matter? Why is she so nervous? All he wants to do is check her arm and make her better. Why won’t she let him?_

He smiles reassuringly at her, but she doesn’t return it; instead glancing down at her knees and appearing like she is about to cry.

 

“But you _did,_ ” she replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

And then he realises. _He_ did _hurt her. Last night. Just like Karen said in the lounge earlier; she had finally given in to him and he had said ‘no’. Like he’d been leading her on and then threw it back in her face. No wonder she didn’t trust him. She was always wary of his intentions and now he’d just consolidated her doubts. Idiot. Karen was right._

“I am really sorry about last night, Alex,” he tries to catch her eye. “I felt like I had died and gone to heaven when we were dancing together. And then when you cried, I knew all I ever wanted to do was to stop your tears and to make you smile again.”

 

“You _did_ , Matt,” she looks up at him at last, “I was crying because I thought I had realised something. Something _amazing_ , that I never wanted to let go of. And I was ready to show you what I had come to realise...”

 

Her watery eyes search his momentarily before they return to her lap and she sighs despondently.

 

“... But I was wrong.”

 

“No,” he gasps, and her eyes flick back up to his, “you weren’t wrong, Alex.”

 

“Then why did you leave?” Her voice is strained with pain and she is determinedly fighting back tears.

 

“Because I don’t want to _hurt_ you,” he uses her earlier word and hopes she understands. “I know it seems like I’m hurting you now,” he reflects, “but I’m only trying to protect you. To protect _us_. Don’t you see? What we have _now_ ; our friendship, is incredible, and I know neither of us wants to lose that. So we need to be absolutely sure that we _both_ want more before we pursue that path and find we can’t turn back when it gets rough.”

 

He gazes into her beautiful, green, glassy eyes, praying that she will take what he has said as an apology and realise what he means by it all.

 

“Okay,” she murmurs after what feels like eternity.

 

“Okay?” he repeats for confirmation.

 

“Okay.” Her mouth curls slightly at the corners and Matt can see the familiar twinkle return to her eyes. And he smiles back.

 

“Can I take a look at your hand now, Kingston?” he raises his eyebrows at her in question.

 

She nods her permission and rests her right arm on the tiny white table between them.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Her wrist is swollen, very painful to touch and especially to move; she swears a couple of times and jokingly threatens to kick him where it hurts if he doesn’t stop manipulating it.

 

He argues that’s not fair as he has to move it into certain positions for the x-ray. But he doesn’t try to move it more than necessary and immediately gives her painkillers as soon as he is happy with his examination.

 

“So, what do you think?” she asks with a grimace as she cradles her wrist to her chest again.

 

“I don’t know. We need to wait for radiology to give us the x-ray films first,” he reasons.

 

“Okay, but if the x-ray doesn’t show anything?”

 

“If the x-ray doesn’t show anything, I’d be very surprised, Kingston,” he answers honestly.

 

“So you think it’s broken?” It’s more of a statement than a question.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” He sighs at her fallen face, “I think it is.”

 

Matt leaves Alex to mourn a little at the loss of use of her right arm; she is right-handed; this will potentially cause her many problems. He returns minutes later with her x-rays.

 

“Let’s see the damage then,” she musters a smile, even though the painkillers have yet to kick in.

 

Matt turns the light box on and sticks the films up against it to view and assess them.

 

Alex gingerly raises herself from her seat and crosses the room to Matt’s side so that she can see for herself.

 

“There,” he points with his little finger to a tiny white mark on one of the films.

 

“That was quick,” she glances at him, impressed.

 

“Radiologist pointed it out,” he smiles. He could have taken credit but decided to be modest.

 

“Ah, well,” she teases, turning her attention back to the films, “clever _radiologist_.”

 

“Looks like a common scaphoid fracture, Kingston,” he ignores her last comment, adding a serious tone to his voice as he jokes, “only thing to do is amputate, I’m afraid.”

 

He winks and she gasps, turning to him and hitting him on the arm with her good hand.

 

“No more of that or I won’t put it in a cast for you,” he chuckles. “Go and sit down again like a good girl.” He switches the light box off and settles in the seat opposite again.

 

“Who says I’m a _good_ girl?” she teases, eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh, Kingston,” he growls flirtatiously, “I’m sure you’re downright wicked.”

 

That well-known warmth tingles through her and she crosses her legs as a familiar ache begins between them.

 

“What colour are you giving me?” She attempts to change the subject before it gets too heated.

 

“What colour would you like?” he grins.

 

“Err, not sure ... what colours do I usually wear?” She aims the question at herself rather than him.

 

“Well you were wearing that stunning purple top on Salome’s birthday; it was sort of a _lilac_ I would say; suited you perfectly.” He replies, smiling at the memory while he cuts the plaster cast material into strips.

 

Alex just stares at him, suddenly unable to think of any other item of clothing she owns.

 

“Then you put on that reddish-purple ... what was it ... burgundy? I’ll go with that,” he says, almost as though he’s talking to himself; but she definitely hears him. “That burgundy jersey you wore to go out. _That_ was nice on you.”

 

He finally looks up at her having finished both cutting and talking, and giggles at her reaction.

 

“So ... purple then?” He asks.

 

She nods just once and doesn’t take her eyes off him as he applies her cast.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“I thought you said I wouldn’t need you around the next time I have a patient with a broken wrist?” Matt queries with a smirk.

 

“Well, I had no idea your next patient with a broken wrist would be _me_ , did I, darling,” she smiles; the pain finally easing as the painkillers begin their magic and the cast starts to set. “And _actually_ , I didn’t guide you in any way during this one, so, I was right, you don’t need me.”

 

 _Oh, but I do._ He thinks to himself. _I do need you. Maybe not for placing casts on broken wrists, but for everything important; everything that matters._

“So, you’re satisfied?” He checks.

 

 _No._ She thinks to herself. _I won’t be satisfied until I have you._

“Yes, darling, you’ve done a very good job.” She praises him genuinely and leans forward to peck him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“Any time,” he grins, “although, actually, no. _Not_ any time in this case; I would prefer never to have to place a cast anywhere on your beautiful body ever again, to be perfectly honest.”

 

_Oh god she wants him so badly she can hardly breathe._

_She knows they need to wait; to make sure they know exactly what they’re getting into and ensure they both want it. But she does. Right now; she has never been so sure of anything._

 

“Mmm,” she hums in agreement, “I’ll try not to break anything else while I shop one-handed.”

 

“What? Well, why don’t I help you?” he offers before he realises he even thought it.

 

“Oh, darling, that’s very sweet but ... don’t you have work to do?”

 

“Not really,” he reasons, “you’re the only patient to have come through those doors in about an hour, Kingston. We have plenty doctors on today and very few patients; no one will miss me. And I’m supposed to be off within the next hour or so anyway.”

 

“ _I_ would miss you,” she objects.

 

“If you were working and I left with another woman, perhaps,” he teases. “But I’m leaving with you, Kingston ...”

 

“Who do you need to speak to in order to get that authorised, darling?” she doesn’t need any more persuading.

 

“Well, usually _you_ ,” he runs a nervous hand through his hair and Alex smiles at him fondly.

 

“Come on,” she links his arm with her left and leads him back to the reception desk, “Let’s ask Jerry.”


	31. We Own The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter for Valentine’s Day :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

Half an hour later sees them leaving the store; Matt carrying three plastic grocery bags _and_ Alex’s handbag, while she’s carrying nothing; uninjured arm linked with his; he’d been insistent.

 

“My handbag looks very fetching on you, darling,” Alex teases, tongue between her teeth as she glances at him.

 

“I think so too,” he jokes along, “maybe I should get one myself? They look very handy for carrying things in. Weighs a lot though; what do you have in here, Kingston?”

 

“Oh, god only knows,” she giggles. “Here, give it to me and I’ll find the keys,” she demands as they approach her front door.

 

“No, I can do that. See?” He insists as he places the grocery bags by his feet on her doorstep and begins rummaging through her handbag.

 

Alex stands back and watches with amusement as he searches through her Mary-Poppins-like bag; finding all sorts of peculiar items, but not her keys.

 

“Give up yet?” She enquires after a good couple of minutes, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Fine,” he huffs as he holds the bag out to her, “see if _you_ can find them.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and sends her left hand into the bag, searching for a few seconds before landing on her prize and retracting it from the depths.

 

“Are _these_ what you were looking for?” She teases as she swings her keys from her index finger in front of his face.

 

He makes a grab for them but Alex swipes them away and takes a step forward to place them in the lock; letting them in.

 

“I’m supposed to be helping you,” he whines as he collects the bags around his feet and follows her inside.

 

“Well, how about you help me with the things I really can’t manage on my own, darling, and allow me to continue with anything I _can_ do.” She suggests kindly, placing her keys on the hook on the wall before shrugging her coat off her shoulders and getting stuck. “Um ... I could do with some help now though?”

 

Matt giggles as he moves past her to place the bags in the kitchen, before returning to the hallway and giggling some more as he watches her struggle.

 

“ _Matt_ , don’t be such an arse. Help me,” she complains as she shakes her good arm in an attempt to get her sleeve to slide off.

 

“What’s the magic word?” He stands still and folds his arms across his chest, raising his eyebrows and grinning smugly.

 

Alex rolls her eyes and huffs. “ _Please?_ ”

 

“Please _what_?” he stifles more giggles as she is practically jumping on the spot.

 

“Please will you help me take my coat off?” She growls.

 

“Oh, of course, Kingston. Why didn’t you say so?” He teases as he steps towards her and holds the end of her left sleeve.

 

Alex slithers her left arm back up inside her coat and glares at him as he just stands there. She turns around and he unwraps her scarf at the same time as her coat; hanging it up before helping her to remove her injured arm.

 

“Thank you,” she grumps and scurries into the kitchen.

 

He chuckles after her fleeing form before following her.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Fine, I’ll be in the living room with a glass of wine if you need me,” Alex huffs, apparently still in a grumpy mood, twenty minutes later.

 

“No, you won’t,” Matt snatches the glass from her hand before she is able to fill it, “you’re dosed up with painkillers, Kingston, you can’t drink.”

 

“That’s not fair,” she whines.

 

“That’s the third time you’ve said that, Alex,” he turns to her and holds her hand in both of his as he leaves the onion he was dicing for their dinner. “You have broken your wrist. You cannot _use_ your wrist for eight to twelve weeks; I hope for your sake it’s the former. However, as you are no longer very capable of doing certain things like cooking, carrying or even getting your coat off; among other things I think you’d prefer me to let you struggle with, I will be helping you, or doing them for you.”

 

“I’m not used to having someone take care of me,” she says timidly.

 

“Well, get used to it, Kingston, because I’m not going anywhere.” He grins as he releases her hand, pours orange juice into her wine glass with a wink and returns to chopping vegetables.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Well at least I don’t have to ask you to cut up my food,” Alex sighs as she takes a forkful of the pasta Bolognese Matt has cooked for them.

 

Matt smiles and watches her reaction. He likes to cook, but he rarely gets the chance to cook for somebody else; and although he enjoys almost everything he makes, it’s always nice to know what other people think.

 

“This is amazing, Matt,” she hums in delight and glances up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“You sound surprised,” he gasps in mock-horror as he raises a forkful to his mouth.

 

“Well, no. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be ...” she trails off and takes another mouthful.

 

“S’alright Kingston, as long as you’re enjoying it,” he grins.

 

They finish the meal in companionable silence; sitting opposite each other at the island in the centre of her kitchen; like they had when Salome was over.

 

Alex swings her legs happily beneath her stool as Matt rises from the table to clear their dishes; placing them in the dishwasher like he had seen her do previously.

 

“Would you like dessert?” He asks. And he turns from the machine to see Alex still licking her lips from their main course and suddenly his mouth goes dry.

 

“Depends what you have in mind, darling?” she purrs, and Matt gulps.

 

“Well, we have yogurt, or a chocolate cake ...” he begins, pausing to sip his much needed drink, “or there’s ice-cream? I know you like ice-cream.”

 

“Hmm,” she hums her agreement. “You know what else I like?” she reaches for him as he moves past her, headed for the freezer.

 

“What?” he gasps as she wraps her legs around his to pull him closer.

 

“ _You_ ,” she grins smugly; a sparkle in her eyes.

 

It takes just one quick glance at her still moistened lips for her to assess his thoughts and react; reaching her left arm up around his neck and dragging him down to her.

 

She groans pleasantly as she crushes her lips against his; and the sound goes straight to his groin. He reciprocates and slides his hands round her back and into her hair.

 

She immediately parts her lips and runs an eager tongue over his and he is all too willing to surrender to her; parting his lips and allowing her inside. She runs her tongue across his teeth and over the roof of his mouth before stroking it along his; tasting the tangy tomato and sweet celery lingering from their meal, along with something else she had noticed before but was unable to put her finger on.

 

She whimpers as he runs his fingers down her spine, sending electric shocks all through her body; and she arches her back towards him.

 

_God, she has wanted this since the first time she kissed him. Why had she run away? She was scared, but she had no reason to be; this man is amazing and wonderful and caring and sexy and everything she has ever wanted. True there is that tiny hiccough with his age and the fact that she’s his boss. But having him here, like this, is just heaven._

Unable to manoeuvre him much with only one working arm, she remembers her legs wrapped around his and hoists them up to his waist to hold him tighter to her. He bucks involuntarily and she can feel him hard against the inside of her thigh.

 

She tightens her grip on his collar and whines as he turns the dance of their tongues into a battle for dominance; one hand now gripping her hip while the other slides out of her hair and along her jaw before cupping her face.

 

 _But she wants more. She loves him, and she_ needs _more._

_Apparently, so does he._

Both his hands urgently make their way to her arse and haul her against him before lifting her from the stool and stumbling out of the room; without breaking the contact between their lips. She squeaks in surprise and clings to him as if her life depends on it, legs firm around his waist; and a liquid heat coils up inside her in anticipation.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Matt nearly trips on his way through the living room, but manages to keep them upright and they giggle breathlessly. Deciding it’s probably better if they break the kiss, for the moment, so that he can see where he is going, Alex begins to attack his neck and collar bone; kissing and nipping at him between giggles, until he drops her unceremoniously onto her bed.

 

He’s back on her in a second; kissing her passionately as he undoes the knot holding her sling together. Her free hand races up and down his back as she moans her approval; nibbling his lower lip and sucking at his tongue.

 

His hands roam her body over the woollen beige jumper she wears and her left hand finds its way underneath his; attempting, to no avail, to push it up and rid him of it. Realising her struggle, he throws her sling to the floor, kneeling up and tearing his red jumper off, before tugging on hers.

 

She sits up and lets him pull it over her head before hurriedly undoing the buttons on his shirt. In her one handed, frenzied state, she doesn’t get very far very fast and growls as he plays with the waistline of her blue, long-sleeved top.

 

She releases his shirt and lifts her left arm, giving him permission to help her out of it before shooting her hand back out to his buttons.

 

Matt giggles, both at the sight of yet another layer of clothing on this impossible woman, and at her sorry attempt at ridding him of his shirt. He decides to help her out; kissing her gently as he begins undoing his buttons from the bottom, soon joining her as his hands move faster together than hers does on its own.

 

Alex sighs with relief as she finally pushes it from his shoulders and he flings it across the room before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. She throws her arms around him as they kneel on the bed in each others’ embrace; unable to get close enough.

 

“You have far too many clothes on,” he laughs between kisses as he wriggles his hands underneath her tank-top.

 

“It’s _snowing_ outside,” she protests, nipping his bottom lip.

 

“Promise me this is the last layer?” he grabs the hem and slides it up her stomach.

 

“On my top half,” she giggles as she nods and raises her arms again.

 

“It’s like unwrapping a _bloody_ present,” he chuckles as he discards her top.

 

He soon sobers as he takes in the sight of her light blue lacy bra against the beautiful, soft, tan skin of her stomach and chest. His hands are drawn to her immediately and he rakes his fingers across her stomach and round her back; lips finding hers again as his hands wander north and cup her breasts through her bra.

 

She gasps, and his hands skim back down her stomach; gently tickling her sides, causing her to squirm, before he reaches the hem of her jeans. Her left hand flies from the back of his neck, to the button on her trousers; fighting with one hand to undo it, but failing again.

 

Growling into his mouth, she grabs his hand and moves it to the button and zip on her jeans, hoping he would get the idea, and he giggles before granting her wish. Then he takes hold of her hand, that is frantically trying to pull the rough, blue fabric from her legs, and places it firmly back on his shoulder before hooking his fingers in the loops at her waist and dragging her jeans down her thighs.

 

She pushes away from him and wriggles backwards, kicking her legs as he tears her trousers off, bringing her fluffy white socks with them.

 

“What are _these_?” he teases as he leans over her again.

 

“What? Oh no...” Embarrassed, she tries to hide the image on the pink women’s boxers she had put on this morning.

 

“No, no.” He chuckles, pulling her hand away, “They’re very ... What’s that word you used on me earlier? ... _fetching?_ ”

 

“I just wanted something comfortable to wear to the shops,” she tries to explain while her cheeks burn, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to _see_ them.”

 

“Is that ... ‘ _my little pony_ ’, Kingston?” he continues; enjoying winding her up.

 

“Salome bought them for my birthday last year,” she huffs, and then reaches her left hand behind her to unhook her bra as a distraction. “Ah ha,” she grins, “at least that’s _one_ piece of clothing I can remove myself.”

 

“Very good,” he hums in approval as he drags the straps down her arms and tosses the item away. “I _do_ think these should come off too,” he smirks as he plays with the waistband of her knickers.

 

“Then take them off,” she purrs, quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

 

                                                                                                ~

 

 

Not five seconds later Alex finds herself completely naked; apart from the purple cast on her right wrist, lying on her bed, open and vulnerable; with the man she has secretly wanted ever since he walked into her ER, drawing delicate circles with his fingers across her ankles and gazing at her with dark, lust-filled eyes.

 

Matt crawls up over her, as she sinks into the pillows, kissing her ardently. He tenderly laces his fingers with hers and gently raises her arms above her head. Keeping his hand entwined with her left, he drops affectionate kisses from her right elbow to her shoulder and along her collarbone.

 

Alex arches up into his touch and he follows like an obedient puppy; showering her breasts with pecks and nips before taking a nipple between his lips and flicking his tongue over the rapidly hardening bud. Alex gasps as he pinches her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before skimming his hand down her ribcage to her tiny waist and sliding it around underneath her lower back.

 

On hearing Alex’s delightful sigh, he peppers kisses across the flat plains of her stomach and makes his way further down. She giggles as he darts his tongue in and then swiftly out of her navel, but they soon dissipate as his mouth continues to travel south.

 

“No!” Alex suddenly gasps, holding her breath.

 

“No?” Matt raises his head slightly and looks in her eyes, a little concerned. He is so overjoyed to finally have Alex lain out beneath him like this, he’d do _anything_ for her. That also means he _wouldn’t_ do anything she _didn’t_ want.

 

“I mean ...” she lets out a shaky breath, “you don’t _have_ to, darling.”

 

A wide grin spreads across his face and Alex allows her head to fall back onto the pillows; both in relief and in preparation.

 

“I _want_ to,” he mumbles before settling himself between her legs.

 

He smoothes his hands up her thighs and over her hips before holding them in place and Alex wriggles a little, knees bent, to ensure she is comfortable.

 

Matt places a small, intentional kiss to the inside of one thigh, then the other, then directly to her heated core before opening her up to him with a determined lick of his tongue.

 

She hums in pleasure and presses her hips towards him as he slides his tongue up to her clit, circles it twice and brings it back down to her entrance. She tastes deliciously bitter-sweet and her musky scent is intoxicating.

 

He laps at her entrance a short while before stiffening his tongue and delving it inside her.

 

“Oh God, Matt,” Alex groans, her broken wrist fidgeting above her head while she flings her other arm out to the side and clenches the sheets in her fist, rocking her hips into him.

 

Matt can’t help but smile and release a satisfied hum at his current situation; _his face between her perfect legs, the divine Alex Kingston; love of his life, squirming and moaning in delight above him_. Alex gasps again and her hand rapidly leaves the sheets to curl fingers into his hair as the vibrations from his hum course through her.

 

His tongue leaves her entrance and glides up to flick over her clit, and he holds her down as her hips buck into him.

 

Eventually, his clever tongue continuing its ministrations over her clit, he slips his hand back round from her hip and gradually slides one of his gorgeously long fingers inside her; her fluttering sex immediately clamping down around the intrusion.

 

“Oh God, _fuck_ , Matt,” she pants, “More, please _more.”_

Matt obliges, drawing his finger out and slowly replacing it with two, stroking gently at her inner walls as she frantically rocks her hips in search for more friction.

 

His tongue presses harder on her rapidly swelling nub, as he drives his fingers deep inside her; spurred on by her euphoric cries, and she practically grinds herself against his face.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she swears, her words becoming incoherent, “Oh Matt, oh _God_ , oh, oh, _oh...”_

Matt thrusts his fingers as high as he can and curls them inside her as he sucks her clit into his mouth, and she shatters with a scream. Her entire body convulsing as he laps at her until she is spent.

 

Gently removing his fingers, he brings them to his mouth as she trembles beneath him.

 

The fire inside her causing embers to flicker in her darkened eyes, she reaches for him and brings his mouth to hers; licking and sucking at his lips and tongue and moaning as she tastes herself on him.

 

“That was amazing,” she finally sighs as they part for air.

 

“Told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I,” he smiles smugly down at her.

 

“Yes, darling,” she giggles giddily, unable to catch her breath, “but I didn’t know _that_ was what you had in mind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the rating? Please be kind I’ve never written anything like this before.x


	32. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues...
> 
> Enjoy x

“I’m not finished with you yet,” he brushes his lips against hers and she sighs breathily, still vibrating from the most satisfying orgasm she has had in years; _if not ever_.

 

She reaches down between them with her left hand and presses against the hard bulge in his trousers. “Nor I with _you_ ,” she winks and fiddles with the fastenings on his jeans.

 

He bats her hand away and kneels up between her legs, swiftly opening his flies and stumbling out of his jeans before standing with his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers and quirking an eyebrow at her in question.

 

“Yes,” she enthuses and nods vehemently, “ _please._ ”

 

Needing no further encouragement, he peels them off and pounces on her.

 

“ _Much_ better,” she sighs as she wraps her dainty hand around him.

 

Matt suddenly remembers the first time he saw Alex, on his very first day of work; her perfect curls are now fanned out across her pillow, her magnificent chest rising and falling rapidly as she still catches her breath, her waist _is_ tiny and flares into beautifully curved hips and strong thighs, toned calves and dainty feet.

 

Then she moves, and all he can focus on is her dainty hand and how it feels to finally have her touching him. He groans and rests his head on her shoulder, his arms barely managing to hold himself above her as she works him up.

 

“Ugh, Alex, _stop,_ ” he pants and pulls himself away from her grasp.

 

“Don’t you like that?” She asks anxiously, eyes frantically searching his.

 

“God _yes_ ,” he grins and pecks her on the lips, “in fact, I like it a _lot_.” He raises an eyebrow pointedly at her and she giggles.

 

“Oh, darling,” she groans, reaching for him, “Get inside me already, will you?”

 

She wraps her hand around him again and guides him to her entrance as their mouths meet momentarily.

 

Without further ado, he pushes his hips forward and slides into her welcoming heat.

 

They both moan in unison at their delighted pleasure as he fills her and he pauses as she accommodates him, waiting for her signal to move.

 

She sighs blissfully and curls her hand around the back of his neck, bringing him down to her for another passionate kiss, and rocks her hips slightly; her signal for him to _please move now_.

 

He pulls back until he is almost out of her, and then slams into her again; breaking their kiss as she gasps.

 

_She feels so warm and wet and welcoming; the sounds he is eliciting from her are so delicious and like music to his ears. She smells amazing; a mixture of sweetness and flowers, and he could drink from her forever and never get tired of her taste. He glances down at her and decides she has never looked more beautiful. Fleetingly, he thinks that he has never felt this way with anyone before; she is stunning and incredible and just perfect._

_The friction he feels inside her is so intense, he doesn’t believe he will last long; especially after the wonderful work her hand had been doing. But then again, she doesn’t sound like she’ll last much longer either. Then it suddenly hits him._

 

“Shit, _Alex_ ...” he swears as he realises, attempting to slow his thrusts.

 

“I _know_ , darling,” she pants. “God, you feel so good.”

 

“Ah, no. I mean, _yes_ , you’re incredible, but,” he can’t stop, he _really_ doesn’t want to but...

 

“But _what_ , sweetie?”

 

“No condom,” he breathes, still attempting to slow down.

 

“Don’t care,” she shakes her head to emphasise her point, “can’t get pregnant ... I’m good ... _You_?”

 

“Yes.” He nods, beginning to speed up again, “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“Then _please_ ,” she groans, her hand cupping his face and thumb stroking across his cheek, “be quiet and fuck me darling.”

 

She wraps her legs around him and hooks her ankles together over his arse, keeping him close. The new angle allows Matt deeper inside her and he rapidly returns to his original speed as her cries heighten in volume and pitch.

 

He leans down and kisses her again; all messy teeth and tongues. She moans loudly as he shifts his hips; causing his pelvis to rub against her clit with each motion. And with two more thrusts, she comes undone; he swallows her cries and slows a little, gently fucking her through her orgasm.

 

Matt feels everything begin to tighten inside him as her walls continue to flutter around him. He breaks away from her mouth to suck in air and bring himself under control. But she smiles up at him with such affection and bites her bottom lip, and he loses it; shouting her name into her hair and coming deep inside her, causing her to tip over the edge again with him.

 

She clings to him as they ride through their ecstasy together. Slowly coming back to their senses, breathing heavily and she runs her hand soothingly up and down his sweat-slicked back.

 

Eventually he finds the strength to push himself back up onto his arms and kisses her once before gazing adoringly into her eyes; only to find her gazing adoringly back.

 

“I think I _love_ you,” she whispers after a moment.

 

“I _know_ I love _you_ ,” he replies and kisses her again before pulling out of her and flopping onto the bed beside her.

 

She curls into him instinctively and lays her broken wrist across his chest.

 

 _This man is everything I want._ She thinks to herself. _Everything I_ need _. Screw any stupid hospital policy that says otherwise, she has him now and she never_ ever _wants to let him go._

 

“I’d quite like to take care of you forever, Kingston,” he sighs after a few minutes.

 

“Let’s take it a day at a time, shall we?” She reasons, “Besides, I’d quite like to take care of you too.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” he hums in agreement.

 

A comfortable silence falls between them for a while; the sound of their breathing evening out as they each happily contemplate what they have just done.

 

 “We never had any ice-cream...” he frowns in reflection.

 

She giggles and looks up at him mischievously. “We can add ice-cream to the mix next-time, darling,” she suggests and captures his lips; eyelids fluttering closed.

 

Matt wriggles the duvet out from underneath them and pulls it around them as their lips part; yawning lightly before placing a kiss in Alex’s hair and wrapping his arms around her.

 

“Your yawns are contagious,” she yawns, snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder; placing a delicate kiss there before falling into a blissful sleep.


	33. Dreaming of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Something wakes Alex slowly from her dream.

 

Her eyelids flutter open, only to spy her large, heavy, purple wrist on the pillow by her face; then she remembers what had woken her as the throbbing pain creeps in.

 

She groans and rolls over to see crumpled sheets and a sleep-indented pillow; but they were empty.

 

 _He’s not gone again?_ She begins to panic. _Not after last night... He can’t still need more time... Or perhaps he’s changed his mind?_

 

She closes her eyes tightly against the tears that threaten to fall and silently curses herself for getting her hopes up.

 

The bedroom door creaks open and she whips her head up to see Matt tiptoe in with a glass of water and two packets of painkillers.

 

She smiles at him as he notices she is awake; taking in his ‘just showered’ appearance. Much to her disappointment he was back in his clothes from yesterday, but his hair was still damp and he smelled fresh and fruity.

 

“Morning, beautiful,” he grins. “Take the ‘ibuprofen’ first, as that’s best taken with meals and I’ve made you breakfast. Then take the ‘paracetamol’ in two hours and alternate them.”

 

“Yes _Doctor_ ,” she giggles as she sits up and reaches for the water.

 

“Hope you don’t mind...I took a shower,” he says timidly as he passes her glass.

 

“No, I don’t mind,” she pops a pill and takes a sip. “Shame you had to put clothes back on though,” she winks, before taking another.

 

“Well I had planned to drag you in with me,” he confesses, “but you looked so peaceful asleep that I didn’t have the heart to disturb you.”

 

Alex smiles and reaches for her robe, hopping out of bed and wrapping the deep red, fluffy material around her naked form, before following Matt to the kitchen.

 

“Oh _Matt_ ,” she gasps at the sight of eggs, bacon, beans, hash browns, toast and steaming mug of tea on the island in the middle of her kitchen. “Where’s yours?” she asks as she notices only one plate.

 

“Ah, I already ate mine,” he sighs, “I have to be at work in fifteen minutes.”

 

“That’s not fair,” she turns in his arms, reaching up on tiptoe and kissing him for the first time that morning. It suddenly feels like the most natural thing to do. And he returns it.

 

“Is that your new favourite phrase, Kingston?” he questions jokingly.

 

“Only if it _works_ ,” she replies, pecking him on the lips once more before moving over to her breakfast.

 

“Um...” she stares bemusedly down at her plate.

 

He chuckles at her dilemma. “Would you like me to cut it up for you?”

 

“Please?” She hands him her knife, and he picks up her fork, cutting the bacon and hash browns for her before placing her cutlery on her plate and kissing her one last time.

 

“I have to go,” he strokes a finger across her jaw as she gazes up at him longingly.

 

“I’ll be in later,” she mumbles. “When do you finish? Are you able to give me a lift home?”

 

“Of course. I finish at four,” he taps her on the nose and then leaves before her smile and eyes and hair and the thought of her nakedness under that robe prevent him from ever getting to work.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Alex manages to get through her delicious breakfast, _she could definitely get used to his cooking_ , and moves her mug, plate and cutlery to the sink, before deciding on a shower.

 

However, as she drops her robe to the floor she realises she has nothing to cover her cast with, and she has no idea how she is going to wash herself _and_ her ridiculous hair with only one hand.

 

Figuring it wouldn’t be too cheeky to ask Matt to help her later, she decides to tie her curls back instead. But that plan backfires with only one hand as well. She huffs at her reflection in the mirror; her hair a complete, just-been-shagged mess; but her skin is glowing and her eyes seem alight and greener than ever before. And she smiles. She can’t help it; she is giddy with overwhelming joy at finally having Matt after all this time; giddy with loving him and giddy with feeling loved.

 

She skips back into her room searching for fresh underwear, more _suitable_ for when Matt undresses her tonight. _That’s her plan anyway._ And a shirt, trousers and jacket suitable for popping into work for a few hours.

 

She manages, after a long time and a hell of a lot of patience, to get her trousers on and shirt done up and jacket thrown over the top. But she struggles with her socks and ends up giving up; opting for comfortable shoes with _no_ socks, just this once.

 

Grabbing her coat and sliding her left arm in before flinging it over her other shoulder; she hurries out the door with her handbag and manages to haul a taxi in to work just before 11 am.


	34. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

“Isn’t that the same shirt as the one you were wearing yesterday, Matt?” Karen accuses as they throw their coats into their lockers and grab a coffee before work.

 

“Is it? I dunno...” he attempts to shrug off her question, bouncing onto the sofa as Karen stares at him speculatively.

 

“You seem happy?” She accuses again as she sits in the chair to the right.

 

“I _am_ happy,” he states. “Is that not allowed?”

 

“No, no, of course it is.” She shakes her head and concentrates on her coffee for a few minutes.

 

Matt sighs euphorically and her eyes shoot up to him as if he’s given something away.

 

“ _Why_ are you so happy, Matt?” she enquires, blowing across her cup to cool it down.

 

“Do I need a reason?” he glances at her as he recalls Alex naked and moaning in his arms last night, and a smug smile creeps across his features.

 

“I suppose not,” she frowns. “Where did you rush off to yesterday afternoon?”

 

“What? When?” He seems uninterested in the fact she’s trying to have a conversation with him.

 

“After lunch,” she demands, “you seemed to have a few cases and then you completely disappeared.”

 

“Oh,” he ponders, “Alex came in with a broken wrist.”

 

“Oh no,” she gasps, “Is she alright?”

 

“Well, she has a _broken wrist_ ,” he emphasises, “but yeah, I’m sure she’ll be _fine_. I took care of her.” He grins at the thought of just how well he had taken care of her; casting her wrist, cooking her food, _staying the night._

 

“Did you manage to have your _talk_?” she asks in concern, not picking up on the reason for his glee.

 

“Er, yeah,” he nods, “I suppose we did.”

 

“Good...” she draws the word out, still convinced there was something she was missing. “How did she break it?”

 

“Slipped on the snow,” he states matter-of-factly.

 

“Ouch! Poor Alex,” she winces in sympathy.

 

“Scaphoid fracture,” he continues, “I told her it needed amputating but she was having none of it.”

 

Karen giggles. “Did you _really_ say that?”

 

“Yes,” he confirms adamantly, “she hit me, but she found it funny really.”

 

“Oh god, how did she get to the hospital? She didn’t drive with a broken wrist did she?” She asks suddenly concerned again.

 

“No she caught a taxi,” he finishes his drink and drops the empty mug on the table.

 

“Ah, I suppose she caught one back home too. Is she working today?”

 

“Nah, I took her home,” he sighs nonchalantly, “she’s coming in later but she won’t be able to work for a while.”

 

“ _You_ took her home,” Karen stares at him as realisation dawns. “Oh my _god_. You took her _home._ ”

 

“Yes, Kaz, I took her home,” he sits upright and stares back at her, “I think we’ve established that.”

 

“But, you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday,” she points out as she cottons on.

 

“Err...”

 

“You took her back to hers and then _stayed_.” She accuses with a grin.

 

“ _Kaz_...” he warns, but he cannot wipe the smirk from his face.

 

“She broke her _arm_ , Matt. You can’t take advantage of her like that,” she glares at him in shock.

 

“If anyone was taking advantage it was _her_ ,” he protests. “I helped her with her shopping and made her dinner and then she just ... jumped me.”

 

Karen’s stare softens and she begins to giggle as he explains how he was _attacked_ by Alex Kingston. But he made it obvious he had enjoyed the entire encounter.

 

“So you slept with her, stayed over, and then left for work?”

 

“Well I made her breakfast and brought her painkillers; I’m not a complete arse,” he objects.

 

“What _kind_ of breakfast?” Karen enquires, curious as to whether or not he can be forgiven for his behaviour.

 

“Full English, with toast and tea...” he states proudly.

 

“Wow, well if she wasn’t already in love with you, I bet she is now,” she beams as she decides he is perhaps a gentleman after all.


	35. Of Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back ...
> 
> Enjoy x

After her lunch meeting with her boss, Alex decides it is probably about time she gave her sister a visit.

 

She walks nervously down the corridor on the recovery ward; her sister’s life is no longer in danger and she has been moved from the Intensive Care Unit. A nurse at the desk points her towards the room she is staying in and she holds her breath as she pushes the door open.

 

The room is dark, save a small lamp hanging from the wall over her bed.

 

“River?” Alex asks quietly.

 

“ _Alex_?” River replies, her voice weak and sleep infused.

 

Alex hurries over to the armchair beside her bed, dropping her handbag to the floor and taking her sisters hand in hers.

 

“I’m here,” she mutters timidly.

 

“Could you open the curtains?” River mumbles, yawning and stretching in her bed.

 

Alex scurries over to the long, garish, yellow curtains and slowly opens them; allowing River’s eyes to adjust to the light.

 

She throws her coat over the back of the chair and stands to take in the sight of her unfamiliar sister. Surprisingly, she looks well. Of course she has bruises and healing cuts and a broken leg, but her face is not drawn like she remembers; the bags under her eyes have seemingly disappeared, she has colour to her cheeks rather than the grey that used to be there. She’s not as scrawny as she looked either. She looks _healthy_.

 

Alex knows that can’t all be from being in hospital for a couple of weeks. She would have looked well before she was brought in. _Perhaps she is getting her life together._ She thinks. _Maybe she has stopped the drinking and taking drugs. But she has been doing those things for as long as I can remember. Don’t get your hopes up Alex._

“Thanks,” River sighs and gazes at Alex with admiration.

 

Alex glances away, unable to accept that sort of gesture from her sister yet.

 

“Er, would you like some water,” Alex distracts herself, pouring the jug of water into the beaker on the table across her bed and passing it to her.

 

“Mmm, thank you,” she smiles as she sits up and takes a sip.

 

“I was around when they brought you in,” Alex explains, “I thought I’d just check that you’re okay.”

 

“I’ve been worse,” River nods pointedly at her and she averts her eyes. “What happened to your wrist?”

 

“Oh, er...” she stumbles, startled by her curiosity; she had never shown any interest in Alex before. “I broke it yesterday; slipped on the snow.”

 

“Ouch,” she empathises, “that’s gotta hurt. Did one of your friends who helped me fix it for you?”

 

“Er, sort of,” she sits down in her confusion over River’s behaviour. “Mr Smith helped me.”

 

“Which one’s Smith?” River frowns as she tries to recall some the doctors she caught a glimpse of while in the ER.

 

“Um, he didn’t really assist with you. Tall, young, floppy hair...”

 

“ _Handsome_ guy? Hovered by the door? He seemed really concerned...” she ascertains.

 

“Well, he thought you were _me_ ,” Alex clarifies, “they _all_ did, ‘til I came back from getting coffee.”

 

“Goodness, that must have really scared them...”

 

“Yes, well, it scared me coming back into all that chaos. The look on poor Matt’s _face_ when he saw me...” Alex shakes her head as she remembers.

 

“I’m sorry Alex,” River reaches for her hand, “I had no idea what had happened.”

 

“Had you been _drinking_?” Her voice came out with an unexpected bitterness.

 

“No.” She states adamantly, “No, Alex, I haven’t had a drink in almost three years.”

 

Alex’s eyes go wide and she pulls her hand out of her sister’s grasp.

 

“I have been completely sober; no drink or drugs, for two years, eleven months and four days,” River smiles warmly.

 

“Well, you look better for it,” Alex admits timidly, meeting her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” her eyes gleam, “I _feel_ better for it.”

 

A silence falls between them for a moment as Alex contemplates what this could mean for them. If River was sober, and could _stay_ sober, perhaps she could forgive her and they could become sisters again. Maybe... It would take a lot of patience and trust, but it could be done.

 

“My tyre burst,” River breaks the silence and Alex’s eyes shoot up to her. “That’s why I lost control; my tyre burst.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Stupid bike,” she sighs despondently, “second love of my life.”

 

“What’s the first?” Alex asks. She is determined to try to reconcile their bond and that requires interest.

 

“You mean _who_ ,” she confirms, “this wonderful, amazing, fascinating, intelligent guy I met on my travels all those years ago.”

 

“Not the one who whisked you away and then dropped you off on my doorstep?” Alex hedges.

 

“No. _He_ was an utter bastard. I have seen the light, dear Sis.” She scoffs. “This man has shown me _so_ much. _More_ than I ever thought the world could offer. And I love him. I _love him_ more than anything in this universe.”

 

Alex can’t help but smile; perhaps they _do_ have a chance. “And does he love _you_?”

 

“He’s never really said it; not in those words, but I know he does by everything else he says, and everything he _does_ for me.” River grins, “Oh, I would love for you to meet him Alex.”

 

“I’m sure I will someday,” she assures her, “Has he visited you here?”

 

“No, not yet,” her smile falters a little, “But as is the way of the Doctor.”

 

Alex’s face falls, she had such hope that this man would be the crossroads in River’s life; would change the direction it was headed in for the better. But if he doesn’t love her back, doesn’t even visit her in hospital, she’ll end up in an even worse state then she used to be.

 

“What do you mean?” Alex frowns.

 

“The Doctor; that’s what he calls himself...” she begins.

 

“What do _you_ call him?” Alex interrupts.

 

“Oh, I call him ‘Doctor’ or ‘Sweetie’, ‘my love’, ‘darling’, ‘sexy’; although apparently I’m not allowed to call him that when Idris is around.”

 

“Who’s Idris?” She asks in concern.

 

“His TARDIS...”

 

“TARDIS?”

 

“Yeah, she’s his ship...”

 

“He has a _ship_?” Alex’s jaw drops in awe.

 

“Yes, if you stop interrupting me I can explain,” she giggles; happy that her sister is visiting her, talking to her, and seems interested in her.

 

“Sorry,” Alex glances down.

 

“The TARDIS is his _space_ ship.”

 

“ _Spaceship_?” Alex raises her eyebrows suspiciously.

 

“Yes. TARDIS stands for ‘Time And Relative Dimension In Space’; she can travel through time and space; to any place and time that has ever or _will_ ever exist.” She states proudly.

 

Alex just stares at her, mouth hanging open, completely unsure whether to believe her or not. _She appears sober, but perhaps she isn’t. Maybe she is delusional. I wonder whether Dr Noble has paid her a visit yet._

 

“It’s okay if you don’t believe me,” River pulls her from her thoughts. “I didn’t believe him for a long time. But then he showed me the stars and I have not been able to leave him since.”

 

“Okay...” Alex starts, deciding to believe her for now. “So why hasn’t he come to visit you?”

 

“Because he can’t. He’s busy.”

 

“Busy with what?” Alex cannot understand what could be more important that being with the one you love when they are hurt or unwell. If _she_ was in River’s place right now, Matt would be by her side every second of the day. She shivers as the thought runs through her mind.

 

“Oh this and that; saving the universe again probably,” she shrugs with a fond smile.

 

“How can he be _that_ busy, if he has a time machine?” Alex reasons. “Doesn’t he have all the time in the world? Or _universe_ I suppose I should say.”

 

“Well, theoretically, yes; but in reality, no. He cannot cross his own time-stream. It could cause a paradox.” She begins, “It’s all very complicated, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey ... stuff.”

 

“I see...” Alex nods, not really having understood a word her sister just said; but happy for her all the same. “Has Doctor Noble been to see you yet?”

 

“Donna? Yes. She’s a lovely woman isn’t she,” she asks rhetorically, “very _funny_.

 

“Oh good, and um ... what did she say?”

 

“She said I was fine. She was glad I’d managed to sober up and wished me luck.” She grins.

 

“Oh ... good,” she nods slowly and glances at the clock on the wall. “How long do they think you need to stay here?”

 

“Probably another four to six days,” River sighs wistfully.

 

“Okay. Then is _he_ picking you up? Or ...”

 

“I don’t know to be honest,” she shrugs, “he might do, but it’s always good to have a backup plan I find.”

 

“Er, right, well I suppose I could offer you my spare room for a few days as Salome isn’t over,” Alex hesitates, unsure whether she really wants to invite this woman back into her life.

 

“That would be wonderful,” she beams. “I won’t be in your way will I?”

 

“No, no, I’m sure it’ll be fine for a few days,” she emphasises the time frame again to be sure.

 

“Thanks Sis,” she takes her hand, “Who’s ... may I ask, who is Salome?”

 

Alex stares at her in shock. Her daughter has only been alive for _twelve_ years. Has she _really_ been that oblivious in her high and drunken state?

 

“Um, Salome is my daughter, River,” she states, voice pained, and pulls her hand from her sister’s once again.

 

“Oh, I never knew you had a daughter,” she beams ecstatically, “I’m an Auntie. When did you have _her_? Are you married? When did _that_ happen?”

 

“Oh River, you were so out of it for so many years, I never realised how bad you really were,” Alex sighs, a sadness and disappointment filling her chest. “I _was_ married, I’m not anymore. And she was born twelve years ago.”

 

“ _Twelve_ years,” River’s eyes widen as she finally realises the weight of all these years she has not been around, not been herself; and they begin to fill with tears. “Oh Alex, I am _so_ sorry. For _everything_. Absolutely everything. I have been such an awful person; an awful sister, daughter, _Aunt_. Oh my god. Alex I’m an Aunt; I have been for twelve years and I didn’t even know it. Can I meet her?”

 

“Er, I’m not sure,” Alex stands and grabs her coat, suddenly unsure of anything; but definitely sure she does not want her daughter meeting this woman if there was a chance she would ever go back to who she used to be.

 

“Oh, of course,” River nods, attempting to wipe the tears from her cheeks, “I understand. Just let me know if your spare room is still available to me.”

 

“Of course it is,” Alex sniffs, trying to keep her own emotions at bay. “I’ll come see you again in a few days.”

 

“That would be lovely,” River smiles, “Thank you.”

 

“Okay, um ... I need to go,” she makes for the door, “Bye.”

 

“Bye Sis.”


	36. Showers and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt decides to take care of Alex a little differently...
> 
> Enjoy x

“Hello stranger,” Matt greets Alex as she leaves the lift, almost walking into him.

 

“Hello to you, darling,” she giggles, “You still off at four?”

 

“Nope,” he sighs and her face falls, “I’m off _now_.”

 

“You smug bastard,” she swats him playfully and follows him to the doctors’ lounge.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“You had a good day?” he enquires.

 

“Well, I spoke to my boss over lunch and he said I can come in and catch up on paperwork any time I like and he may rope me in to take a few lectures, but otherwise, I am off work until this stupid thing is mended.” She taps her cast to emphasise her point and huffs.

 

“That’ll be nice,” he smiles as he puts his coat on, “some time off to relax and read and dance ... no don’t dance, don’t want you breaking anything else. Um I could visit you occasionally...”

 

“Only _occasionally?_ ” She tries to hide the disappointment from her voice.

 

“Well, perhaps a little more frequently than that then...” he suggests.

 

“I expect you at least every other day,” she teases, walking her fingers up his chest.

 

“Ooh, that may be pushing it a bit,” he jokes and her fingers still before she hits him and glares, “But I’m sure we can figure something out,” he laughs.

 

Her glare turns into a grin as her hand continues its journey up, over his shoulder and around his neck as she pulls herself onto tiptoes and kisses him.

 

“Careful,” he warns with a smile, “don’t want to get caught again; may not be so lucky next time.”

 

“Have you told her?” Alex queries as she lowers her hand, smoothing it down his jacket and playing with the collar.

 

“Told who? What?” He stutters and she giggles.

 

“Karen,” she sighs, “Have you told Karen what happened last night?”

 

“Why? What happened last night?” he teases and she hits him again as she purses her lips. “Oh, _that_ last night ... um, she may have guessed.”

 

“ _Guessed_?” She gapes at him in shock, “How could she guess _that_?”

 

“Well, she may be ginger but she’s a lot cleverer than she looks, Kingston,” he taps her on the nose, “She _sees_ things.”

 

“Hmmm,” she hums as she contemplates him, “What did she _say_ about it?”

 

“She was over the moon,” he smiles. “And she won’t tell anyone coz she has invested interest.”

 

“Invested interest ... in _us_? How?”

 

“Well if we break up, for _any_ reason, I shall never be happy again and she will have to deal with that every day for the rest of forever.”

 

Alex giggles and fondly strokes her fingers across his cheekbone and along his jaw. “We can’t have _that_.”

 

“No. Also she and Arthur don’t ... um ... oops.” He blushes beneath her hand and she pulls it away as she looks at him in concern.

 

“ _Oops_?” she repeats raising her eyebrows, “she and Arthur don’t _what_?”

 

“Err, never mind?” he tries, but he knows it’s no use.

 

“Matt? What were you going to say?” She places her left hand on her hip sternly, and he can’t help but think she looks adorable.

 

He sighs and runs a hand anxiously through his hair. “She and Arthur don’t want anyone knowing about _them_ so they won’t say anything about _us_ ,” he says really quickly.

 

“ _Them_?” is all she replies with.

 

“Yeah, _them_.”

 

“Oh my god Matt, how long have they been a ‘them’?” she throws her hand in the air as she gestures.

 

“Um, a while. But we’re an ‘us’ now so we can’t say anything,” he hedges nervously.

 

“‘Cause if we tell on them, they’ll tell on us?” she ascertains.

 

“Well, no, _that_ sounds like blackmail. It’s just _fair_ , Alex,” he reasons.

 

She stares at him for a while, considering this new information.

 

“You kept that from me all this time?” She frowns.

 

“Well, I’ve told you _now,_ ” he reasons.

 

She sighs, “Oh, I suppose we can keep it quiet.” Then she links her arm with his, steering him out of the lounge; suddenly desperate to get him home.

 

                                                               

                                                                                                ~

 

“Oh god I need a shower,” Alex complains as they enter her hallway and Matt helps her with her coat, shoes and jacket.

 

“No socks, Kingston?” he scolds playfully.

 

“I had too much trouble trying to put them on this morning,” she pouts.

 

“Don’t pout darling it’s not very becoming on you,” he retorts, raising his voice in an impression of Alex.

 

She, however, does not look very impressed. “If _that_ was supposed to be _me_ , you can think twice about staying here tonight.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he giggles, then suddenly sobers. “I can’t stay tonight Alex, I have to go home to change my clothes and look over some cases before tomorrow.”

 

Her face falls but she tries not to let it show. “That’s okay darling, I’ll see you tomorrow perhaps.”

 

“Well, I can stay for a bit,” he smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“Oh _can_ you?” she teases, her eyes alight.

 

“I could make you dinner again?” he suggests. “Did you say you need a shower? Why didn’t you have one this morning?”

 

“Dinner would be lovely.” She pokes a finger at his chest, “And I didn’t have a shower this morning because I didn’t have one of those plastic cover thingys for my wrist _and_ I couldn’t figure out how to wash my hair one-handed.” She sulks.

 

“One of _these_ plastic cover thingys?” he replies pulling a plastic bag out of his shoulder bag.

 

“Yes.” She grumps.

 

“Now you _do_ have one,” he smiles, placing it in her left hand.

 

“But I _still_ can’t wash my hair,” she huffs, “It’s not fair.”

 

Matt giggles at her use of that phrase, yet again. “But _I_ can wash your hair,” he proposes.

 

She grins, shoves the plastic cover thingy back into his hands and scurries in the direction of her bathroom.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Someone’s eager,” Matt teases as he catches up to her.

 

She has already got her sling off and is attempting to wiggle out of her partly unbuttoned shirt.

 

“Ah, Matt I’m stuck,” she pleads as the shirt gets caught half way over her head.

 

Matt chuckles and places is hands on her hips to steady her, before undoing the button and zip on her trousers and allowing them to fall to the floor.

 

“My _shirt_ Matt, I’m stuck in my _shirt_.” She giggles. And he takes pity on her; pulling her shirt over her head and folding it, along with her trousers before glancing back at her.

 

She knows, from last night, that she can undo her bra but she remembers just before she reaches to unclip it that she had put it on for a reason. And she just stands there, with her hands on her hips, hair in disarray, a gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

 

His jaw drops for a second as he takes her in; the deep red lacy bra barely concealing its treasures and matching knickers perfectly highlighting the shape of her hips and thighs and sex.

 

She giggles and he manages to compose himself; pulling her into his arms and kissing her fervently.

 

She moves to deepen the kiss but he pulls away, unsnapping her bra and letting it drop; maintaining restraint as his hands want to play. As much as he may want her, he is there to help her with what she needs and refuses to let himself become distracted from looking after her. He allows himself to stroke the sides of her breasts with the back of his fingers as his hands travel down the sides of her stomach and over her hips, hooking into her lacy knickers and dragging them down her legs.

 

She steps out of them confidently and places her hands on his chest, leaning up to kiss him as she undoes his buttons. _Well one of them at least._

 

He helps her with his shirt and moves rapidly to his trousers as she shoves his shirt to the floor. Undoing the fastenings he pushes both his trousers and pants off together and Alex reaches for him immediately.

 

“Uh uh,” he shakes his head and grabs her left wrist as it heads for his crotch. With his other hand he leans into the shower and twists the knob to turn it on. He grabs the plastic cover thingy and helps her on with it. Then places both hands back on Alex’s bare hips and gently guides her backwards under the spray.

 

The water cascades over her back and seeps through her hair and she blinks through the stream running down her face. She runs her hand up his torso, playing join-the-dots with the water droplets, and then brings his mouth down to hers.

 

She opens under him instantly and moans as she licks at his lips, and he responds without hesitation; sliding his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers. Her hand wanders down his chest and stomach and lower and he tears away from her again, grabbing her wrist and holding it behind her back.

 

This causes their bodies to press firmly against each other and her arousal reaches a new peak. “That’s not fair.”

 

“It _is_ fair Alex,” he smiles down at her, “I am here to wash your hair, please _let_ me.”

 

He lets go of her wrist and she behaves, passing him her shampoo and guiding him with how much to use.

 

He rubs his hands together and orders her to turn around before placing them in her hair and working the liquid soap through her curls. His fingertips massage against her scalp and she hums her delight over the sound of the water as it splashes on the ground and up the blue tiles on the wall.

 

Then, as quickly as it is in her hair, he rinses it out and grabs the conditioner, pouring the same amount into his hands and adding that to her curls.

 

“That stays in longer,” she turns as he goes to rinse it out, “like _five_ minutes longer.”

 

“Right,” he nods and takes the soap from her, mixing it into a lather and finally putting his hands where she wants them; on her breasts.

 

They don’t stay there long though. His soapy hands sweep across her stomach, over her breasts and shoulders, down her arm and back before he crouches and runs his hands up and down her legs.

 

She moves her body under the spray, and he helps her rinse the bubbles off before reaching for her hair.

 

“No,” she halts him, “it’s not ready yet.”

 

“Well now what do we do?” he shrugs as the water tumbles down his face.

 

“I can think of something rather _fun_ we could do,” she hints as she steps closer to him, running her fingers up and down his arm suggestively.

 

She decides to try for him one more time, frustrated as he keeps batting her away. Smoothing her hand across his chest, she leans up and kisses him again, bringing her hand slowly down his stomach and finally manages to grip her fist around his shaft; simultaneously nipping his bottom lip.

 

He gasps and bucks into her hand before pulling away dramatically.

 

“ _Al-ex_ ,” he chastises, but she’s not sure she understands why.

 

“ _Ma_ - _at_ ,” she whines, imitating him. Then she snatches his hand and brings it down between _her_ legs instead.

 

It stays for a second before he grabs her wrist again and pushes her back against the cold tiles.  Then he lowers his lips to her breast and sucks her nipple into his mouth. She moans and struggles against is hold, but he doesn’t relent; only moving his mouth to her other breast and giving it the same treatment.

 

He subsequently bites the underside and soothes it with the flat of his tongue before kissing all the way down her stomach and nipping at her hip. His hands follow the path of his mouth and continue down her thighs, parting her legs and hooking one over his shoulder.

 

Her heady scent invades his senses and he glances up at her.

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“Um two or three minutes,” she replies breathily in anticipation; burying her left hand in his hair in an attempt to keep her upright.

 

And with that, his face is between her legs as his hands hold her hips securely against the wall; licking and sucking at her, unrelenting, until she screams her release above him.

 

He holds her up as he stands and pulls her trembling body in to his, smoothing his hands soothingly through her hair and down her back.

 

Finally she comes back down from her high and wraps her arms around him, pecking kisses across every part of his chest that she can reach.

 

He rinses her hair and turns off the shower, helping her to dry and fetching her robe before he dresses.

 

“How does a simple cheese on toast sound, Kingston?” he enquires as she wanders into the kitchen and she nods.

 

They eat together, enjoying each other’s company as always, and Alex tells him about her encounter with River.

 

All too soon, the dishes are stacked in the dishwasher and Alex is in her hallway, kissing him goodnight and goodbye.

 

The moment he leaves she can feel an ache in her chest and wonders how she is supposed to sleep tonight without his arms wrapped around her and the comforting sound of his breathing.


	37. His Three Beautiful Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting chapter, it travels between people, but I like it.  
> Features three of Matt's favourite women.
> 
> Enjoy x

She didn’t sleep well last night; thinking about Matt and how suddenly her feelings for him had developed. When she did finally fall asleep, it was only to dream of him; of his gentle caresses and light, loving whispers, of being held in his arms, feeling safe and wanted. But when she woke, he wasn’t there and she sighed despondently; before rolling over and spying the glass of water and painkillers he had left on her bedside table before leaving last night.

 

She props herself up and takes the ibuprofen before glancing around for her robe. She pulls it on and wanders into the kitchen, secretly hoping to find Matt there making a cooked breakfast and dancing around the room to the radio or sipping his tea while reading the paper. _That sounds very domestic._ She warns herself. _Do we really want to be thinking like that?_

 

 _Of course he is not there, he had to go home last night; in fact now he’ll probably be at work as it’s almost ten o’clock._ She looks in the fridge for something to eat for breakfast. Settling on a tub of strawberry yogurt, _it reminds her of their first date when he had strawberry ice-cream_ , she plops onto her sofa and, with great difficulty, finally manages to peel the lid off and digs in.

 

Just as she’s returning to the kitchen to attempt making a cup of tea she hears her mobile ding, swiftly altering her course to the bedroom to retrieve it before heading back the way she’d planned. It was a text from Matt.

 

_‘Morning sunshine :-) Sleep well?? Hows the wrist?? M xx’_

 

She smiles and quickly taps out a reply before setting the kettle to boil.

 

_‘Missed you. My wrist is alright, took the painkillers you left for me. Thank you darling. A xx’_

His reply was almost instant and made her jump as it buzzed on the kitchen counter.

 

_‘I missed you too! M xxx’_

 

That gave her a warm feeling inside, not like she usually had when he spoke; she wasn’t turned on by it, this was something _more_ , something intimate and tender.

 

She grins and places the phone back on the counter, not required to reply, and continues with her tea; before wandering, _with_ her mobile, back into the lounge to curl on the sofa and drink. She flicks on the TV and some angry woman is yelling at Jeremy Kyle, so she promptly changes the channel to find Loose Women debating the NHS and the difference between ERs in the UK and in the US.

 

Then her phone lights up in her hand.

 

_‘What u doing? M xx’_

_‘Drinking tea and watching Loose Women. A xx’_

She takes a sip and places her mug on the coffee table.

_‘O dear daytime TV? Thats awful!! Have to find u something better to do while ur off. M xx’_

_‘Like what, darling? A xx’_

_‘Like me ;-) M xxx’_

She giggles and imagines exactly what she would do to him now if he were there.

_‘But you’re not here sweetie. I need something else to do when you’re at work! I suppose there is the mailman ;-) A xx’_

_‘U wldn’t dare!!! M xxxx’_

_‘No. Alas there is only one for me now :-) You have ruined me for all other men Matt. A xx’_

_‘And you, me!!! M xxxxx’_

_‘For men? I didn’t know you were that way inclined :-P Axx’_

_‘Women!!!! Honestly Kingston!!! M xxxxxx’_

She grins at his overuse of exclamation marks and ‘x’s  and rolls her eyes fondly.

_‘Do you mean to place another kiss with each text darling? You’ll have more kisses than any other letter soon! A xx’_

_‘Good! Xxxxxxxx’_

_‘You didn’t sign it with your trademark ‘M’, how do I know who’s sending me all these kisses? A xx’_

_‘U know who it is Kingston. Who else wld it be??? Besides I cld pick holes in urs, who writes txts like that anymore?? M xxxx’_

_‘It could be the mailman! ;-) And obviously I do darling. A xx’_

She takes another swig of her tea as Carol Vorderman attempts to steer the conversation on TV back onto the subject in hand; those women do have a tendency to veer off-topic somewhat. Then she sends another text before he can form a quirky reply.

_‘Aren’t you supposed to be working? Stop texting me and get on with your job or I’ll have to fire you :-P A xx’_

_‘U distracted me!!! M xxx’_

_‘How? You text me first! A xx’_

She frowns at her phone, then giggles when his next text comes in.

_‘By running through my mind :-) Never gave u permission to do that!! M xxx’_

_‘I do apologise. Won’t happen again ;-) A xx’_

_‘Yes it will! M xx’_

She goes to reply, but doesn’t get the chance.

_‘Always does!! M xxx’_

She smiles and silently wishes he didn’t have to be at work so she could hug him and kiss him and just be with him.

_‘Always? A xx’_

_‘Always! M xx’_

_‘I want you now Matt. A xx’_

_‘I know. Want u too!! But have to work :-( M xx’_

She drops her phone onto the sofa beside her. _It’s not fair_ , she thinks. _Have to put up with Loose Women and tea that didn’t come out right when all I want is him_.

_‘I’m visiting SJ after lunch :-) M xx’_

_‘You’re so wonderful to her :-) Send her my love. A xx’_

_‘Will do. See you @ 6? :-) M xx’_

_‘Looking forward to it! A xx’_

Alex looks back up at the TV and the credits are rolling. She glances into her mug at her half drunk tea and makes a face; it doesn’t taste as nice as usual. Then her eyes flick to her phone, lying face down on the sofa next to her, and she sighs despondently. Matt, a cup of tea or Loose Women; that’s all she is asking for and apparently today the world wishes to deny her all.

 

She drops her mug on the coffee table and slumps back into the cushions of the sofa, flicking the TV off with the silver remote. Sitting there alone, in silence, she finds Matt running through her mind and smiles to herself at the image of her running through _his_ mind. Naturally her thoughts evolve into images of them together and she concludes that if there is nothing else she can do today, she can practise undoing buttons with her left hand so that she doesn’t get so frustrated when she can’t undo his.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Matt grins as he reads Alex’s last text, and then pockets his phone as he exits the doctors’ lounge after his coffee break. He misses her already and they have only spent one night apart. Before that they had only spent one night _together_.

 

He and Karen team up on the case of a boy in his late teens with webbed hands and feet and an almost scaly-like texture to parts of his skin.

 

“He is a really interesting case,” Karen enthuses.

 

“Indeed, thanks for bringing me in on this Kaz,” Matt smiles at his ginger friend.

 

“Sure.” She grins, “Poor guy though.”

 

“Mmm,” He agrees, “I bet he finds it difficult finding anyone willing to date him.”

 

“Probably as difficult as _you_ finding anyone to date you,” she teases.

 

“Oi! You know perfectly well I have no problem in that department,” he shoves her shoulder jokingly, “ _I’m_ dating Al...”

 

“Shush,” Karen warns him, but she can’t help but giggle. “I _know_ who you’re dating, I was only kidding. But I’m sure you don’t want the whole hospital knowing.”

 

“Ah, yeah,” he grimaces, “thank Kazza.”

 

“No prob,” she bumps his shoulder fondly, “I just hope we can do something for poor ‘Jim the Fish’.”

 

“Jim the _Fish_?” He frowns.

 

“Yeah, his name’s Jim isn’t it?”

 

Matt laughs heartily at Karen’s new name for their patient and she soon joins him.

 

“Hey, I’m going up to see Sarah-Jane. You wanna come?” He sighs as his giggles subside and they approach the lifts.

 

“I’ve still got three patients to see to,” she pouts, “say ‘hi’ from me though will you?”

 

“Course.” He smiles and presses the button in the lift, “See you later Kaz.” And the lift doors close.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“How is my favourite little girl?” Matt beams as he finally enters Sarah-Jane’s room; having thoroughly scrubbed his hands and forearms and put on an apron and mask, just in case, to ensure he doesn’t bring any germs into her cubicle.

 

“Lots better,” Sarah-Jane grins at him as he wanders over to her bed, picking up her chart.

 

“That’s what we like to hear,” he looks up at her and returns the chart after noting her white blood count to be back around the levels of any normal individual.

 

“Although my hair isn’t growing back yet and these meds make me look fat,” she pokes her cheeks and makes a raspberry with her tongue and Matt giggles.

 

“That will all go back to normal soon enough; as soon as you’re off the meds. And I’m sure you’ll look as beautiful as ever,” he smiles.

 

“It’s okay, I’m getting a wig,” she beams as she bounces excitedly on her knees on the bed.

 

“A wig? Awesome. What colour?” He enthuses with her, “I think you should get a really long, curly, bright pink one.”

 

“Nooo, Matty don’t be silly,” she giggles.

 

“I’m not being silly,” he acts shocked. “I think it would look cool.”

 

“Okay I’ll ask Mummy to buy _you_ a pink wig but I want one that looks like my hair used to,” she smiles.

 

“Your hair was lovely wasn’t it?” he sits on the edge of her bed. “You do know it might come back differently?”

 

“I know, I don’t mind. As long as it stays dark, I don’t want light hair.”

 

“You don’t mind if it’s curly? Or comes out thinner or thicker than yours was?”

 

“No.” She nods, “but I can make my wig look exactly how I want it to, so that will be good until it _does_ grow back.”

 

Matt shakes his head in awe of this little girl’s maturity and bravery and silently wishes he could grow up to be just like her; even though he’s fully grown already, he doesn’t feel like it in her presence.

 

“Matty will you play a game with me?” Sarah suddenly draws him out of his day-dream.

 

“Er, sure,” he grins, “what are we playing?”

 

“A card game,” she places a deck of cards on the table across her bed and Matt moves to the other side of it at the foot of her bed. “It’s called ‘SLAM’, I’ll teach you.”

 

They proceed to play cards; scattering them across the table and slamming their hands down on the piles as they rid their hands of cards, narrowly missing each others’ fingers, and of course, Sarah-Jane wins the game.

 

Then a nurse comes in with Sarah’s mother and play must end as the nurse hangs another IV of medicine and Salome gets ready for an afternoon nap. She must rest if she is to keep her strength up; and although she appears to have a lot of energy, she rapidly falls asleep as her head hits the pillow.

 

Matt chats with her mother for a couple of minutes, until Sarah is fast asleep, then he tiptoes out of the room; glancing back and smiling fondly at the adorable little girl that has snuck into his life and promptly made it that much brighter.


	38. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is basically all smut ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Back in Alex’s flat, their almost empty cartons of Chinese piled on her coffee table; Alex and Matt are sitting on the sofa watching a funny scene with actor John Cleese and a load of fluffy animals, while a bemused Jamie Lee Curtis and highly unamused Kevin Kline enter the room, in ‘Fierce Creatures’.

 

Matt is sat comfortably at one end while Alex sits sideways at the other end; her legs stretched out and feet in his lap as he absent-mindedly massages the soles of her feet.

 

He stills his hands and takes a sip of his beer, placing it back on the table in front of them and he leans his elbow on the sofa arm and props his head up with his hand. She notices the lack of stimulation over her feet and glances at him curiously.

 

Her placid mood suddenly shifts due to the suggestive smirk on Jamie’s face in the film and the content look in Matt’s eyes as he stares at the screen; oblivious to the dirty thoughts now running through her head.

 

He giggles at something Jamie says and Alex’s eyes dart to the screen then focus back on Matt’s beautiful face. She could gaze at him all day and never get tired; his high cheek bones, solid jaw, gorgeous deep hazel eyes and stupid floppy hair. And she rubs her foot; still in his lap, slowly up the inside of his thigh.

 

He doesn’t appear to notice, so she continues; biting her lip in anticipation of his reaction as her toes brush against him softly. He _still_ doesn’t react, so she presses her foot down against him and _finally_ he gasps; hardening under her touch.

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” He hisses, tearing his eyes from the screen.

 

“I thought that was obvious,” she raises her eyebrows suggestively at him.

 

“We’re supposed to be watching the movie.” He turns his attention back to the film and laughs again as Jamie attempts to flirt with John through a ring-tailed lemur.

 

Alex watches the scene on screen unfold and giggles along for a moment, but it does nothing to quell the aching desire now heating a fire within her; in fact it rather encourages it. Abandoning her attempt to survive until the credits before giving in to her desire, she pulls her feet from Matt’s lap and slips from the sofa; crawling in front of him and kneeling between his legs.

 

He glances down at her and frowns before returning his concentration to the screen. He seems content to ignore her as she strokes her hand up his thigh and fiddles with the belt on his trousers. She manages, with a little help from him as he seems to begin to give in, to get his trousers and boxers down his legs and free his cock from restraint.

 

He tries to focus on the movie again as she gazes at his length with a pleased sigh; licking her lips and wrapping her left hand around him. Her eyes flick up to his face as she moves her hand up and then down his shaft once; and she can see how much he wants to watch her instead of the film, but he appears quite adamant.

 

She releases him and struggles with her top for a moment before flinging it across the room and she hears his breathing stutter as he realises she is topless, but still refuses to take his eyes off the screen. She giggles at his stubbornness.

 

“Don’t mind me,” she raises an eyebrow as she takes him in her hand again, warm breath ghosting over him before she licks one determined line from base to tip. She glances up at him to see his face tense with concentration and smiles smugly before repeating her actions and placing a delicate kiss to the tip of his cock.

 

It twitches and he groans in frustration and arousal, his gaze flicking down to meet hers. She winks wickedly before licking her lips and taking him into her mouth; all the way until her lips meet her hand and she hums her approval. Matt gasps, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as it flops down against the sofa cushions behind him.

 

She presses her tongue hard against the underside of his cock as she slides her mouth back up, swirling it around the head once, twice before releasing him.

 

He’s breathing heavily already and has quite suddenly become almost painfully hard. Alex reaches across him and knocks the remote onto the sofa beside him as a hint, catching his eye before going down on him again.

 

Swiftly understanding that he was no longer going to be able to concentrate on the movie, he flicks the screen off and throws the remote across the sofa; burying a hand in Alex’s soft, spiralling locks.

 

He moans deep in the back of his throat as she sucks in her cheeks and pulls back from him; before prodding at his slit with the end of her tongue, causing his hips to buck a little.

 

“God, _Alex_ ,” he whines as she throws her casted arm across his hips to pin him down.

 

She grins at the effect she’s having on him and decides to bring him over the edge with her mouth before letting him recover and hopefully having him inside her as well; squeezing him tighter around the base with her hand and taking him deep into her mouth until he hits her throat before swallowing around him.

 

“Oh, _no_ ... Alex, _please_ , I’m gonna ... ah.”

 

She listens to his pleas, using them as fuel to spur her on as she sucks in her cheeks and bobs up and down his shaft; almost releasing him from her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head before sinking right back down on him each time.

 

“A-Alex,” he stutters, “you _really_ need to stop ... I’m so close ...”

 

She takes him in as far as she can and hums her permission, sending vibrations through his cock and he releases a guttural moan; low and rumbling as he swears and shouts her name, coming hard; and she swallows every last drop.

 

She releases him and sits back on her heels, licking her swollen lips, a smug smile spreading across her glowing face; like the cat who got the cream. He lifts his head and stares at her lustfully as he attempts to get his breathing under control. Then he grins and chuckles, throwing his head back before reaching an arm out to her and helping her off the floor and straight into his lap.

 

“Where did _that_ come from?” He asks breathily, hands on her hips, thumbs absent-mindedly stroking across her skin.

 

“Oh, I’ve wanted to do that since your first innuendo,” she confesses with a purr. “But an overly suggestive Jamie in the film mixed with a gorgeously beautiful, sexy looking _you_ sitting just within reach ... well, I just couldn’t help myself, darling.”

 

He growls and claims her delectable ruby lips; her arms fly around his neck and her left hand rakes through his fluffy mop of hair. His tongue skims across her lips and she opens them to him, her tongue darting out to meet his and they entwine in the middle.

 

She whines as he bites her bottom lip, tugging it a little before dancing his tongue around hers again. And her hand leaves his hair to undo the buttons on his shirt; she has been practising with her own and is becoming more skilled with only her left hand.

 

Alex grins as she eventually reaches the last button and pushes his shirt from his shoulders, pulling away from him and looking down at her prize. Matt sits there, with a half naked Alex on his lap and socks encasing his feet, and that is all; she has stripped him of every other item of clothing, and she beams at him proudly.

 

“Oh, shut up,” he grins back and reaches around her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders before adding it to the pile on the floor.

 

“I said nothing,” she protests, nipping at his jaw and neck.

 

“You were _thinking_ ,” he accuses jokingly before deftly opening the fastenings on her trousers and pushing her backwards off him in order to drag them down her legs. “Oh _Kingston_ ,” he drawls, “no _knickers_?”

 

She giggles and resumes her position in his lap, thighs either side of his hips; and bites her lip as she glances down at his already engorged cock. Her eyes meet his again, dark and full of desire and she kisses him fervently; moaning as she rocks her hips, rubbing herself along him. He groans and grabs onto her hips, fingers holding her tight enough to leave bruises.

 

She breaks for air and rests her right arm over his shoulder, as her left reaches down between them; taking hold of his hardened length, and, raising herself above his hips, she aligns herself before slowly sinking down on him; taking him in all the way and allowing her head to tip back in pleasure.

 

He hums in delight at the way he fills her so perfectly and immediately attacks her exposed neck with lips and teeth, working his way up and round to the spot just behind her ear before taking her lobe into his mouth and tugging it; his breath in her ear causing her to gasp and moan in satisfaction.

 

Then she steadily raises herself up, keeping him inside her, and sinks back down again; faster this time and she keens. He looks into her eyes with a desperate longing and she returns it; keeping her eyes locked on his as she continues to rise and sink over him in a gradually quickening pace.

 

His grip on her hips tightens and he holds her down on him as he thrusts up and she cries out, frantically rolling her hips over him for more friction. Alex brings her left hand back over his shoulder and into his hair, leaning her torso into him more, and the change in angle causes his pelvis to scrape against her clit with every rock of her hips; sending her hurtling towards an unexpected climax. She screams into his ear as her head falls forward and she shakes as her inner walls contract fiercely around him.

 

He slows his thrusts and releases one hand from her hips to hold her against him comfortingly as she rides through her orgasm. Panting heavily, she manages to lift her head from his shoulder and gazes lovingly into his eyes before brushing her lips over his. She winks as she pulls back and as she smiles and wriggles a little in his lap he flips them over so that she is spread out across the sofa underneath him, giggling, before he pushes inside her again.

 

She arches her back; her over sensitised sex already fluttering around him, and moans as he rapidly picks up momentum.

 

“Oh _god_ , darling.”

 

She rests her right arm on the sofa above her head as her left comes down to grip his bicep and she hooks a leg over his back to encourage him. He grunts as he fights to stay in control, closing his eyes and panting.

 

“Let go sweetie,” Alex’s soft voice caresses him, “it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

 

Her pleasure is too overwhelming, having come so hard with her first orgasm; it’s almost painful. But she wants to satisfy him again, watch him as he comes inside her, hold him like he had done her; and she is more than happy to do that without coming again herself.

 

But Matt is having none of it; yes he is close, _very_ close, but he is determined to bring her with him.

 

“Come with me,” he tells her huskily.

 

“I don’t think I _can_ , darling,” she strokes her fingers down his arm before holding on again.

 

He reaches one hand down between them and presses a finger against her clit. Alex whimpers as it sends a thrill up her spine, and he swaps his finger for his thumb; gaining a better angle and pressing harder.

 

“Oh _Matt,_ ” she sighs delightfully and he can’t hold back any longer.

 

He cries her name over and over, eyes squeezed shut as he comes hard; and the feeling of him filling her along with his thumb pressed against her already sensitive clit causes another, softer orgasm to ripple through her.

 

Matt slumps over her as exhaustion and pure satisfaction washes over him, and she strokes gently up and down his spine as he comes back to his senses.

 

“You,” he kisses the tip of her nose as he rises on his arms again, “are amazing!”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, my love,” she smiles, cupping her hand around the back of his neck and bringing him down to kiss her on the lips.

 

They lay entwined for a while as the air cools around them, silently enjoying each others’ company. Then Alex shivers and Matt decides the bed would be much more comfortable, _and_ warmer, than the sofa. He levers himself off her, placing one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, her arms around his neck, and he lifts her; carrying her to her bed and tucking her in before crawling in the other side and curling himself around her. And they both fall into a deep, satiated sleep.


	39. Birds and Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

Matt wakes suddenly to the shrill sound of an alarm clock and his arm ventures out from under the warm duvet to hit the button on top; and the beeping ceases. He groans as he rolls back over, not yet ready to face the day; then spies wild curly hair, deep green eyes and a beautiful smile and is suddenly prepared to face whatever the day wishes to throw at him.

 

“Morning sweetie,” Alex rolls onto her back and stretches; the duvet falling away from her shoulders.

 

“Good morning beautiful,” he grins, his eyes dancing over her bare skin.

 

She curls back into the duvet and onto her side, gazing straight into his dark, hazel eyes. “Sleep well?” she enquires.

 

“Never better,” he shakes his head before propping his elbow up against the cushions and resting his head in his hand.

 

She smiles up at him, a sparkle of delight in her eyes and she fondly reaches her left hand out to stroke across his cheek in admiration. He leans into her touch momentarily before ducking his head and kissing her.

 

Matt fetches her painkillers and they eat breakfast together; barely speaking but constantly looking at each other with giddy grins and shy glances, like teenagers on their first real date.

 

_They both feel so happy right now, like nothing could bring them down. When they are together they feel safe and comfortable and loved. When they are apart they know it’s not forever, that they’ll see each other again soon, but that doesn’t stop the aching and longing they share._

_It’s silly really, they have both been in proper relationships before, but this feels like the one they were supposed to be in all along. It’s probably just the ‘honeymoon period’ talking; they wanted each other for so long and now they finally have each other; it’ll fade and become normal, like a routine, and it won’t feel so exciting anymore. But for now, it is, and they both intend to enjoy it while it lasts._

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Karen has not had the best of mornings. She and Arthur had their first proper argument; _although it wasn’t exactly a proper argument, it was so stupid, it was about whether the milk should be placed in the fridge on the shelves or just inside the door? What is that? Who cares? It’s not something to argue about!_ They have been on a trial of living together for almost a month now; Arthur refusing to sell his place until he knows she is happy. _Of course that’s the way it should be; Arthur moving in with her, she can’t be expected to give up her first floor flat of nearly three years with a pretty little garden and_ all _the facilities, for his bland four walls on the fourth floor of a concrete apartment block._

 

Besides the argument, she is sure her memory is failing her as she believes her period should have started at least a week ago; but maybe she has the date wrong and it’ll begin any day now.

 

However, she still has her special case; ‘Jim the Fish’. And that makes her happy.

 

“How are you this morning Jim?” She enquires as she enters his room and picks up his chart.

 

“Fine, thanks,” he smiles up at her. He’s very glad to have her as his doctor; not only is she very pretty and rather sexy but she also cares and seems to want to help him. Unlike the other doctors in that other hospital he’d visited. “My leg’s a bit sore though.”

 

Karen returns his chart and wanders to the end of his bed, lifting his sheets to examine his leg where a skin biopsy had been taken.

 

“It will be sore for a few days,” she assures him, “but I’m sure it’ll all be worth it in the end.”

 

“Oh, I hope so,” he grins, “I’ve wanted to be normal ever since I was tiny; I used to wear gloves as a child I was so embarrassed.”

 

He glances down at his knees and fidgets with his webbed fingers. And Karen smiles fondly at him.

 

“It’s alright to be different you know,” she sighs, “the world would be a boring place if everyone was the same.”

 

“True,” he nods gazing up at her again, “but webbed hands and feet?” He questions, eyebrows raised and lifting his hands towards her to make his point.

 

“I bet you can swim really well,” she reasons.

 

“Er, yeah,” he forces a laugh, dropping his hands, “I suppose I can.”

 

“Don’t worry Jim, we’ll fix you up,” she pats the back of his hand before realising how inappropriate that is and withdrawing it quickly. “We’ll contact you when the results of your biopsy come in and you can come back and chat with our plastic surgeon.”

 

“Thanks Dr Gillan,” he nods and smiles.

 

“Call me Karen,” she smiles back, “And _you_ are free to go.” She signs his chart and heads toward the door.

 

“Thanks _Karen_ ,” he emphasises and she turns to him with the door in her hand.

 

“See you soon Jim,” she winks and the door swings shut behind her.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“Jim the Fish?” Matt asks Karen as soon as she steps out of the room, causing her to leap out of her skin.

 

“ _God_ Matt, don’t _do_ that,” she scolds him.

 

“Sorry,” he laughs. “Well?”

 

“Well what?” she glares at him.

 

“Was that Jim the Fish?”

 

“Yes,” she huffs, “just discharged him.”

 

“Oh, so he’s gonna stay like a fish forever then?” Matt frowns at her, confused.

 

“No, he’ll come back when his biopsy results return,” she stares at him like he’s being really stupid, “what is with you _men_ this morning? First Arthur picks a fight about the most mundane thing, then Fishy-Boy goes all googly eyed on me and now _you’re_ acting really dumb.”

 

“Are you alright Kazza?” he asks in concern. His friend may be a fiery red head but he’s never known her to get this agitated this early in the morning.

 

“No I’m not alright, I just told you,” she sighs in exasperation and storms off toward the lounge.

 

Matt follows her, suddenly very inquisitive; he loves a challenge and this morning she seems like a good one, but he’s also slightly worried about her and needs to find out what’s bothering her and make it better.

 

“Kaz?” he questions tentatively as he peek around the lounge room door.

 

Nurse Carol is just washing a mug and nods in the direction of the easy chair in the corner of the room. Matt smiles his thanks and she smiles back before placing the mug in the cupboard and leaving them in peace.

 

“Cuppa tea?” he queries, pulling two mugs from the cupboard and placing the kettle on to boil.

 

He hears a muffled grunt from in the corner and takes it as a ‘yes’.

 

“So what’s really going on?” he asks as he places a steaming mug of tea in front of her and sits on the end of the sofa nearest to her.

 

“Nothing, Arthur and I just had an argument is all,” she stares at the mug on the coffee table and sighs.

 

“About?”

 

“About milk.” She replies like the answer should have been obvious.

 

“ _Milk_?” Matt’s eyebrows raise as he takes a sip of his tea.

 

“Yes,” she rolls her eyes at his slowness, picking up her mug and cradling it between her hands.

 

“Okay...” he draws the word out, “but that’s not _all_ that’s bothering you is it?

 

“Sure it is,” she nods a little too enthusiastically, and takes a large sip of her tea; it’s still too hot and it burns her tongue. “Ouch, damnit.” She slams the tea back on the table in her temper and it sloshes over the sides of the mug. “Oh for goodness sake.”

 

“ _Karen_ ,” Matt soothes, placing his tea on the table beside hers and beckoning her over for a hug. She sighs again and shifts from her chair to the cushions next to him on the sofa and leans into his side accepting his arms around her. They sit in silent company for a moment before Matt asks again, “What is it that’s bothering you?”

 

She shakes her head and pulls away from his embrace, leaning back into the cushions and bringing her knees up to her chin.

 

“Karen you’re my best friend, and I really want to help you,” he reasons. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

She looks up at him and sees the sincerity in his eyes, and, although he is a guy and won’t have any idea what she is going through, she needs someone to talk to and who better than her best friend, eh?

 

“I’m late,” she finally says, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“You’re what?” he strains to hear what she’s saying.

 

“ _Late_ , Matt. I’m late.” She repeats, a little louder.

 

“Late for what?” He frowns in confusion.

 

“Oh my god you are so slow today,” she throws her hands up despairingly.

 

“Well bare with me, talk to me, I really want to he... oh,” he suddenly realises and she raises her eyebrows pointedly at him. “ _Oh_...”

 

“Exactly,” she sighs as he finally understands her, “and I don’t know what to do. What do I do, Matt?”

 

“Er, well... um” he stutters, he should be fine talking about this, he can with patients; _but Karen’s not a patient, she’s a friend. Exactly, she’s a friend; get a hold of yourself Matt. She’s your best friend and she needs your help; now give it to her._ “How late are you?”

 

“Um, at least a week.”

 

“A week isn’t too bad is it?” he queries, attempting to calm her nerves.

 

“I’m always regular as clockwork, Matt.”

 

“Okay and have you taken a pregnancy test?” He ascertains.

 

“No,” she says and her voice wobbles with fear, “I bought one this morning on the way to work but I’m too scared to take it.”

 

“Well I think now is the time you _should_ ,” he reasons.

 

“No! No, no, Matt I‘m too scared.” She shakes her head frantically, “What if it comes back positive?”

 

“Well, we’ll work out that hurdle if we come to it,” he smiles, “Go and get your test and I’ll stand right outside the door and then I’ll hold your hand while we wait for it.”

 

“Umm...okay,” she nods hesitantly and shuffles off the sofa, rummaging in her pocket and holding out a blue box at arms length.

 

“The loo is just next door,” he encourages her. “You want me to come with you?”

 

“Ew no, you wait here,” she makes a face and is grateful at him for relieving the tension of the situation a little. “I’ll, um ... I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Matt decides to empty and wash their mugs as they will both be too nervous to drink once she returns.

 

The door suddenly swings open and Arthur walks in, spots Matt and sort of almost manages to smile. “You alright?” he enquires nonchalantly.

 

“Hmm? Me? Oh er, yes I’m fine,” Matt stammers, “although I could do with a few minutes alone if you wouldn’t mind.” He needs to get him out of there before Karen comes back in with her pregnancy test. Of course he knows she’ll tell him about it either way, but this would not be the best way for him to find out.

 

“Oh, of course,” Arthur nods and his permanent frown deepens. “Let me know when I’m allowed a coffee.” He jokes; but it doesn’t feel like one, and exits the way he came in.

 

A minute later, Karen flings the door open and enters the room like a hurricane; throwing the test onto the table and it skims across it and lands on the floor the other side as she slumps onto the sofa with her head in her hands.

 

“What does it say?” Matt squeals, butterflies in his stomach as he bends to pick it up and place it back on the table. He can only imagine how _she’s_ feeling.

 

“I don’t know, it’s not _cooked_ yet,” she huffs.

 

He sits down next to her and taps his fingers on his knee.

 

“Stop that Matt, you’re making me nervous,” she snaps.

 

“Sorry,” he ducks his head and feels like a scolded puppy.

 

“How _long_ does it take?” she huffs impatiently and she stares at the test.

 

“A watched kettle never boils,” he says, trying to be helpful, but it just winds her up even more.

 

“Don’t give me that, Matt, I’m _so_ not in the mood.”

 

“Well it says ... ‘three minutes’ on the box,” he reads.

 

“Oh, surely it’s been longer that that by now,” she sits back, crossing her legs and impatiently bouncing her foot.

 

“Um, Karen ...” Matt stares in shock at the test on the table in front of them. She takes her eyes off it for one second and _he_ is the first one to see its result.

 

“What?” she sits up and follows his eyes.

 

“It’s finished _cooking_ ,” he whispers, unable to take his eyes off the bit of plastic before him.

 

“I can see that.” Her voice wobbles again as she picks the test up and looks at it closer; as if that’s going to make it change. “Gimmie the box,” she demands, beckoning for it with her other hand. Matt hands it over without hesitation. “So if it’s just a line, it’s negative, but if it has a plus sign, it’s positive?” She shoves the box back in Matt’s hands for him to confirm.

 

And he nods, “Yes it is, Kaz.”

 

“But ...” she hesitates, unable to get her head around it, “that looks like a plus sign to me.” She holds the test up to Matt’s eyes and he has to grab her wrist and move it away a little before he can see the image he has already witnessed as it was lying innocently on the table.

 

“Yep, does to me too,” he nods. He takes the test from her and places it on the table again as she slowly turns to stare at him, mouth open, in complete shock. “They’re not one hundred percent accurate Kaz, we could do a blood test as well if you like.” He offers.

 

“Uh huh,” she nods absent-mindedly, and then shakes her head to clear it. “Yes. Yes, please let’s.”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

If Matt had thought Karen was being impatient waiting three minutes for her pregnancy test to come up with results, he was wrong. She was growing extremely impatient after three hours of waiting for her blood test results.

 

She had been involved helping with an MVA and freaked out when they took an x-ray of the patient just as she walked into the room.

 

Captain Jack Harkness had visited again, with no illness or injury, only enquiring after Alex; whom, of course Matt filled him in, had broken her wrist so was not at work to see him, and besides she wouldn’t be accepting an offer from him any time soon because she was currently dating none other than Matt himself.  Jack congratulated him on this fact and sent Alex his regards, hoping her wrist heals soon.

 

And then everyone had been introduced to the new Diagnostician to join the hospital, Dr Steven Moffat.  He was a curious character, Matt thought, his eyes seemed alight with mischief and he appeared all too happy to be there. But he’s supposedly a very good doctor and had recently specialised in a new psychology of the mind and would be leading the hospital into an ‘innovative new future’.

 

“Do you have my results back yet?” Karen manages to collar Matt after the meeting.

 

“No,” he whispers back, “I’ll check on them again now.”

 

Karen follows him as he makes a call to the lab, and becomes increasingly more anxious as the conversation unfolds.

 

“What did they say?” She blurts out before he’s even hung up.

 

“Um, they’re just sending the results up now,” he nods as he makes his way over to the reception.

 

“And what did they _say_ about them,” she probes, nervous to discover whether or not she is really pregnant.

 

“Er, let’s just wait for them shall we?” he hedges.

 

“No, Matt,” she grabs his arm and halts him suddenly, “you _know_. I know you do. Now _tell_ me.”

 

“Right, um ... alright. But don’t shoot the messenger, okay?” he indicates for her to sit down.

 

“ _Matt_...” she warns sternly as she takes a seat.

 

“It’s positive.”

 

“What?” She gapes at him.

 

“Your blood results are positive too,” he reiterates.

 

She just stares at him, jaw hanging open, unable to think let alone speak.

 

“You’re pregnant Karen,” he says quietly, crouching in front of her and taking her hand in his.

 

“I-I am?” she stutters.

 

“Yes, about three weeks pregnant,” he confirms.

 

“But, I ... but ...”

 

“Hey, Kaz it’s alright,” he smiles and squeezes her hand. “You have loads of options, you’re young and healthy and in a good relationship.”

 

“But _Arthur_ ...” she starts.

 

“Just tell him Kaz. Tell him tonight. He’ll be fine about it,” he reassures her.

 

“Yeah. Right, okay,” she nods and looks down at their hands. “Thanks Matt.”

 

“Anytime,” he pulls her up, “whenever you need me, whatever the reason, I’m _always_ here for you.”

 

She smiles genuinely at him. “Thank you.”

 

“Now you get your things and go home, alright. I’ll tell Doctor Taylor you’re not feeling well and needed some rest.” He kisses her on the forehead and lets her go.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Back at home, Karen runs herself a deep, bubbly bath and soaks for a long while, mulling everything over in her head. Soon Arthur would be home and she’ll have to tell him straight away before her nerves get the better of her.

 

 _She’s pregnant; with Arthur’s baby. She’s going to be a mother! What if Arthur doesn’t want it? What if he wants nothing to do with her? Then what is she going to do? She knows Matt said he’d be there for her whatever happens but he’s with Alex, and he’s her best friend, she doesn’t see him as anything more; she couldn’t burden him with helping her. But she’ll definitely have this baby whether Arthur wants to be a part of its life or not. No matter what happens,_ she _wants to be a part of this baby’s life. And if she’s honest, she is completely terrified but also thrilled at the idea._


	40. Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will everybody think? Read on to find out ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt stayed over Alex’s again that night; seeking comfort from the one person who can both calm his shaking nerves _and_ cause him to become more nervous than he ever has before. Last night, though, she definitely calmed them; even though he refused to tell her why _. It’s not his place to say, he is Karen’s friend and he is there to help her but_ she _is the one who should break the news to Arthur and her friends._

 

“Morning,” Alex mumbles as she enters the kitchen. “Wait, where are you going?” She suddenly asks as Matt hurriedly throws his coat over his shoulders.

 

“Um, to work...” he frowns in confusion at the stunning vision of a sleep-messed Alex, wearing nothing but the shirt _he_ wore yesterday, putting the kettle on.

 

“Oh, so early?” Her face falls. “I was hoping I could catch a lift with you, I’d like to see River again today.”

 

“Of course you can. Get dressed Kingston, I’m leaving in five minutes.”

 

“ _Five_ minutes?” she gapes and he winks at her. “You’ll have to help me then, I only have one hand.”

 

Eight minutes later they leave Alex’s flat and make their way to the hospital.

 

“So, how is everybody coping without me? Admin all running okay? Karen and Arthur doing alright?” Alex enquires as they enter the building.

 

“Everything falls apart without you Kingston,” he smirks and she giggles. “Nah, it’s all going well; although I think you should talk to Karen today if you the chance.”

 

“Karen? Is everything alright Matt? You seemed awfully shaken last night when you came home. I was worried about you.” She tenderly places her hand on his cheek and he leans into it, “Should I be worrying about _Karen_?”

 

“Just ... talk to her.” He smiles and rests his hand over hers briefly before pulling away and starting work.

 

Alex stares after him for a moment before following through the doors and into the doctors’ lounge; to find Arthur sitting at the end of the sofa, head in his hands.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

After her bath last night, Karen made dinner and got out a vintage bottle of red wine; pouring two glasses and downing one before pouring herself another. Arthur arrived home just as she was serving and they ate contently together; Karen barely touching her food as the butterflies in her stomach appeared to grow extra wings and become rather frantic. Arthur told her about his day; as they usually do over dinner, and then frowned at her as she hesitated to comment or reply.

 

“Come on, what’s up?” he sighs as he finishes his last mouthful.

 

Karen’s hand stills from where it was absent-mindedly pushing food around her plate and her eyes shoot up to his. Panic overflows within her and she can’t breathe; her mouth goes dry and she chokes as she attempts to speak.

 

She drops her fork and it clatters loudly onto her plate as she reaches for her wine; taking large gulps before replacing the glass and staring into his eyes, praying to the gods that be that he will be as overjoyed as she.

 

“It’s alright Karen,” he reaches out a hand and places it over her shaking one, “You know you can tell me anything; I love you. I’m here for you.”

 

Karen lowers her eyes to their entwined hands and finds the words falling from her lips.

 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispers, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

 

But _he_ hears.

 

“You’re what?” His hand releases hers and he curls it in his lap, staring at her in shock, open mouthed and blinking.

 

“Pregnant,” she sighs despondently. _He wasn’t okay with it; of course not. Why would he be? They had only been together five months. He had an amazing job. That’s all he wanted. He would never want a child, especially not now._

 

Apparently during her thinking time, while she spiralled down deeper and deeper into her panic, _he_ had been thinking too. And as soon as he could see through the haze of shock, he realised how amazing this was. _He loves Karen. And yes he is in a really good place with his job right now but he can’t put the rest of his life on hold because of it. He has always wanted a family; what’s wrong with starting that now?_

 

“That’s incredible,” he finally breathes.

 

“What?” Karen can hardly believe her ears; she was so sure he would be angry and never want to see her again.

 

“You’re having our baby?” he surprises _himself_ with his excitement, let alone Karen.

 

“Um, yes,” she smiles. And he leaps out of his chair, skidding over to her and lifting her in his arms before spinning her around and laughing in glee. Their giggles subside and he kisses her; properly; with all the love and tenderness he can muster, as a promise that he will be there by her side every step of the way and love this baby as much as she does.

 

“This is amazing,” he attempts to catch his breath.

 

“You’re _happy_ about it?” She raises an eyebrow at him sceptically.

 

“Yes. Yes I am. I am _so_ happy,” he beams. “When did you find out?”

 

“Um, today.” She smiles back, “Matt gave me the confidence to take a test this afternoon. I was totally freaking out.”

 

“Wow,” he can hardly believe it’s real; it’s like he’s having an out of body experience and can see himself overjoyed by this news, while his mind is racing a mile a minute as to what it actually means. “Matt is a very good friend to you.”

 

“He is,” she confirms, and leaps into his arms in delight; and they kiss and make love that night, without a care n the world for anything but each other and the new little life they have made.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

“You alright?” Alex asks Arthur as she makes herself a cup of tea. “Want one?”

 

Arthur glances up from his hands momentarily and nods before returning his head to his hands.

 

She makes two mugs and brings them over to the coffee table, one at a time, before sitting next to Arthur and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“That’s what I asked Karen last night,” he sighs, speaking through his hands.

 

“And what did she say?” She picks up her tea and leans back into the sofa cushions awaiting his answer.

 

“I’m pregnant.” He deadpans.

 

Alex splutters and promptly drops her mug back on the table. “You’re _what_?”

 

“ _I’m_ not, Alex, _she_ is.” He raises his head and quirks an eyebrow at her.

 

“That’s what I meant,” she giggles. “ _She’s_ what?”

 

“She’s pregnant,” he sighs and Alex’s jaw drops. “She found out yesterday with a bit of prompting and a lot of support from Matt. Wait, he didn’t tell you?”

 

“Er, no he didn’t.” She stares at him in shock. “His nerves were a wreck last night but he wouldn’t tell me why. I guess he thought it wasn’t his place to say. He _did_ keep suggesting I try to speak to Karen today; makes sense now.”

 

“Yeah, well now _all_ our nerves are a wreck,” he chuckles.

 

“How are you taking it? Is Karen alright?” she queries in concern.

 

“I’m okay with it. I’ve always wanted a family; just didn’t think I’d be starting one so soon.” He shakes his head.

 

“Well that’s good.” She nods slowly, “At least she knows she has your support. That’s the most important thing.”

 

“Yes well, she seems over the moon at the news now that the shock has worn off, but we’re both still petrified.”

 

“Goodness, I’m sure you are. You’re having a _baby_.” She shakes her head, curls dancing around her face as she tries to comprehend this amazing news.

 

“We’re having a _baby_ ,” Arthur repeats, staring at the wall opposite; his mind obviously some place else.

 

“Are you alright, Arthur?” She asks again. She really wants to find Karen now, but she needs to know he’s not freaking out first.

 

“Mmm,” he nods, eyes fixed on the wall, “I’m fine. I’m gonna have a baby.”

 

Alex giggles and pats him on the knee before finishing her tea and heading off in search of Karen.


	41. Beautiful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mother and daughter... ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex’s phone vibrates in her pocket as she heads towards the lifts; Karen was busy with a trauma at the moment, she’d find her again later.

‘Skype tonight Mom? x’

A smile creeps across her face as she reads it; it’s from Salome. She loves hearing from her daughter; they email every day and call as often as they can but only Skype each other maybe once a week if they’re lucky.

‘Definitely sweetheart :D What time? xx’

She always misses Salome when she’s away; which sadly these days is most of the year. Also last year Salome came over for Christmas, and this year she came for her birthday; meaning she wouldn’t be visiting for Christmas as well as it was Florian’s turn with her. She sighs and presses the button for the lift; and her phone buzzes in her hand.

‘10pm? :) x’

Perfect, just before bed for her and Salome would just have returned home from school. So she replies as such.

‘Perfect! I look forward to seeing you then honey. Enjoy your day :) Love you lots, Mum xx’

‘Awesome! And you Mom x’

She grins and pockets her phone as the lift dings and she steps out into the recovery ward. Now knowing where to go, she smiles and nods at a nurse who wishes her a good morning as she walks past.

At River’s door, however, her confidence falters; and she pauses to take a deep breath with her palm flat against the door before she pushes it open.

River isn’t in her bed, and Alex glances around the room to find her standing by the window in a green dress with leggings, gazing out at the view.

“The world is so beautiful,” River suddenly speaks through the silence. Alex hadn’t thought she’d heard her come in; but obviously she had.

“Mmm,” Alex nods, wandering over to stand next to her sister and gaze with her.

“So many people just take it for granted,” River sighs. “But when you have been up there...” her eyes glance to the skies, “you learn to appreciate things so much more, and this world, Earth, is one of the most beautiful, rich, luscious planets in the universe; and it is so underappreciated.”

Alex looks at her in awe and confusion. Again she has come to talk to River, her sister, and she speaks like she is from another world. How can she act like she’s travelled around the universe, visiting different planets and different points in time? It doesn’t make sense. It can’t be real. But perhaps it would be best to humour her for now as she is still fragile from her accident.

“I think I can appreciate it,” Alex begins.

“Yes, I believe you do; you always have,” River turns her head to finally face her sister. “You can see the beauty in everything; not many people can anymore. It’s a shame.” She returns her gaze to the window.

Alex contemplates her for a while and the silence stretches out; but it’s not uncomfortable.

“So, I’ve made up the spare room if you’d still like to stay,” she hedges.

“Oh thank you so much Alex”, she turns and grabs her hand in glee. “I’ve been really looking forward to spending some time with you. Doing twin sisterly things; we haven’t been like that since we were tiny.”

“Okay, well hopefully they’re releasing you tomorrow so I will come in to pick you up and we’ll see how it goes.” Alex smiles a little and squeezes River’s hand.

“Great!” River beams and bounces over and onto the bed, patting the sheets in invitation for Alex to sit on them too. So she perches on the edge. “You can’t drive though can you?” She frowns.

“No, not with a broken wrist,” Alex forces a laugh. “I’ll get Matt to drive us,” she adds nonchalantly.

“Who’s Matt?” River raises her eyebrow inquisitively; just like Alex does when she suspects something. And Alex can’t help the beam that explodes across her face as she looks down at her hands and a flush climbs her cheeks. “Ah, like that is it?”

“Like what?” Alex’s head shoots up and they’re eyes meet. River’s are the same as hers; supposedly green but somehow also blue, and so full of light and life.

“You like him,” River nods knowingly. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“Well I wouldn’t call him a boyfriend exactly...”

“Oh, more of a manfriend?”

“No,” Alex giggles and shakes her head. “Oh, I don’t know. We’ve not labelled it. But yes, boyfriend I suppose.”

“Not manfriend? So he’s young is he?” She enquires, eager to stick her nose in her sister’s love life.

“Er, yeah. Kinda.” Alex hesitates. “You’ve seen him.”

“Have I?” River gasps. “Does he work here?”

“Of course he does. Where else am I going to meet a man?”

“Well I thought you could find them pretty much anywhere,” she teases.

“Oh, shush,” Alex blushes and hides her face in her hands.

“So which one is he then?” River probes.

“Mr Smith,” Alex shakes her head, embarrassed and dismayed. “Mentioned him the other day.”

“Ah, the tall, young, floppy hair one; as I recall you describing him?” River giggles.

“Yes. The handsome guy who hovered by the door with concern; is what you said.” Alex raises her eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look, I know exactly what you’re thinking; and you can’t tell me you don’t think he’s handsome. You’re dating the guy for goodness sake!”

Alex giggles again and raises herself from the bed, “alright well you’ll get to meet him tomorrow won’t you. Now I have to go; he’s only working a half shift today and he’s my lift home, so, see you tomorrow.”

She smiles to herself as she heads for the door, lightly shaking her head in amusement.

“I look forward to it,” River grins and winks at her just as she exits.

~

“Karen,” Alex calls out as she spies the red head entering the lounge.

Karen spins around at the sound of her name and smiles back at Alex beckoning her into the lounge with her eyes as she pushes the door open.

“Hi Alex, how’s your wrist?” Karen enquires as she gets her coat and bag from her locker.

“It’s alright thanks, Matt’s taking good care of me,” she blushes as she realises the double-entendre.

“I bet he is,” Karen smirks and throws her stuff over the end of the sofa as she heavily takes a seat next to Alex.

“Now, now,” Alex warns. She’d been embarrassed enough for one afternoon; she didn’t need any more teasing. “What about Arthur? Is he taking good care of you?”

“You know?” Karen states, staring into Alex eyes as that familiar panic begins to bubble up inside her.

“Arthur told me this morning,” she nods, placing a comforting hand on Karen’s knee. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she nods enthusiastically. “I’m fine. I was so terrified that he wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore; but he does. He seems just as excited about having this baby as I am.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Alex bites her lip as she contemplates her next question; she doesn’t want to offend the girl; but she feels obliged, as the oldest and most experienced in these matters, to make sure she knows exactly what she is getting into. “Are you sure you’re ready for a baby?”

“What? Yes, I think so,” Karen starts and nods vigorously. “I mulled it all over in the bath last night; that was before I knew Arthur would support me. I went through all sorts of scenarios and yes I definitely want this baby.”

Alex’s teeth don’t let go of her lip as Karen talks; and she takes it all in, but she still has concerns. “Did you think about what it would be like day-to-day? Especially at the beginning; with Arthur at work and you having to look after them on your own? The crying, the nappies, the sleepless nights, as well as your hormones and Arthur getting stroppy ‘cause he can’t sleep and has to work early...”

“Yes,” Karen interrupts her, “I’ve thought about all that. And I know it’ll be hard and I’ll probably want to pack it in before I’ve even begun, but I know it’ll be worth it. We’ll have a family; and that is definitely worth all the crying and screaming ... from all of us.”

“Right, okay. Good.” Alex nods, but still needs more convincing. “What about when they’re older and they have tantrums in the middle of the supermarket? Or when they learn rude words and say them at the worst moments? Or they demand sweets and toys? When you have to tell them off, or tell them ‘no’ even as it breaks your heart to deny them anything?”

She raises her eyebrows and Karen sighs.

“Or, or, when they’re much older and want piercings and tattoos? When they have their first boyfriend or girlfriend; talking to them about the birds and bees...”

“The birds and bees Alex?” Karen muffles a snigger.

“It’s highly embarrassing I can assure you,” she nods curtly. 

“Okay,” Karen decides to join this debate rather than just listening to it. “What about when they take their first step; because I taught them? When they lose their first tooth and they pray the tooth fairy comes? What about Santa? Their first day of school? Graduation? Their wedding? Grandchildren?”

“Okay, okay,” Alex sighs, obviously defeated. “You sound like you know what you’re in for. But just ... make sure you keep hold of Arthur. Don’t ever let him go. Bringing up a child is great fun, but can be very challenging; especially if you are a single parent.”

This reminder is sobering to Alex and she suddenly falls silent. Karen places a comforting hand on her knee and smiles warmly. “I’ll just do my best,” she says. And Alex is more than confident that that is exactly what she will do. Her best.


	42. A Change of Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got rather carried away writing this chapter... It's long!!
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt decides he would quite like to show Alex _his_ place and proposes that they spend tonight at his for a change. They pop back to Alex’s so that she can grab her laptop and an overnight bag before swiftly heading to his flat.

 

For some unknown reason Alex finds butterflies take flight in her stomach on the journey between hers and his. _What is wrong with you?_ She chastises herself. _It’s only his flat. You’ve been around him for months. Even slept with him. What is the problem? It’s only a different location._ But that _was_ the problem, it was an unfamiliar location. She’d never been there before, even when they were just colleagues or friends; it would open a whole new window into what he is like; how someone keeps their own house says a lot about that person.

 

“Here we are,” Matt grins at her as he pulls into a neat driveway and pulls the handbrake on.

 

Alex lives in a small block of flats; with three stories and proper parking spaces. _This_ , however, where Matt lives, looks like a set of four apartments; _or maybe eight if they’re single floored_. With a circular drive wide enough for cars to park and still drive around the decorative fountain in the middle.

 

Matt sprints round to her side of the car and opens the door for her; offering her a gentlemanly hand as she steps from the sleek black Audi.

 

“This place looks beautiful, Matt,” she whispers as she gazes around, taking Matt’s hand.

 

He entwines his fingers with hers and leads her towards the front entrance. “Wait ‘til you see inside.”

 

He releases her fingers for a moment as he unlocks the main entrance doors, then holds one open and lets Alex in before him.

 

The entrance way is not dissimilar to the doctors’ lounge at the hospital; with lush cream chairs, a sofa and two low coffee tables. Potted plants line the large window and a few continue down the corridors leading off left and right.

 

“How many apartments are there here?” she enquires as he leads them down the corridor to the right; hurriedly glancing around her, trying to take everything in as he drags her excitedly by the hand.

 

“Er ... six,” he grins as they halt outside a dark brown wood door, and he fiddles with the keys again. “Four down that corridor and two down here.”

 

“Ah, okay,” she smiles as she looks down past the entrance and along the other corridor; but she only sees two doors. Then a frosted glass door opens at the end and a young looking man, not much older than Matt, strides out. Glancing up, he nods a ‘hello’ to Matt, who reciprocates as he opens his door.

 

“That’s Harry,” he explains, gesturing for her to enter his flat. “He lives above that end flat.”

 

 _So they are single story apartments_ , she thinks. Then she crosses the threshold of Matt’s apartment and holds her breath as she takes in the view. Everything is so neat and clean; his coats hang on a stand with two hats balanced on top, shoes under a short bench, perpendicular to the front door. There are interesting contemporary paintings in dark frames on the pale walls, and a long, thin staircase directly in front of them.

 

“ _Not_ single story then,” she mutters her thoughts aloud.

 

“No,” Matt giggles at her, “this corridor has two, two story apartments. The other has four, single story apartments. Tea?” He hangs his keys on a hook on the wall and wanders past Alex through a door on the right, leading into his open-plan, living room and kitchen area.

 

“Er, yes please.” Alex follows him curiously, looking around as if she were Alice; in wonderland.

 

She is oddly pleased to notice this room to be a little less neat and tidy. He has a large sofa with a matching easy chair this end of the room, facing a TV sat on top of a large, dark wood cupboard; a low coffee table between them. There are a few boxes of DVD’s lain open on top of the cupboard, next to the TV, and a newspaper folded roughly; having obviously been read, sitting on the table.

 

“Over here,” Matt calls from the other end of the room.

 

Alex places her bag down beside the sofa and dutifully follows the sound of Matt’s voice. He is making tea in a quaint little kitchenette area; marked out by tiles on the floor; although at a closer look they looked like linoleum, and the counter stretched across one wall and at right-angles across the centre of the room.

 

“This place is great Matt,” she smiles as she accepts a steaming mug from him, blowing gently across the top.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” he beams proudly. “Gotta show you upstairs,” he enthuses, tearing her mug from her hand and placing it on the counter before wrapping his fingers round her wrist and dragging her back to the hall and up the narrow stairs.

 

The landing is decorated similarly to the hallway, and there are two doors.

 

“This is a small guest room,” he points to the first door, then looks directly at her, “and when I say small, I mean tiny; it looks like it used to be a broom cupboard or something.”

 

She nods in understanding and glances at the next door.

 

“Ah, but this room is _much_ bigger,” he grins, pulling her down the corridor and opening the door. “My bedroom.”

 

“Wow.” Alex smiles as she thinks about the things they may get up to in this exquisite room.

 

Matt has a four-poster bed that looks big enough to fit three or even four people in. The thought never crosses her mind that he may ever suggest she sleep in the guest _cupboard,_ she just assumes she would share with him. The walls are cream and the curtains and duvet cover are a matching patterned, deep red satin. He has a dark wood chest of drawers and wardrobe and another dark wood door leads off in the direction of the guest room.

 

“You like it?” he enquires hesitantly.

 

“I love it,” she beams enthusiastically, “Where does _that_ go?” She points toward the door.

 

“ _That_ ,” he strides across the room and opens the door, gesturing for her to take a look inside, “is the en-suite bathroom.”

 

“Oh it’s stunning,” she gasps as she catches sight of the blue and white tiled walls and pristine white bath with shower, loo and basin. “Huge mirror,” she raises an eyebrow pointedly at his reflection as she studies the reflective glass stretching almost across the entire wall.

 

“Well ... yeah,” he stammers, embarrassed that she would find him vein; he wasn’t in the slightest. “It came with the flat, I didn’t _buy_ it.”

 

“Oh, I know darling,” she giggles at his blush, “I was only teasing.” She turns around and runs her hand up his chest, fisting her fingers in his shirt and yanking his mouth down to hers.

 

Seconds later, Matt wraps his hands tightly around her waist and starts walking backwards; dragging her with him until his legs hit the end of the bed and he falls onto it, pulling her down on top of him.

 

Alex giggles as the wind is taken out of her a little and breaks the kiss; resting her left palm flat against his heaving chest and gazing down into his beautiful dark eyes.  Her fingers play with the top button on his shirt and his thumbs brush tenderly against her hips.

 

“Our tea will get cold,” she breathes, undoing the button she had been playing with.

 

“I have a microwave,” he replies, hands slipping under the hem of her jumper.

 

She needs no more persuading and brings her lips down to his again as they frantically undress each other; moaning and whispering as they go.

 

“I am never going to get bored of seeing you like this,” Matt sighs as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“Like what?” Alex asks, furrowing her brow in confusion. “Naked?”

 

“Oh, you are so much more than just _naked_ , Alex,” he kneels up beside her as she relaxes onto her back and allows him to just _look_ at her. He admires her body, from the spiralling tips of her curly hair, all the way down to her perfect, painted toes. “ _You_ ... are naked and on _my_ bed,” he runs a delicate finger down her body from her collar bone to her hip and rests his hand on her thigh. “You’re all beauty; glowing skin; wild hair; stunning red lips; and deep, mischievous, twinkling eyes I could drown in.”

 

Her stomach flip-flops at his honest words and she smiles, raising her hand up to cup his face and stroke her thumb along his cheekbone affectionately.

 

“... and _that’s_ just on the outside ...” He adds before she pulls him down and kisses him fervently.

 

“You are too good to me,” she states between kisses.

 

“I haven’t done anything to you yet,” he counters.

 

“You don’t even need to,” she sighs, shaking her head and pulling away to search his eyes, “your words are more than enough for me; they always have been. You say such wonderful things.”

 

He smiles genuinely at her. “Like ‘I love you’? Is that wonderful?” He kisses the tip of her nose.

 

“Yes, darling, it most definitely is.” She beams at him, feeling all giddy and light inside; _how can he still do that to her?_ “And I love you too.” She pecks him on the lips.

 

“Although, I do like to _do_ things to you as well, you know,” he smirks, breaking the seriousness of the mood and bending to kiss her more passionately as his hand slithers down her body; briefly cupping a breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple before continuing much, much lower.

 

Alex sighs in satisfaction as his fingers slip through her slick folds, circling her entrance as his tongue finds access into her mouth and circles _her_ tongue. She gasps as he presses his thumb against her clit and grabs onto his firm bicep as she begins to roll her hips.

 

She considers moving her hand down _his_ body and seeking out his cock with her skillful fingers; but he swiftly pushes two of _his_ fingers inside her and she moans, all other thoughts disappearing from her mind.

 

Still kissing her, he takes her breath away; pressing his fingers deep inside her and stroking at her inner walls as they begin to flutter.  Alex’s moans increase in volume and rapidly turn into sordid groans as she rocks her hips down onto his fingers; encouraging  him deeper and faster. She brings her knees up more, altering the angle of her hips and _he_ groans; releasing her lips, as she opens up to him.

 

He doesn’t take his eyes off hers as he adds another finger, watching her pant and writhe beneath him. His body is screaming to be inside her, but he wants to see her come undone in his hands first. His fingers stretch her and he kisses her again, laying most of his weight on top of her and pulling her bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Oh god, Matt,” she whines as his teeth release her, “I want you.”

 

“I know,” he pants, “I want you too.” He thrusts his fingers inside her and curls them sharply. “God, Alex, you are so damn beautiful. And those sounds you’re making; do you even _know_ what you do to me?” He grabs her wrist with his other hand and brings it down between them to his hard length. She wraps her fingers around him and he groans, bucking into her as his thumb returns to her clit; and she can’t even get her hand to function she is so far gone. She sees stars and feels the familiar heat rage up inside her; and she arches her back and screams as she comes.

 

 He thought she was beautiful earlier, lying naked upon his bed, but now ... she is breathtaking. She has utterly lost control of her body as it shudders in pleasure; completely under the whim of his talented fingers.

 

She slowly comes back down from her high, blinking up at him as he removes his fingers from her and raises them to his mouth. She watches him lick his index finger, as she recovers her senses; then he halts as she reaches for his wrist and takes his middle and ring fingers into her own mouth. She hums in satisfaction as she sucks and licks at them, never taking her eyes of his; and she delights in the way his eyes appear to darken even more.

 

“What time are you calling Salome?” he questions, his voice a little huskier than he thought it would be.

 

“Not for another hour yet,” she winks playfully.

 

“Ah, plenty of time,” he waggles his eyebrows and pecks her on the lips.

 

“Our teas will definitely be cold by now,” she sighs wistfully.

 

“They’ll be even colder by the time I‘m done with you,” he comments and bends his head to take a dusky pink nipple into his mouth.

 

Alex suddenly loses any desire to argue with this man as he settles his hips between her legs; letting go of her breast and roughly pressing his lips against hers as he finally enters her.

 

                                                                                                ~

 

Almost an hour later they lay together with their limbs entwined around each other in the sweat-damp sheets.

 

“I love this bed,” Alex remarks as she rolls into Matt’s side and kisses his shoulder.

 

“Me too,” he replies, “not tried this one out yet.”

 

“You mean we just christened your bed?” she giggles as she glances up at his face.

 

“Yes,” he states proudly, “We _did_ just christen my bed. And I can’t think of anyone I would have rather done that with.” He places a delicate kiss against her temple.

 

“It’s not _new_ is it Matt?” she frowns a little.

 

“No, well ... only newer than my last relationship,” he confesses.

 

“I can imagine all sorts of fun things to do involving those posts,” she smirks.

 

“You mean _naughty_ things...”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Alex?” he queries after a moment of silence.

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“Do you like me talking to you during ... you know ... when we’re like that?” he hesitates, absent-mindedly stroking his finger across her shoulder.

 

“You mean during sex?” She raises an eyebrow at him speculatively.

 

“Mmm,” he nods, and she bites her lip.

 

“I do, yes,” she caresses his cheek and jaw with the back of her fingers, “I told you earlier; your words are more than enough, but put them together with sex and I have no choice but to ‘come at your command’ ... as it were.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” he giggles; rolling over her again and capturing her lips.

 

She opens her mouth to him and begins to get lost in their kiss when suddenly she remembers. Pushing gently at him with the flat of her left hand, she manages to break away.

 

“What time is it? I have to call my daughter,” she exclaims, grabbing at his wrist to see the time on his watch. But of course _that_ came off with the rest of his clothes.

 

“Er ... nine forty-five,” he notes, raising his head to check the clock on his nightstand.

 

“I have to turn my laptop on,” she pecks him on the lips. “And we should probably put some clothes on; this is Skype, not a phonecall,” she looks pointedly down his body and he pecks _her_ on the lips.

 

“Alright then,” he happily hops off her and bends down before throwing her knickers at her, “I suppose I’ve had my fun, and now it’s her turn to spend time with you.”

 

“You can say ‘hello’ if you like,” she smiles as they both get dressed.

 

“Thank you,” he grins, “that would be nice. I’ll re-heat our teas first though; let you two get caught up.”

 

 

At precisely 10 o’clock, Alex turns on her laptop and opens the Skype link before clicking on the ‘call’ button on Salome’s profile. She shuffles herself on Matt’s sofa as the dialing tone sounds; tucking her feet up underneath her and resting her laptop on the coffee table.

 

‘ _Mom?’_ Salome’s voice comes over the speakers before the picture appears; all pixelated.

 

‘I’m here Salome, just wait a second for the picture ... that’s better. Wait ... who’s that I’m talking to? That’s not you is it darling?’ She replies in mock-surprise.

 

‘ _Well your picture is still all squarey and fragmented. But yes Mom it’s me, don’t be silly.”_ She huffs at the disjointed images of her mother and refuses to start a conversation until she can see her properly.

 

‘Is it working yet Sal?’ Alex asks impatiently.

 

_‘Ah, yes. It is. Finally.’ She answers. ‘Um, where are you Mom? Did you get a new sofa?’_

‘Oh, er ... no,’ Alex hesitates, ‘actually that’s my big news.’ She grins, glancing over her laptop toward Matt and winking as he sticks their teas in the microwave.

 

‘ _What happened to your arm?’_ Salome’s jaw drops.

 

‘Oh yeah, that’s my other news.’

 

‘ _Any_ more _news you need to tell me?’_ Her daughter folds her arms at looks at her sternly. She could have text or phoned or even emailed her news; how could she have so much to tell her in one Skype call?

 

‘Because I wanted to tell you face to face,’ Alex sighs; Salome hadn’t realised she’d said that last bit out loud. ‘And actually yes I have one other piece of news too.’

 

‘ _Okay, well I had a great day at school and Jenny’s coming over later; dad said I can have a sleepover,’_ she grins and bounces in her seat, ‘ _but that’s all of my exciting news;  not much goes on over here. So what’s new with you?’_

‘I am very glad you’re having so much fun sweetheart; don’t stay up too late though, it is a school night.’ Alex attempts to keep up her parenting even though she is an entire ocean away from her daughter.

 

‘ _I know Mom, Dad already said that,_ ’ she rolls her eyes.

 

‘Okay, so ... you want to hear _my_ news?’ Alex asks, unsure of which one to tell her first.

 

‘ _Yes, shoot._ ’ Salome gives her mother permission to start her stories.

 

‘I’m not really sure which one to tell you first,’ she replies honestly.

 

‘ _Well, go in chrono ... um ... chronogolical order_.’ Her daughter can be so adorable sometimes.

 

‘Chronological?’ Alex ascertains. ‘Alright then, well firstly, my sister is back in town.’

 

‘ _Your sister?’_

‘Mmm,’ Alex hums, ‘Auntie River.’

 

‘ _But I’ve never met her, I’ve only heard about her. I didn’t think anyone liked her?’_ Salome frowns.

 

‘No we didn’t, she got in with a bad crowd when she was at school and she ran away. But ... she’s changed Salome, she’s nice now ... at least I think she is. She was brought into the hospital after an accident; everyone thought it was _me,_ we look so alike. But she’s better now and I’m letting her stay in your room for a bit; to get to know her again.’

 

‘ _Right,_ ’ Salome nods slowly, ‘ _well I suppose she is your sister so you should try and be friends again._ ’

 

‘Yes, exactly. That’s what we’re trying to do.’ Alex releases the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. ‘I just thought you should know.’

 

‘ _Okay, yeah. Thank you._ ’

 

‘Well, the next bit of news is about my arm; would you like to hear what your silly mother has done?’ Alex rapidly changes the subject hoping to lead to less awkward grounds of conversation.

 

‘ _Yes Mommy, what did you do?’_ her daughter giggles at her.

 

‘I was going shopping and ... it’s snowing over here did you know that?’

 

‘ _No. That’s so cool. It hardly ever snows over here._ ’ Salome pouts.

 

‘I know, but it does over here.’ Alex grins. ‘Anyway I slipped in the snow and landed on my wrist.’

 

‘ _Ouch! Poor Mommy,_ ’ Salome kisses her fingertips and then places them on the screen of her laptop, as if to pass it on to Alex.

 

‘Yes, it hurt a lot; I almost kicked Matt when he examined it; he was moving it around so much.’

 

‘ _Matty fixed your wrist?’_ Salome’s eyes gleamed and she sat up straighter. ‘ _Where are you Mommy, tell me that story now._ ’

 

‘Well,’ Alex pauses, ‘I think you can probably guess where I am now, darling.’

 

‘ _Are you at Matty’s?_ ’ Salome looks like she can barely contain her glee.

 

And Alex chuckles. ‘How ever did you guess?’

 

‘ _Simple. ‘Cause he told you he loves you and you finally gave in to him._ ’ She says it so matter-of-factly.

 

‘You say that like it’s obvious?’ Alex frowns.

 

‘ _It is. You love him; you did when I was over for my birthday. And he has loved you since, like ... forever. And now you’re together. Yay.’_

‘Well we’re ... um ... we’re dating, and seeing how it goes,’ she tries to explain, even though she doesn’t believe it herself. _Seeing how is goes?_ She thinks. _It couldn’t be going much better. There’s no way she’s letting go of him anytime soon. Not now she’s found someone who makes her feel so special; so wanted; so ... loved._

_‘Yeah, right. Okay Mom, whatever you say,_ ’ Salome sighs at her mother, unable to understand why she can’t just give in to her feelings. Why does she have to act so scared.

 

“Here you are, beautiful,” Matt places a warm mug in Alex’s hand and his eyes dart to the seat next to her. “May I?”

 

“Please do, darling,” Alex nods and smiles at him as he sits, then he pecks her on the lips before turning his attention to the little girl on screen.

 

‘Sorry poppet, was that too much?’ He glances at Alex who just stares at him.

 

‘ _What? No, you can kiss my mother all you like,’_ Salome is positively beaming. ‘ _No more than that in front of me, mind.’_

 

‘Of course, absolutely no more than a peck on the lips while Salome is around; you got that Kingston?’ He nods affirmatively at her and Alex giggles.

 

“If you say so, darling,” she takes a sip of her tea then places it on the coffee table before resting her hand on Matt’s thigh and returning her attention to her daughter.

 

‘ _I say so Mommy_ ,’ she places her hands on her hips then waggles a finger at them, ‘ _But_ _you definitely have my permission to kiss lots more when I’m not around_.’

 

‘Thank you, Salome,’ Matt grins, ‘And don’t you worry, I’ll make sure your Mum knows exactly how much I love her. Now I’ve got her, she’s not gonna get away easily.’

 

Salome cannot wipe the stupid smile from her face and feels so excited that Matt appears to be staying in her life; _it looks like they’re already spending lots of time together, if she’s having a sleepover at his too. Hopefully he’ll still be around when she next visits; they can go on picnics and to the zoo and the seaside and see concerts together. Maybe he’ll propose and become her stepdaddy. She could move to England to be with her Mom and they’d be like a happy family again._

‘ _Good,_ ’ is all Salome says, noticing the way her mother seems lost in Matt’s words; unable to look away from him. ‘ _Well, I’d better go and tidy my room so that Jenny has somewhere to sleep; not that we’ll really be doing much sleeping, you never do at a sleepover, do you Matty?’_

Alex’s eyes suddenly shoot back to the screen and Matt tries not to blush. _Their_ sleepovers certainly didn’t involve much sleep.

 

‘I told you Salome, it’s a school night; don’t you stay up talking all night.’ Alex chastises her.

 

‘ _I won’t Mom, but I do have lots of exciting things to tell her about.’_

 

‘Alright, well we’ll let you go then sweetheart. You be good for you father; and have a great time with Jenny tonight.’ Alex smiles fondly at her little girl.

 

‘ _I will. You two have fun at your sleepover too._ ’

 

 _Ah the innocence of youth_ , Matt thinks to himself.

 

Alex hides her gasp in a cough, clearing her throat; and takes another sip of tea. ‘We will,’ she assures her. ‘Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams.’

 

‘Night Sal,’ Matt interjects.

 

‘ _Goodnight Mom. And night Matt._ ’ Salome beams at the pair one final time before she clicks off and Alex’s screen goes blank.

 

Alex sighs despondently and finishes her tea. _She loves talking to her daughter but it always gives her a guilty tug whenever they say goodbye. She’s not there for her like she should be. She feels she should be in America, with her daughter, every day. She’s missing her grow up. She knows Salome can come to England as soon as she’s finished school if she wants. She could even come now if she really wanted, but that would be difficult to arrange with their custody agreement._

Matt hears her sigh again and wraps his arms around her, tugging her close and holding her tight. She curls into his warmth and fists her hand in his shirt, burying her face into his shoulder; and as he rubs his hands soothingly across her back, she loses control of her emotions and cries.


	43. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been ill today and have been sitting around doing nothing but sleep, feel sorry for myself and write; and I've started a new story. So I may slow down on this one a little whilst I write that one; so that I can give you more wonderful fictions.
> 
> Meanwhile, Alex wakes up somewhere new ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

The next day Alex wakes up it takes her a moment to realise where she is. She remembers coming to Matt’s last night and falling asleep in his arms while she cried about Salome. He must have carried her upstairs and put them to bed together.

 

She smiles at his chivalry and rolls to face him. The bed is so large they appear to have plenty of room to stretch out, and yet they haven’t; they are curled up together in the middle of the bed, wrapped in his cosy duvet and blankets.

 

She gazes up at his beautiful face and just watches him sleep.

 

“I can feel the weight of your gaze upon me, Miss Kingston,” Matt speaks without opening his eyes.

 

“I didn’t think you were awake, darling,” She giggles, “But you really are very beautiful.”

 

“Mmm,” he hums, “so are you.”

 

“You can’t say that when you haven’t even opened your eyes to look at me yet,” she admonishes.

 

“Yes I can,” he rolls over to face her, but still doesn’t open his eyes, “I know how beautiful you are; your hair is a wild mess across the pillow, your skin is soft and warm, your nose scrunches adorably while you yawn and your eyes are so deep, like a green lagoon, and full of your dreams.”

 

“Really?” she sighs blissfully.

 

“Yes,” he opens his eyes to look at her, “although my memories are nowhere near as good as the real thing ... look at you, my beauty.” He kisses her on the forehead and she lets her eyelids close; basking in the feel of his warm lips against her skin.

 

“I love waking up with you, Matt,” she mumbles; her voice still sleep infused.

 

“And I you,” he stretches and yawns, “I think we should do this every day for the rest of forever.”

 

She forces a giggle while her stomach lurches. “I still think we should take things a day at a time.” _She loves him; she truly does. And although she feels like she never wants to let him go, there are things she can no longer give him if they stay together; and she doesn’t want to hold him back, or prevent him from having the things he wants. As much as she would be happy spending the rest of her life with him, she doesn’t want to make him any promises for fear of making him feel trapped._

“Well can I take you on a date soon?” he asks, gently stroking a finger over her hip.

 

“Of course,” she smiles, “River is coming home today, so not tonight; another day soon perhaps.”

 

“See you _are_ thinking more than just one day at a time...” he bops her on the nose with his finger.

 

“Well, yes alright ... but let’s just not think _way_ into the future,” she suggests.

 

“Okay, deal,” Matt nods, “for now at least.” He winks. “How are you planning on getting River home, may I ask?” A cheeky glint to his question; he knows what the answer’s going to be.

 

“Um ... well I was hoping you wouldn’t mind giving us a lift?” She asks innocently, fluttering her eyelids for effect.

 

“But it’s my day off,” he gasps in mock-horror, “I was planning on spending the entire day here, in bed, with you.”

 

“Well I never said we couldn’t do that,” she walks her fingers up Matt’s chest, “we just need to pick River up towards the end of the day.”

 

“Oh alright, I _suppose_ I can give you a lift later,” he gives in. To be honest, he had already given in before she’d even asked the question; but she doesn’t need to know that. “As long as you reward me in some way,” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

 

“Oh, now there’s a dilemma; in what way should I reward you for going out of your way to help me and my sister ... hmmm ... would you like to be paid in money?”

 

“Oh no,” he frowns in disgust and shakes his head, “I have more than enough of that thanks to my father being CEO of a mega corporation; hence how I can afford this place and my pretty little car.”

 

“I see, didn’t think so. Okay, well ... how about I pay you in kisses?” She suggests; pecking kisses across his chest.

 

“Well, that sounds a bit more promising,” he bends his head and captures her lips.

 

“Or,” she pushes at him until he lies on his back before crawling over him, “I could give you more than just _kisses_ from my lips,” she smirks as she crawls backwards and disappears beneath the duvet.

 

Matt gasps, allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow. “Yes ...” he stammers, “I’m sure that would _m-more_ than cover the costs.”

 

                                                                                                ~

 

They spend the next three hours lying in bed; whispering, moaning, screaming; touching, stroking, sliding. Panting and satiated they curl up in a tangle of limbs and hold each other; until the silence is broken by Alex’s stomach giving out a loud grumble.

 

Matt leaps out of bed and throws a robe around himself. “Stay here,” he orders, “I shall be back soon with sustenance; need to feed you if we want to keep going,” he winks and bounds out the door; and Alex just giggles at him.

 

Almost half an hour later, Matt creeps back into the room with a large tray of food to a sleeping Alex.

 

“Wakey wakey, sleepy head.” He smiles fondly as she comes to; stretching and fluttering her eyelids, with the duvet perched loosely over her hips.

 

“Oh, wow,” she sits up, pulling the duvet back up around her chest. “That smells delicious.”

 

Matt crawls back into the bed next to her, and they share bacon and eggs, beans, hash browns, sausages, toast and tea; feeding each other occasionally and trying not to spill any crumbs.

 

The afternoon they spend discussing River and Salome, and organising their date; Matt is going to ask Karen and Arthur along too, so it’s a double date, and they can talk about their baby plans some more.

 

Then all too soon the sky begins to darken and Matt and Alex are putting on clothes; for the first time that day, and heading out into the night to collect River from the hospital.

 

Matt pops in on Sarah-Jane; who is doing so much better and will hopefully be released in the next week or so. She tells him he looks different; more ‘happy’, and gives him a pink, bobbed wig that she made her mother buy him as a thank you gift. Matt laughs as he accepts it, and she helps him put it on.

 

He gets a few funny looks as he makes his way to the recovery ward to meet Alex and River, but he just nods and winks and isn’t phased one bit; as this is the best thank you gift he has ever received.

 

“So he’s handsome and smart has a good sense of humour ...” River has packed and is sitting on her bed with Alex as they wait for Matt.

 

“Yes, he’s wonderful,” Alex beams. “Now let’s please stop talking about him before he walks through that door.”

 

“Who walks through what door?” Matt asks as he boldly enters the room, grinning widely at the two ladies.

 

Alex’s jaw falls open and River giggles. “You were right about the sense of humour.”

 

“I ... um,” Alex shakes herself and addresses the man standing in front of her. “Matt, darling, what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?”

 

“It’s a wig! Wigs are cool,” he points at it proudly.

 

“ _Pink_ wigs?” River scoffs.

 

“Okay, if you say so sweetie, but _why_ are you wearing a pink wig?” Alex sighs.

 

“Sarah-Jane gave it to me as a thank you gift,” he pouts.

 

“Oh, well then that is absolutely the coolest thing I have ever seen you wear,” Alex beams at him; then she hops off the bed, cradles his face in her hand and kisses him soundly.

 

“It’s _what_?” River stares at them in shock. “It’s awful. Matt, honey, I know I barely know you but you should really take it off.”

 

“The reason behind _why_ he is wearing it makes it cool, River, he can wear it as long as he likes.” Alex looks up at him proudly; then bites her lip in contemplation as she strokes her fingers through the pink strands, “But not in bed.”

 

Matt giggles and kisses her back in gratitude before turning to a stunned River, “Right then, shall we get you home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a few days; I've been ill :( but now I'm on the mend :) However I haven't been writing and now I have caught up with the chapters I had written and need to write more. I may put this fic on hiatus for a short while, just whilst I gather my thoughts and regain my inspiration for this story. I have also had other fan fic ideas while I've been ill and may begin those stories too. Sorry if you thought I had left you all ... I haven't! I'll never do that to you!
> 
> While I'm here I just want to thank you all for your wonderful comments and support on this fic! :D This is the first time I've really written a fan fic; I tried over Christmas but I don't think I was very inspired then. Everything you say means so much to me, so thank you!!!
> 
> I promise to try and update you soon :)
> 
> Love and Hugs xx


	44. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back :D
> 
> I have this tiny bit to get us back into it and another chapter lined up I shall post in a day or so. Then I shall continue every week I think as that gives me more time to write each chapter.
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't post until I had finished, but I have ideas now and you guys have been patient enough. I apologise for the super long hiatus and you may have to start again to remember everything that happened - lol I did! But, yes, this story is now off hiatus and most definitely back!
> 
> Enjoy x

The three of them arrive at Alex’s flat and Matt carries her small bag of belongings in before setting the kettle to boil.

 

Alex shows her sister around the flat, pointing out her bedroom and the bathroom before settling on the sofa as Matt brings them each a cup of tea.

 

They all spend the evening catching up on the years they have not seen each other. They tell River their story; how they met, what they liked in each other from the start, how _long_ they have really liked each other; apparently from the first day in both cases, and when they truly fell in love. And she tells them her complicated story about the Doctor.

 

It is almost midnight before Alex decides it’s time for bed.

 

“There will be plenty of time for us to talk more in the morning,” she reasons.

 

“But I have work in the morning,” Matt complains.

 

“Well, we’ll chat later then,” River suggests and winks. She has plans for tomorrow night, she wants to hear his side of the story and discover his true intentions towards her sister. “I’ll take you out to dinner.”

 

“What about me?” Alex whines.

 

“You’ll just have to entertain yourself for a little while, sis,” River giggles, “I need to _discuss_ a few things with your fine gentleman.”

 

Alex shows River to her room and allows her to settle in while she says goodbye to Matt. She would love for him to stay over but with River just moved in to the room across the hall, she feels it wouldn’t be appropriate.

 

“Thank you for today, darling,” she pecks him on the lips as she opens the front door.

 

“You’re always welcome,” he kisses her back, pressing her into the wall beside the door as it swings closed again.

 

Alex giggles through the kiss. “You have to go...”

 

“River is lovely, by the way,” he interrupts between kisses, “definitely like her.”

 

“I’m glad,” she rolls her eyes, “I like her too.”

 

“Wondering whether I chose the right sister,” he tease; quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, shut up,” she pulls him down to kiss her once more before opening the door and pushing him through it. “Goodnight.”

 

She stands there for a moment, facing the closed door; she feels so elated every time he kisses her, he’s like a drug.

 

“You two are so cute,” River’s voice startles her and she spins.

 

Her cheeks redden and smiles shyly through her curls. “Oh shush,” she mumbles, “you ready for bed?”

 

“Indeed I am,” River opens her arms invitingly and Alex hesitates only a second before stepping into her embrace. “Thank you so much for letting me stay, I hope I’m no burden.”

 

Alex pulls back. “Not at all; you’re my sister, you are welcome anytime.”

 

River smiles as she opens the door to her room. “Goodnight Alex.”

 

“Goodnight River.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


	45. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one as the last one was so short!
> 
> I'm glad to see you are happy that I am continuing this story :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex wakes to the smell of bacon and toast, wrapping herself in a robe and venturing into the kitchen to see what is happening. She has woken to various smells like that before, when Matt cooks for her; but Matt isn’t in the kitchen this morning.

 

It’ll take her a bit of getting used to; seeing River around her home. They are so similar it’s almost as if she’s looking at herself. River notices her as she leans against the doorframe and places a plate of bacon sandwiches in the middle of the table.

 

“You hungry?” River questions as she flicks the kettle on.

 

“Mmm,” she nods and hums her reply, taking a seat.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me going through your cupboards...”

 

“No, no,” she shakes her head, “course not. Especially if it results in you making me breakfast.”

 

“Thought it was the least I could do,” River smiles as she makes them each a cup of tea and then joins her at the table.

 

 

“Okay,” River begins once they’ve eaten, sipping at her tea, “so, now I’ve met him and seen you _together_...”

 

Alex groans and drops her head onto her arm on the table.

 

“Don’t be like that,” River chuckles, ruffling Alex’s messy, slept-in hair, “You always were shy talking about boys...” she reflects.

 

“No I wasn’t,” she retorts, her head shooting up from the table top.

 

“Tell me about him,” River’s eyes gleam with mischief.

 

“We told you everything last night,” she whinges.

 

“No, you didn’t,” River smirks, “not _everything_.”

 

“River!” Alex admonishes her, “I am _not_ telling you about... _that_...”

 

“Oh, c’mon,” River pleads, “I haven’t seen my man in _months_ , let me live vicariously through you.”

 

“No,” Alex sips her tea.

 

“ _Please_?”

 

“ _No!_ ”

 

“Oh, I see... you are definitely the _prudent_ twin...” River leans back in her chair and folds her arms.

 

“I am _not_ ,” she retaliates.

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“I am not prudent,” she shakes her head.

 

“Yes, you _are_...”

 

“She is most definitely not, you know,” Matt interrupts from the doorway. The pair had been squabbling so much they didn’t hear him come in.

 

“Matt,” Alex breathes in happiness and rushes over to him.

 

“Tell me, Matt,” River’s eyes widen as she thinks she has found her source.

 

He chuckles. “No, I don’t think that’s the sort of thing I should discuss with you,” he kisses Alex ‘good morning’, “Alex, on the other hand, is free to tell you anything she likes.”

 

River huffs and Alex smiles in triumph.

 

“What are you doing here, sweetie, you need to get off to work,” she straightens his collar and runs her hand through his hair.

 

“Just came to say hello and see how my lovely ladies were this beautiful morning.”

 

Alex beams and River makes a ‘pass me a bucket’ gesture before chuckling.

 

~

 

As soon as Matt walks through the doors at work he is dragged into a trauma. A patient who had been under Dr Moffat’s care and discharged two days ago had apparently fallen twenty-eight floors from the top of his work building. Dr Moffat had seen him for a simple procedure and then signed him up to his psychological study; which wasn’t due to start for a few months yet.

 

“There’s nothing more we can do here,” Dr Darvill sighs despondently, looking at Matt for confirmation. They had been working on the middle aged man for almost two hours but he just deteriorated until they could no longer obtain a pulse.

 

“Sorry Matt,” Arthur pats Matt on the back as he removes his gloves.

 

“You win some, you lose some,” he replies, attempting a reassuring smile.

 

“Talk to Alex about it later,” he advises him, “remember, it’s always good to talk.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Arthur,” he waves him off as Karen sidles up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him to the lounge; _they’re_ obviously going to talk about it now.

 

~

 

Alex and River spend the day shopping, eating lunch out and discussing what happens if and when the Doctor does or doesn’t turn up to take her away with him.

 

“Obviously you are free to stay as long as you need,” Alex assures her, “But if it really looks like he’s not coming, then you’ll need to search for a job and eventually your own place.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” River agrees, “that’s fair. But he will turn up. He always does.”

 

They walk home, stomachs full of food and hands full of shopping.

 

“Tell me more about Salome,” River asks hesitantly as they approach the flat.

 

“I was hoping to Skype her again tonight,” Alex smiles fondly, “You can meet her if you like.”

 

“Really?” River’s eyes widen with excitement. “That would be amazing.”

 

They put all the food away in cupboards and the fridge before making tea and sitting and chatting some more on Alex’s sofa.

 

Alex is finally getting the hang of doing things with only one hand. Balancing things precariously; using her arm to hold things down; standing on things to keep them still as she opens them. It’s a very interesting experience. You never know how much you need your hand until you can’t use it.

 

She can do most things on her own but it’s still nice when Matt helps her. And now she has River running around after her too.

~

 

Matt decides not to go straight home after his long day at work. He lost a patient this morning and needs comforting before being dragged out to dinner by Alex’s sister. So he visits his girls.

 

River opens the door to him.

 

“Matt,” she beams, “Come on in.”

 

“Hello, River,” he accepts her hug, “you two had a nice day?”

 

“We have thanks, caught up loads,” she wanders back into the living room and he follows. “We were about to call Salome on Skype...”

 

“Oh perfect,” he grins as he sits next to Alex and presses a kiss against her temple. “I need to talk to you,” he whispers by her ear, “after you’ve spoken to Sal, of course.”

 

“Alright, darling,” she turns and smiles at him, pecking him on the lips. She clicks on the ‘call’ button and Salome answers almost immediately.

 

“ _Mommy_ ,” she beams as she comes into focus.

 

“Salome, sweetheart,” Alex lights up whenever she talks to her daughter, “how are you, my love?”

 

“ _I’m alright, it hasn’t been even a week yet Mom, not that I’m complaining; don’t get me wrong I love talking to you, but why did you want to Skype so soon?_ ”

 

“I missed you,” she replies honestly, although she had actually arranged it so that she could meet her Auntie River.

 

“ _Aww, I missed you too Mom._ ”

 

Matt giggles in glee and rests his head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“ _Matty_!”

 

“Hello poppet, what you been up to?” He grins at her excitement to see him.

 

“ _Not much, just school_ ,” she rolls her eyes, just like her mother does sometimes and his heart warms. “ _What have_ you two _been up to_?”

 

She asks in innocence, they all know that, but Alex flushes, Matt attempts to cover his gasp with a cough and River just out right laughs.

 

Getting herself under control the quickest, Alex replies with the fact that they had collected her sister from the hospital and she was now staying with her. Hence the real reason for the Skype call.

 

“ _Ooh_ , _okay_ ,” Salome puts on her grown-up, meeting a new person face as River moves into view. “ _Hi._ ”

 

“Hello,” River smiles.

 

“ _Wow, you look just like Mom_ ,” Salome exclaims.

 

“Well, we are twins,” River explains.

 

“Is it alright if we leave you two alone for a few minutes?” Alex asks, “Matt and I need to talk about something...”

 

“Sure,” River waves them off.

 

“ _Of course_ ,” Salome agrees and nods. And the two leave the room for Alex’s bedroom.

 

“Alone at last,” River sighs.

 

“ _So what happened to you? Why were you in the hospital?_ ” Salome asks politely. And the two of them talk about River’s accident and about the Doctor and time travel and the TARDIS while the others are away.

 

~

 

As soon as Alex shuts her bedroom door, she pounces, pulling him against her with her free hand and leaning back against the door as he kisses her.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she mumbles against his lips.

 

“Mmm,” he hums his agreement, “me too.”

 

Alex rolls her body against his and he groans.

 

“No, _Alex_ ,” he pulls away, “your sister and daughter are getting to know each other in the room next door... we are _not_ doing this now.”

 

“But we could get to know each other too,” she flutters her eyelids prettily.

 

He giggles. “We already know each other,” he frowns as he remembers their conversation that morning, “and there is no way anyone could ever call you _prudent_ ; you are anything _but_...”

 

She kisses him again, before sighing and moving to sit on the bed. “What was it you wanted to talk about, darling?” she pats the duvet beside her and he takes her invitation, sitting down and falling back onto the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She follows his lead.

 

“I lost a patient today,” he states.

 

“Oh darling,” she turns on her side and curls into him a little, drawing soothing circles over his shoulder and collar bone with her left hand. “I’m so sorry.”

 

He drops a kiss into her hair. “You always said it was good to talk about it...”

 

“I did,” she nods.

 

“So I’m talking...”

 

She looks up at him expectantly but he doesn’t continue.

 

“I don’t really know what to say...” he finally admits.

 

“Well, how do you feel about it?” She encourages him.

 

“Sad.”

 

“That’s not surprising,” she kisses his neck affectionately.

 

“Disappointed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That we couldn’t save him,” he sighs despondently.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, sweetie,” she tries to reassure him.

 

“No, I know,” he runs a hand through his hair, “It’s just so frustrating.”

 

“I know it is, my love, but there’s no use dwelling,” she rolls onto her front, leaning over him and looking down into his beautiful face. He looks at her then and smiles weakly.

 

“He was one of Moffat’s patients,” he explains.

 

“Oh?”

 

“When he came in, it was only two days after his treatment and all we knew was that he had fallen from a rooftop.”

 

She frowns at him quizzically.

 

“Yes, it _is_ strange,” he nods, “he had jumped.”

 

Alex gasps and bites her lip. Why would someone do that? They’d just been treated for some condition and were on the mend, getting better, maybe even had become healthy again. Why would they then want to end their life? There must have been other factors that no one had taken into account.

 

“No one knows why...” Matt speaks again, “apparently he never seemed the suicidal type. There’s an investigation being started at his work. But I have an odd... _bad_ feeling. And I don’t know why.”

 

“It’s horrible when something like this happens, Matt,” she says, looking into his eyes and stroking his cheek with her thumb, “no one can explain _why_ they happen, and _why_ we cannot save them and it hurts; we feel like we’ve failed in some way. But there’s nothing you can do, sweetheart.”

 

“I know,” he shakes his head and leans up to kiss her again, “It certainly helps to have you to talk to though.”

 

“Well, like I have said before; I am always here for you,” she rolls off him and stands, holding a hand out to help him off the bed, “now, more than ever.”

 

He smiles warmly and kisses her in thanks, pressing her back against the wall until she whimpers.

 

“I’d better take your sister out and see what she wanted to talk to me about,” he grins, bopping her on the nose before opening the bedroom door.


	46. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look I updated again!
> 
> Enjoy x

“Where to m’lady?” Matt asks River as they hop in his car.

 

“Where would you recommend?” she asks in response.

 

“Well, it depends what you like...” he begins.

 

“Take me somewhere Alex likes to go,” she grins excitedly and she can see the cogs whirring in his mind before a smile creeps across his face and he sets the car in gear.

 

~

 

Alex continues to chat with Salome for over an hour after the others have gone out. But then it is time for her daughter’s dinner and she reluctantly says goodbye. She always feels a little empty and longing after phoning her little girl and tonight she is all alone. Matt is a good distraction or great comfort during these times usually, but not right now, he’s out with her sister.

 

She likes River now, she wants to trust her but she has just been hurt by her so much in the past that she still feels a little uneasy around her. And now she has let her go out _alone_ with the man she loves. She’s sure she won’t try anything, but something in the back of her mind is still unsure. Although she trusts Matt explicitly, so has no concern that he wouldn’t be able to handle himself and put her right if she were to advance on him.

 

She decides to text him anyway.

 

_‘Just hung up with Salome. Always lovely to talk to her. Shall open a bottle while I watch Sleepless in Seattle and we can finish it when you’re home. xXx’_

She does indeed then find a bottle of merlot, wedging the bottle between her thighs as she opens it with her left hand and pours it slowly into a large glass. Then curls up on the sofa to watch the film.

 

~

 

Matt takes River to the Italian he and Alex went to on their first date. And he tells her thus. He orders differently though, to make sure it doesn’t feel the same. And fortunately River orders differently from Alex and he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

They discuss all sorts; from Alex and River’s childhood, to River’s side of their story after she ran away. They talk about Matt as he grew up and what made him interested in medicine. They rave about Salome and how wonderful she and her mother are.

 

Matt receives a text from Alex half way through the night and immediately feels a tug at his insides, wanting nothing more than to leave River in the restaurant and run back to her. But of course, he doesn’t; he just replies.

 

 _‘Lovely idea, remember to leave some for us ;) Are you alright? Xxx_ ’

 

“Speaking of my sister,” River leans forward over the table and his mouth goes dry at the seriousness of her tone. “We need to discuss something very important.”

 

He puts his phone away and focuses his attention on River. She suddenly comes across a little intimidating and protective; like an older brother might. He clears his throat and she grins.

 

“So, I know I haven’t been around much for her,” she begins, “but I still care about her and feel a need to look after her.”

 

“Of course,” he nods in agreement, “you’re her sister. You’re _twins_. It’s only natural.”

 

“Indeed,” she smiles coyly, “so what I need to know is... are your intentions good?”

 

“M-my intentions?” he stammers.

 

“Your. Intentions.” She repeats.

 

“Um...”

 

She sighs in exasperation. “Right, let me help... you think you’ve liked her from the first day you met her...”

 

“I have, yes,” he confirms adamantly.

 

“And your feelings for her have increased over time?”

 

“They have,” he nods and takes a large swig of water.

 

“And when did you find your feelings had changed for her... _Intensified_ , shall we say.”

 

“Er ... I’m not sure...”

 

She raises her eyebrows as if to say ‘that was the wrong answer’.

 

“I-It didn’t just happen suddenly,” he stutters onwards, sure that he has to answer correctly and get in River’s good books. He loves Alex. He knows that now. He’s not sure when that started, but he knows it to be true. And he explains this to River.

 

“Okay,” she nods, happy with his answer, “so now you have been together since she broke her wrist...”

 

“Exactly,” he nods, “she broke her wrist, I helped her with shopping and cooking and then...er, well,” he giggles nervously and runs a hand through his hair.

 

River’s beam widens. “You know how much I want to ask you for details,” she asks, voice low and seductive.

 

“I think I worked that out this morning,” he gulps, reaching for more water.

 

“I won’t,” she chuckles, “don’t look so nervous.”

 

“I’m not nervous,” he lies.

 

“Well you should be for my next question,” she winks and takes a sip of her wine, quirking an eyebrow.

 

~

 

Alex smiles at his reply and glances at her almost empty glass, considering refilling it. The movie isn’t helping her mood and she really wishes she could be watching it with him. She misses him. They have only been apart two days but it feels like longer. He’s always at work and he can’t stay over now because of her stupid rule about River being there.

 

But then if River is staying, indefinitely, she won’t be able to survive without breaking her rule. She needs him. She won’t stay the night at his because that would mean leaving River alone in her flat, and she doesn’t trust her _that_ much yet. So he has to stay over hers and River will just have to put up with it.

 

As much as she likes getting to know her sister again, she hopes the Doctor does come soon to take her away. She wants things back they way they were. Or better. _Actually_ , she would like things back to how they were about to be when River showed up but without her broken wrist so she can do _so_ much _more_ to him in bed, and they don’t have to worry about hurting her.

 

She texts him back.

 

‘ _I miss her. And I miss you, when are you coming home? xXx’_

 

She _does_ refill her glass and continues to watch the film.

 

~

 

“What’s your next question?” He asks and he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

“My next question...” she begins, but he gets his phone out to check it, somehow knowing it was Alex. “Are you listening?”

 

“Yes,” he glances up quickly before returning his eyes to the text. “It’s Alex, sorry, hold on a sec...”

 

He replies.

 

‘ _Not long now, love, depends whether River likes dessert. Sit tight and I’ll be holding you soon xxx_ ’

 

“Is she alright?” River asks in concern.

 

“She’s fine, gets a bit emotional after talking to Sal,” he smiles, tucking his phone away again, “I usually comfort her or distract her when she’s thinking about her baby and getting sad.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” her shoulders slump, “we won’t bother with pudding, then you can get back to her.”

 

“No, if you want pudding, have some...she’ll be alright...”

 

“It’s fine, you have ice cream at home, right?”

 

He nods as he remembers their promise about ice-cream and a shy smile spreads across his face.

 

“Do you want my next question?” she asks, watching him closely.

 

“Mmm, sure,” he nods and calls the waiter over for the bill.

 

“Before I ask that,” she shakes her head, “did you notice that I called Alex’s place ‘home’; as in _your_ home, just now, and you accepted it?”

 

“I-I um... did you?” his eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Yep...”

 

“Oh...er...” he runs a hand through his hair again and even River is beginning to learn that it is a nervous habit of his.

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie, it’s a good thing in my books,” she places a comforting hand over his and takes a deep breath before asking her final question. “So, your intentions dear, what are they? Do you love her?”

 

“Yes,” he nods vehemently, “I do, I love her very much.”

 

“Good,” she smiles, “I’m glad. And Salome...”

 

She doesn’t even have to finish her question. “I love her too; she’s amazing; she’s so like her mother.”

 

“So... you can see her as your daughter?”

 

“Yes, yes I don’t see why not, she’s an angel.”

 

“Uh huh, and what about Alex?”

 

“What about Alex?”

 

“Can you see her as your daughter?” she hides a grin.

 

“My _daughter_?”

 

She laughs. “Darling, you seemed so far away in some distant daydream, I wasn’t sure if you were actually listening properly.” She sobers and asks the last one again. “Can you see Alex as _family_?”

 

“Yeeessss?” he replies hesitantly, not quite sure what she was getting at.

 

“As your _wife_? Idiot.”

 

“My _wife_?” he gasps, “I-I-I um, I hadn’t thought that far ahead... I er... well, I-I suppose, maybe... maybe one day...”

 

She beams, stands and hugs him across the table. “That’s good enough for me,” she states excitedly, “You’ve shown me you truly love her and the way I’ve seen her talk about you...I think your safe, dear.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, I passed the test?”

 

She laughs, “You have definitely passed the test. Now, let’s pay that bill and get back home to her.”

 

~

 

Alex is nearly at the end of her second glass of wine as the movie reaches its final scene and Matt and River return home. Neither of them says a word as they spy her curled up in the corner of the sofa, clasping her wine glass in one hand with a screwed up tissue on her lap.

 

Matt places himself next to her and she immediately shifts her weight to lean into him rather than the arm of the sofa. While River takes a seat in the chair next to them, pouring herself and Matt a glass of wine while they finish the film together.

 

River never says anything of their discussion that night over dinner but always smiles secretively whenever she sees them together; when they think she’s not looking. They love each other and she can see that in every word they say and every little gesture, every kiss and even long glances.

 

That night Matt stays and River falls asleep grinning with her happiness for them.

 

They try to stay quiet out of respect; muttering their ‘I love you’s and rocking together until they gently tip over the edge together, kissing and swallowing each others’ cries.


	47. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed a slight twist in this story already - and there are definitely some more surprising turns on their way ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

“Alright,” Alex nods down the phone as Matt hovers nearby. “Perfect – We’ll meet you there. It will be lovely to see you again Karen.” She hangs up and smiles.

 

“Well?” Matt asks impatiently.

 

“She said yes,” she strokes fondly down his arm as she moves toward the kitchen to find River. “We’ll meet them at the restaurant – _our_ restaurant – at six o’clock.”

 

“A double date,” he squeals excitedly and she giggles as she leaves the room.

 

“All sorted?” River enquires from the sink as Alex enters the kitchen.

 

“Yep, we’re going out tonight,” she confirms. “What have you got planned for tonight?”

 

“Oh, I’ll house-sit for you – probably order pizza and watch a movie, if that’s alright?”

 

“Of course.” Alex flicks the kettle on for a cup of tea and feels strong, warm arms wrap around her from behind. “Hello sweetie,” she purrs, turning her head to peck him on the lips.

 

“We’re going on a double date,” he whispers excitedly in her ear.

 

“I know darling,” she turns in his arms and cups his cheek in her hand, “a _secret_ double date though, remember. You and I, especially, shouldn’t be together. Work would definitely have something to say about it if they found out.”

 

“I know,” he kisses the tip of her nose and she scrunches it up in protestation, “I’ll only enthuse about it when I’m around you.”

 

She pulls him down for a kiss before guiding him across the room to assist River with washing and drying the dishes.

 

It’s been a week since River moved in with Alex and there has been no word from her _Doctor_.

 

~

 

The evening rolls around and River helps Alex decide on her outfit; a simple elegant black dress with matching heels and a wrap, and assists her with getting dressed.

 

“It’s a shame I can’t have different coloured slings to go with each outfit,” Alex moans and they both burst into giggles.

 

“Hope you girls aren’t laughing about me,” Matt steps into the doorway and leans against the doorframe as he admires her. “You look stunning.”

 

“Thank you sweetie,” her eyes rakes over his suit before winking, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Wow,” River remarks teasingly, “hold on a moment, _please_ , at least let me get out of the room first.” She pretends to fan her face from the sudden _heat_ in the room as she rolls her eyes and ducks through the door, leaving them alone.

 

Matt is on her in seconds, hands around her waist, pulling her in to a deep, passionate kiss. Oh god, how she wishes River could be on a date tonight so they could _really_ appreciate each other.

 

Alex pulls back, breathless and beams up at him, straightening his tie before grabbing her purse and pecking him on the lips. “Let’s go.”

 

“Bye River,” Matt calls from the hallway.

 

“Have fun,” she calls back and the sound of the tv drowns out anything else she might have said.

 

~

 

“Matt!” The redhead squeals as she races over to the pair, flinging her arms around her best friend’s neck.

 

Alex nods her ‘hello’ to Arthur and he returns it, before Karen turns her attention, pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

“How are you holding up?” Alex enquires.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks,” Karen nods enthusiastically, “Arthur’s been looking after me.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” she smiles her appreciation at Arthur.

 

“And how are you? When do you get that thing off your arm?”

 

“Oh, soon I hope,” she glances at Matt, “He’s been taking good care of me though.”

 

“And how’s River?” Arthur frowns in concern. “That must be a bit weird?”

 

“It certainly is,” Matt replies before her, “It’s like seeing two Alex’s walking around the flat.” Everyone chuckles.

 

“Well surely you’re not saying two Alex’s is a _bad_ thing?” Arthur counters; a glint in his eye.

 

“No,” Matt shakes his head vehemently, “certainly not. But I’m not sure you want me to be thinking these thoughts when we’re going on a nice date together...”

 

“No! No, definitely not,” Karen pulls a face.

 

“River is fine,” Alex says at long last, “she’s been wonderful to have around...for a bit...”

 

“Getting bored of having a house guest are we?” Arthur asks.

 

“No, it’s not that...”

 

“Doesn’t pick up after herself?”

 

“No, no, she’s a perfect guest – she’s lovely,” Alex defends her, “it’s just...” she looks to Matt for help, “well...”

 

“It’s just that we kind of want to spend more time together but feel bad...sort of guilty, when River is around,” Matt tries to finish.

 

“We can’t be as loud as we want to be,” Alex concludes, and their blank faces morph into amused shock. “I didn’t need to say that bit, did I?” she whispers embarrassedly to Matt.

 

“No,” Karen shakes her head in defiance, “it’s good to know. We’ll just never allow one of our double-dates to turn into a double sleepover.”

 

The four of them burst into laughter once more.

 

~

 

They order food and the drinks flow and the four friends have a whale of a time.

 

Alex picks up her wine glass for another sip, lifting her eyes over the rim and almost chokes. She just stares out the window opposite them, squinting as she tries to catch her breath.

 

“Are you alright, Alex?” Karen gasps as Matt pats her back.

 

“Y-Yes, I’m...” she cocks her head to the side as she considers what she thinks she just saw. “I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Matt asks, his brow furrowed in concern.

 

“I...yes,” she averts her eyes from the window for a second to glance at his worried face, “I thought I just saw...” She looks back out the window and the figure has gone. “Oh.”

 

“What?” Karen asks.

 

“Who did you see?” Matt queries at the same time.

 

“Captain Jack...” she mumbles, frowning.

 

“ _Captain_ _Jack_?” Matt repeats. “ _Harkness_?”

 

“Yes,” she nods, in a daze. She shakes her head, adjusting her napkin over her lap. “It probably wasn’t, darling, don’t worry about it.” She looks around at the concerned faces of her friends. “Who wants dessert?”

 

~

 

“How did it go?” River asks as soon as they step back through the door.

 

“It was great,” Alex beams and gives her sister a hug. It’s beginning to feel natural to be around her and treat her like her sister again. It’s nice.

 

“How is everyone?”

 

“They’re fine. They’re great.” She takes off her coat, with River’s help, and kicks off her heels. “Arthur is looking after her and they are really excited about the baby now.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” River smiles fondly.

 

“It is,” Alex nods, glancing at Matt who still seems concerned about something, “I’m quite excited about it too, actually.”

 

“Mmm,” Matt nods, not really paying them much attention. His mind is elsewhere; still thinking about the man Alex thought she had seen.

 

“Is he alright?” River asks.

 

“Yes,” Alex sighs, “long night. I think we should all have a cup of tea and get to bed.”

 

“Brilliant. I’ll put the kettle on,” River winks and heads into the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

 

“Darling, are you alright?” Alex turns to Matt.

 

He looks up at the concern in her voice. “Yes! Yes, I am. I’m sorry,” he cups her face, “Tea sounds like a great idea.” And he kisses her until she completely forgets about the man at the window and his concerns and just melts into him.


	48. Crazy Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little chapter :)  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy x

Arthur considers himself a good doctor. In fact, he is a very good doctor. Alex always complimented him when he was studying under her and she still gives him praise every now and then. However, when it comes to pregnant women...well, let’s just say, that was never his strong point.

 

“But we don’t have any custard,” he reasons, trying not to raise his voice to match hers. He knows it’s only the hormones making her react like this. In fact, it is the hormones that are giving her such weird cravings too.

 

“Well then go out and _buy_ some,” she almost shouts at him across the kitchen, before crumpling onto a chair by the table, face in hands and whining pitifully. “I only want some fish fingers and custard,” her eyes snap up to his, a fire blazing inside them, “how fucking difficult can that _really_ be?”

 

“Karen, _please_ ,” he attempts to approach her, hands out in front of him, ready to comfort her. The look she gives him is enough to make him back off. _Quickly_. “Alright, alright,” he steps back with his hands up in surrender, “I’ll just pop down the corner shop and buy you some custard.” He grabs his jacket and heads out the door; turning with his hand on the knob as he asks, “Any particular flavour you would like?”

 

“Just _normal_. Plain. Vanilla. Custard. _Please_ ,” she replies in exasperation.

 

He nods once and closes the door behind him, taking one long, deep breath before walking to the shop.

 

~

 

“Oh my god,” Alex huffs in frustration, “When can this stupid bloody thing come off?” She is trying to open a tin of soup to heat up for her lunch, but with only one hand this is proving a little difficult. She growls and throws the tin across the room, causing it to land with a loud clatter in the sink.

 

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m here,” River comes rushing to her rescue, “what is it? Can I help?”

 

Alex sighs and sits back on the stool gesturing to the place the tin landed.

 

“Ah, soup,” River smiles as she retrieves and inspects the tin, “lovely – mind if I have some too?”

 

“No, no,” Alex shakes her head in defeat, “go for it.”

 

“Well you certainly did the tin some damage,” River smirks, holding it up to show her the two large dents she had made, and she giggles. “That’s better. Here, give me the tin opener?”

 

Alex hands it over before slumping over the table, her head on her arm. “Why did I have to break my wrist?” she mumbles into her sleeve.

 

“Bad luck I’m afraid,” River replies, busy opening the tin and slopping the soup into two bowls.

 

“It’s just stupid and annoying and there is nothing good about it,” she grumbles, “how can people say it’s cool when you break something; you get attention; you get a cast that everyone can sign... what? Why? It’s just rubbish.”

 

“It brought you and Matt together though,” River says calmly.

 

Alex lifts her head from her arm and stares at her sister. “Yes,” a smile slowly spreads across her face, “you’re right.”

 

“There you go then,” River places the bowls in the microwave, “stop complaining.”

 

“That’s the only _good_ thing though,” she huffs, returning her head to her arm.

 

River rolls her eyes as she watches the bowls turn.

 

~

 

“I’m back,” Arthur calls as he returns with custard – and a few other items he thought they could do with more of.

 

“About bloody time,” comes Karen’s reply.

 

“Haven’t you moved since I left?” he asks in concern as he enters the kitchen.

 

“Why would I move unnecessarily?” She bites back. “I am the size of a whale – I’m never moving again unless I have to.”

 

Arthur smiles to himself as he puts things away in cupboards before getting a bowl out for the custard. She is not the size of a whale – it’s nearly Christmas and she is not due ‘til the beginning of summer.

 

“What are you talking about?” He says as kindly as he can, moving to take her hands in his. “You hardly look any different from normal. And the only difference I can see is you getting sexier.”

 

She snorts in laughter and pulls him against her for a hug, pecking his lips as she pulls away. “I was just practising for later in the year,” she winks. “Now go and finish making my fish fingers and custard before my craving goes away.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he mock salutes and makes a beeline for the fish fingers in the freezer.

 

~

 

“Here you are,” River places a bowl in front of Alex and she lifts her head, taking in the beautiful, comforting smell of creamy tomato soup.

 

“Thank you,” she smiles her appreciation before lifting her spoon and slurping away.

 

River joins her and they eat in comfortable silence before she clears the bowls away and returns to the table. She looks at Alex as she rubs at her sore wrist, feeling sorry for her.

 

“Do you want to talk?” She offers.

 

“No,” Alex shakes her head forlornly and sighs, “I just... I really want this to come off now. I want to be able to use it again,” she looks up. Saying ‘no’ obviously meant ‘yes’.

 

“You don’t want it off too soon though, ‘Lex, or you could damage it again,” River reasons.

 

“Yeah I know,” she looks back at her hands, “I just want to be able to touch him.”

 

“You can touch him... you _do_...”

 

Alex blushes. “I know but... it’s not the same.” River looks at her with a confused frown. “There are so many things we can’t do that I really want to. Like... no wait, you probably don’t want to know those kinds of details,” she laughs bashfully.

 

“You can tell me if you want,” River takes her hand, “if you think it might help.”

 

“We have to be careful,” she looks into River’s eyes, resigned. “He’s so conscious of hurting me even more, that we just – _go­d –_ we’re just so careful.”

 

“He really cares about you Alex,” River supplies.

 

“I know he does, and I care about him,” she nods, “I really do. I _love_ him.”

 

“Does he know that?”

 

“Of course he does,” she pauses, “I’m _sure_ he does.”

 

“He loves you too...”

 

“Well, he shows me _that_ every day,” she grins. “I just wish we could enjoy each other more... without restraint, you know?”

 

“Er...yeah, I think I know what you mean,” River retrieves her hands, shifting a little uncomfortably in her seat.

 

“Oh god, it’s not _you_ River,” she shakes her head, “I’m sorry. I love having you here. It’s not because you’re here. Honestly, it’s not you.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I’m sure,” she reaches for her hand again, “River, you’re my sister, and I love you – I always have done.”

 

“But... I-I”

 

“I know you did bad things, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to completely forgive you for them,” she tugs on her hand until she looks into her eyes, “But I will _always_ love you.”

 

River sighs and there is a moment of silence, of understanding, then she speaks; very quietly.

 

“You have no idea how much I wish the Doctor would say that to me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks timidly.

 

“I have done some awful things – most of the time it’s out of my control,” she pours her heart out, just like Alex had. “I just... I love him so much. And I know he loves me, he shows me that every day – like Matt shows you, but he had never once _said_ it.”

 

“Oh River,” Alex sighs. “He will. One day, I am sure, if he really loves you – he’ll say it.”

 

“If he ever comes for me,” River laughs bitterly and heaves another sigh.


	49. Extraterestrial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we say goodbye to one character - not forever, do not worry your pretty little heads :) - and hello to another!
> 
> Enjoy x

Today, Matt is beaming from ear to ear. Today, Matt is excited. Today, Matt is happy and nothing can bring him down. Today, his favourite - or maybe second favourite - little girl is coming out of hospital.

 

“So, I’ll go in with you two and check up on paperwork and see how much everyone has missed me,” Alex says as they get ready to leave the flat, “while River has her check up. And then you could drop us back during your lunch break...yeah?”

 

“Of course,” he pauses in putting his shoes on to peck her on the lips.

 

“Sounds good,” River adds and they all hop into Matt’s car.

 

“I’ll meet you back here at twelve then,” Alex assures River before her and Matt make their way to the ER.

 

Matt leaves her side as soon as they enter the ER, heading for the doctor’s lounge and hoping it isn’t too obvious that they came in together. No one seems to have noticed as they greet Alex fondly and wish her well.

 

“Missed me then?” she asks cheekily as Carol helps her to remove her coat, scarf and hat.

 

“The place falls apart without you, Alex,” she replies with a smile.

 

~

“How’s my favourite girl today?” Matt beams as he steps inside Sarah-Jane’s room.

 

“She was a little upset earlier because they told us you weren’t in yet and she has now been discharged,” Sarah-Jane’s mother explains, “she didn’t want to leave before seeing you.”

 

“Aw, well I’m here now,” he moves over to the bed and sits beside Sarah. “You don’t want to be upset today,” he reasons, “today is a happy day, we only want to see smiles on your beautiful face today.” He bumps her shoulder and she musters a weak smile. “What’s wrong poppet? You get to go home today! You’re all better! You should be running around all excited and grinny... like I was this morning.” He says the last bit quieter and close to her ear like it’s a secret.

 

She giggles. “That’s better.”

 

Then she sobers again and Matt’s heart drops. “But I don’t want to go Matty,” she shakes her head and fiddles with her hands in her lap.

 

“Why not?” he frowns at her, “I would be over the moon to leave this place if I were you.”

 

“But...” she sniffs, “I won’t see you again if I leave.”

 

“Oh, Sarah-Jane,” he sighs and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close, “Of course you will. I’m not going anywhere. You can pop in and visit whenever you like,” he bops her on the nose, “as long as it’s not because you’re ill or injured - I don’t like it when you’re ill or injured.”

 

“Can I really?” she looks toward her mother for confirmation, and receives a nod.

 

“See?” he tugs her closer and she wraps her arms around him in a hug. “And I have your mother’s phone number and she has mine so we could meet up for coffee...well, no, not coffee, ergh – especially at your age – um...maybe, _ice-cream_ – yes – ice-cream is good.”

 

She giggles at him again. “I like ice-cream.”

 

“Well I would find it odd if you didn’t,” he beams and she beams right back. “Now then, let’s get you out of here.” He hops off the bed and holds his hand out to her, winking at her mother.

 

Sarah jumps down and puts her hand in his before turning to her mother and holding her other hand out to her.

 

Together they say ‘goodbye’ and ‘thank you’ to the nurses before skipping down the corridor to the lift. Matt is sure he will still use that lift in the future but he is more than glad that he will not need to use it for the purpose of visiting this wonderful little girl.

 

He has thoroughly enjoyed having her around – even if the circumstances could have been better – she has been his fun, his laughter, his beacon of light during the darker days in the ER. When things got too much or he felt overwhelmed after a difficult case – physically or emotionally – he would visit her and she would magically, without knowing it, put his world to rights again.

 

“I know you see lots of people and children all the time when you work here, Matty,” Sarah begins, “but... please don’t forget me.” She looks up at him with watery eyes full of hope and worries her lip between her teeth.

 

“Sarah-Jane Smith,” he crouches to her level, holding her hands comfortingly in his and looking her in the eye, “I could _never_ forget you.”

 

She smiles and pulls him into a hug before leaving his embrace and placing her hand back in her mother’s.

 

“Goodbye Doctor Matty,” she waves as her mother leads her out to the car park.

 

“Goodbye Sarah-Jane,” he waves back, “you take care of you.” He smiles and keeps waving until she is out of sight, before dropping his hand and suddenly feeling a little hollow inside. “And keep lighting up the room,” he mumbles, no one else hears.

 

~

 

“Are you alright, darling?” Alex asks in concern when she finds him in the doctors’ lounge. She knows they need to be careful with their emotions around each other at work, in case anyone notices them together, but she can’t help it when he appears so... downhearted. She seats herself beside him and takes his hands in her fingers, directing his attention before moving her left hand to cup and stroke his cheek lightly.

 

“She’s gone home,” he states blandly, eyes meeting hers for a second before he looks back in his lap.

 

Catching on immediately, Alex’s heart breaks a little for him. “But that’s good, isn’t it? She’s well again. She can be a little girl again...”

 

“Yes,” he nods and shakes himself, “yes, of course it’s good.”

 

“But you’ll miss her...” it’s not really a question, more of a statement, she knows he will.

 

He nods and catches her eye again before crumpling into her arms.

 

“Oh, sweetie, you’ll see her again,” she strokes one hand soothingly up and down his back, his head tucked under her chin, burying the fingers of her right hand in his hair. “You’re keeping in contact, aren’t you?”

 

She feels him nod under her chin and he sniffs before pulling back.

 

“Sorry,” he shakes his head and sniffs again.

 

“Nonsense, darling,” she tenderly brushes his fringe out of his face, “Never be sorry. I’m here for you, in whatever way you need – you know that, don’t you?”

 

He nods again. “Thank you.” He smiles appreciatively. “And I am, for you, you know...if you ever...”

 

She cuts him off, pulling him to her for a chaste kiss, smoothing her fingers across his cheekbones. “I love you,” she whispers.

 

“And I love you,” he whispers back; and finally, she notes, his smile reaches his eyes again.

 

~

 

“Are you ready River?” Alex asks as they make their way to the ER doors, “How did it go?”

 

“Yep,” she nods, “Was good – I’m fine – recovering well.”

 

“Very glad to hear it,” Alex smiles.

 

“I feel good as new,” River assures her. “There’s only one thing missing from my life now.”

 

“And what’s that?” Matt asks.

 

The two women glance knowingly at each other without answering.

 

“Let’s get back home, shall we?” Alex says instead.

 

“Good idea,” River agrees.

 

“Alright then,” Matt ushers them out the doors and into his car, dropping them off at the grocery store at the end of Alex’s road before heading back to work for the afternoon.

 

~

 

“That’s one thing I don’t miss,” Alex states as they walk down her road back to the flat with two shopping bags of milk, bread and ingredients for tonight’s meal.

 

“What’s that?” River asks curiously.

 

“ _Cooking_!”

 

“Ah, I quite like cooking actually – never been very good, but I do enjoy it,” River smiles wistfully, “although the Doctor had this girl travelling with him recently who made The Best Soufflés in the universe.”

 

“Mmm,” Alex licks her lips at the thought, “soufflés... wait, he has other women travelling with him?”

 

“Oh yes,” River nods as if it’s perfectly normal, “I’m fine with it; I trust him. I trust him with my life. I trust him with the universe. _They_ may get a little carried away sometimes...in the midst of an adventure...you know. Even _I_ do – so I can’t blame them. But he doesn’t. He never will. I am his and he is mine.”

 

“I envy you,” Alex says after a beat.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“How can you be so sure?” she frowns in disbelief.

 

“I just am,” River replies with a smile, “I love him and he loves me, and we both _know_ that. Absolutely. It’ll never change, no matter when we meet each other.”

 

“River, you do speak in riddles sometimes.”

 

“So does the Doctor – you just wait ‘til you meet him,” River’s eyes seem to glow as she talks about him.

 

“What does he look like?” Alex asks.

 

“Well, err...I’m not sure if I should say...” she bites her lips, “he keeps changing you see...”

 

“You mean his clothes?” she narrows her eyes at her sister.

 

“Well...yes...and no.”

 

“ _River..._ ” Alex sighs in exasperation.

 

“Yes he changes his clothes, but _he_ also changes when he...regenerates.”

 

“When he what?”

 

“Regenerates. He has more than one life you see and if he finds himself dying he can regenerate into his next life – his next form, if you will.”

 

“River that makes no sense...”

 

“Yeah, I know, it took me a while to understand.” The two women fall silent for a minute. “The thing is,” River begins again slowly, “the last time I saw him...he looked a bit like, well, actually a lot like...er”

 

“Who?” Alex urges her to continue.

 

“Well... _Matt_ ,” she finishes quietly.

 

“What?” Alex’s face is a picture of shock.

 

“Yeah, maybe a little older – but not much – same floppy hair and goofy smile...”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“What is there to say?”

 

“But...”

 

“You and I look very alike, Alex, why can’t they?” River tries to reason.

 

“But they’re not _twins_...”

 

“Well, they _might_ be...but probably not, you’re right. Well, I think...” River stops abruptly and stands still, staring a short way in front of them.

 

“What?” Alex queries, eyes following her gaze. There, sitting on the steps to Alex’s flat, with his head in his hands in defeat, is... _Matt?_

 

“Doctor.” River whispers under her breath and Alex’s eyes snap to face her. “ _Doctor_?” She calls out and he looks up.

 

Alex just watches as River runs into the man’s arms. “You found me?” She asks in delight.

 

“You’re here?” He confirms elatedly, spinning her around.

 

“Of course I am, you idiot,” she sighs as her feet touch the ground.

 

“I thought I’d got the wrong time or place again,” he admits bashfully.

 

“You know you can actually fly her better than I give you credit for, sweetie,” River shakes her head fondly. “But if you ever repeat that, I _will_ deny it.”

 

Alex slows her pace so as not to interrupt them. It’s strange though, watching River with the Doctor – he looks so like Matt; it’s uncanny.

 

River pulls him down for a kiss and he flails his gangly arms around before they eventually find purchase on her waist. “I’ve missed you,” she mutters.

 

“I know,” he replies, stroking his thumbs along her jaw tenderly. “Travel with me always?” He asks hesitantly. It’s his way of saying he missed her too.

 

“You know I will,” she replies, straightening his bowtie. “This is Alex,” she spins as she introduces them.

 

The Doctor gasps in shock and almost trips backwards up the steps at the sight of her.

 

“She looks just like you,” he exclaims in surprise.

 

“She is my _twin,_ sweetie,” River replies in amusement, rolling her eyes fondly for Alex’s benefit.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Alex extends her unbroken hand to him.

 

“Er...likewise,” the Doctor replies and they both study each other curiously.

 

“Do come inside,” she gestures.

 

“What did you do to your other hand?” he asks as they place the bags of shopping in the kitchen.

 

“Oh,” Alex laughs self-depreciatingly, “I broke my wrist.”

 

“Ouch,” the Doctor winces, “River did that once – well, I told her not to but she did anyway – and then I fixed it for her and she got cross,” he reaches out to her and holds her injured hand in his. “I can fix yours for you if you like? You are family to River and you mean a lot to her so, that makes you family to me too...”

 

Alex feels a warm sort of glow pass through her hand and her first instinct is to pull away, but he holds on tightly, but comfortingly and continues ... whatever it is he’s doing.

 

“No!” River shouts across the room. “Are you mad? Doctor, what do you think you’re doing?” She pulls him away from her sister and he releases her hand.

 

“I was just trying to fix it for her...” he looks down, acting every bit the scolded puppy with a tail between its legs.

 

“Don’t,” River snaps, “she can’t take it, she doesn’t know you like I do – she won’t understand.”

 

“But, we could help her understand,” he pleads, “I just want to help her, she’s your sister, she’s _fam_...”

 

“No,” River shouts again, “stop being such a sentimental idiot. You can’t help her; not like _that_.”

 

“What...um, what was he doing?” Alex asks tentatively.

 

“Trying to heal you with his regeneration energy,” River explains without taking her eyes off the Doctor.

 

“Regeneration...? oh, right, yeah that stuff that changes him when he ...er, dies.”

 

“See,” the Doctor points toward her, “she _knows_ , it’s fine...”

 

“No, Doctor, I explained a little to her so she wouldn’t be so shocked to find you look like... well, you’ll soon find out... but she doesn’t know or understand enough. You know how long it took me to trust and understand you...”

 

“Yeah, okay,” he sulks, “Sorry.”

 

“Why don’t we all have a nice cup of tea to calm our nerves,” Alex suggests and half an hour later finds them all happily sitting on the sofa drinking tea and talking about River’s adventures since she last saw her Doctor.

 

~

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Matt calls out as he steps through the door, hours later, unwinding his scarf and peeling off his coat.

 

“And what sort of time do you call this?” she shouts back from the living room.

 

“Well,” huffs as he kicks his shoes off, “we had another of Moffat’s patients jump off a roof... _oh?_ ” He startles as he finds the women on the sofa in the living room with another man who looks suspiciously like himself.

 

“Meet ‘the Doctor’,” Alex raises an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Oh!” He blinks, twice, before shaking the other man’s hand, “good to...er, good to meet you.”

 

“What? Who are you?” the Doctor asks in confusion, glancing at River for explanation.

 

“He is Alex’s boyfriend,” she supplies, “looks a lot like you doesn’t he?”

 

“Er...yes,” they both reply, staring each other down.

 

“Oh Matt,” Alex sighs, pulling his arm and splitting the two of them up before they started something they would regret. “Come here, darling, and have a cup of tea. Tell us about work – you were saying something about Moffat’s patient jumping off a roof again?”


	50. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an in-betweeny chapter - but it's sweet :)
> 
> Enjoy x

“Do you have to work this evening?” Alex whines, a week later, as she smoothes her hand over Matt’s shirt.

“I’m afraid so,” he sighs, throwing his coat on and wrapping his scarf around his neck.

 

“But, it’s Christmas Eve...”

 

“I know,” he places a tender kiss to the top of her head, “I’ll be here all day tomorrow though.”

 

“That doesn’t make it any better,” she huffs, “It’s not fair.”

 

“Oh, Alex,” he pulls her into a hug, “you haven’t said that in such a long time – you were doing so well...”

 

“Shush you,” she swats at him playfully before fisting her left hand in his lapel and bringing him down for a kiss. “Just...promise me you won’t stay longer than you have to.”

 

“I promise,” he bops her on the nose before shouting his ‘goodbyes’ to the others and walking out the door.

 

~

 

Work is sparse this evening and Matt wishes he could just clock out early and spend the evening wrapped up cosily with Alex and blankets in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate.

 

“Hey you,” Karen interrupts his thoughts, bumping shoulders with him, “stop looking like the Grinch stole Christmas and come help me be Santa’s little helper.”

 

“What?” he stares at her in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“These,” she sighs in frustration, holding up a sack of tiny gifts, “help me deliver them to all the kids on the children’s ward?”

 

“Oh, you are going to be a wonderful mother,” he shakes his head in awe.

 

“Thanks,” she smiles bashfully before becoming more serious, placing a hand over her stomach, “I sure hope I am, anyway...”

 

“You will be,” he assures her, “you care so much about children and making people happy – you’ll be just perfect.”

 

She grins before a mischievous twinkle comes to her eye. “I thought _Alex_ was the perfect mother?”

 

“Well, yeah, she is ... but you’ll be just as perfect,” he tries not to blush.

 

“Oh god,” she chuckles, “I think I’ll be satisfied if I’m even _half_ as good a mum as she is.”

 

“You’ll be fine, Kaz,” he hugs her, “you and Arthur both. Now let’s get these delivered before any of the kids wake up.”

 

~

 

The flat is still dark as he returns home at 5am. He tiptoes through to Alex’s bedroom and strips out of his shirt and trousers, smiling fondly at the sleeping lump beneath the covers before crawling in beside her.

 

She mumbles in her sleep and rolls over, curling into him and he wraps an arm around her, nuzzling her hair and breathing her in before falling asleep.

 

He wakes up later to the smell of the Christmas roast being cooked by River and the Doctor.

 

He grins and rolls over, before opening his eyes, to find the rest of the bed empty. “Bah humbug,” he grumbles and stretches.

 

“Oh come on,” Alex chuckles from the doorway; “don’t be such a Scrooge.”

 

“I was just complaining about you not being in the bed when I woke up,” he explains with a yawn.

 

“Well, it is eleven o’clock,” she reasons as she moves to perch on his side of the bed, running her hand through his sleep-messed hair, “You missed breakfast.”

 

“Did I?” he feigns surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist, “well, I’ll just have to have it now then, won’t I?” He pulls her over backwards onto the bed beside him and rolls playfully on top of her.

 

“Matt,” she giggles, “everyone’s _here_ , you can’t...”

 

“My house,” he protests, kissing her ‘til she’s quiet, “I can do what I want.”

 

“It’s not your house, actually,” she raises her eyebrows as she attempts, feebly, to push him off her; “it’s _mine_.”

 

“Yep,” he kisses the end of her nose, “and what’s yours is mine. And vice versa.”

 

“Oh really?” she gives in to the fact that he’s not moving off her.

 

“Yes,” he nods affirmatively, “so all the presents you open today, are mine too.”

 

She chuckles. “And what about all the presents _you_ open? Are they _mine_?”

 

“Um, sure...” he smiles and kisses her again, “well...probably.”

 

“Ah, that’s not fair,” she shakes her head in protestation.

 

“Oh shush,” he laughs, kissing her until she’s whimpering beneath him.

 

“Darling?” she asks breathlessly.

 

“Mmm?” he moves his kisses across her jaw and down her throat.

 

“Umm...” she really doesn’t want to stop him, but there are other people here, “Kaz and Arthur are only in the living room...”

 

“So?”

 

“So...” she’s not sure she really cares either to be honest, “well, Santa will put your name on the naughty list.”

 

“Oh, Alex, love,” he laughs amusedly, looking deep into her eyes before kissing her once more, “I’m _already_ on the naughty list,” he winks.

 

~

 

The rest of the day is spent in good spirits and fantastic company. Although Salome couldn’t be there, Alex is glad she has Matt, River and the Doctor, and Karen and Arthur to spend the day with.

 

Once they are all stuffed full of roast turkey, with all the trimmings, the six of them congregate around the Christmas tree Alex had helped - mostly watched and given instruction - Matt put up a few days ago. They all exchange gifts and Karen tells Alex the tale of Santa’s little helper ‘Matt’ making sure all the children got their presents placed at the end of their beds before the night was over.

 

Alex thinks it adorable and kisses him in gratitude on behalf of all those children and their families.

 

Each of the three couples, at some point during the day, find themselves underneath the mistletoe River had hung in the doorway of the kitchen, and many a loving kiss is shared.

 

In the evening, they all drink mulled wine and eat mince pies, gathering around the tiny keyboard piano as Arthur plays and they sing Christmas carols into the night.

 

“Best Christmas ever,” Matt sighs as the clock strikes midnight.

 

“Definitely,” Karen and Arthur agree readily before saying goodnight and catching a taxi home.

 

“Well, it was great,” River smiles, “but I’m not sure about my _best_...” she turns to the Doctor with a wink, “spoilers, my love.”

 

Alex giggles. “Well, I think it’s about time we all go to bed,” she suggests wearily. “Goodnight you two,” she hugs River and the Doctor in turn before taking Matt’s hand in hers and leading him down the hall to their room - _no, her room_ – turning out the lights as she goes.

 

Leaving the light off in her room, she just manages to kick the door shut behind her before Matt is on her. He leans in close and although she can’t really see him, she can feel his warm breath against her neck and it makes her shiver.

 

“You don’t really care _that_ much about being on the naughty list, do you?” he whispers by her ear before kissing the skin just behind it.

 

She moans as heat rushes through her body. “No,” she breathes, “definitely not.”

 

“Mmm,” he hums as he kisses down her neck and she lets her head drop back against the door, “I didn’t think so.”

 

“Oh, _Matt_...” her voice is desperate already and he’s barely even touched her. When did he become so much to her?

 

He pulls back and she makes a sound of disapproval before he lifts her under her legs and behind her shoulders, moving her gently to the bed. He crawls up over her so that they are in a similar position to the one they were in that morning and she wriggles in frustration beneath him.

 

“Patience,” he smiles against her lips, pulling on the tinsel wrapped in her ringlets. “Or you’ll be on the naughty list _twice_.”

 

“I don’t care how many times I am put on the naughty list,” she pants, knocking the elf hat he’d been wearing all day off his head, “I want you, _inside_ me.”

 

“Brings a whole new meaning to the song ‘All I want for Christmas, is you’, doesn’t it?” he smirks as he kneels up between her legs, pulling his shirt over his head without undoing all the buttons.

 

“Mmm,” she nods, no longer taking in what he is saying, but what he is doing. He undoes his trousers and pulls them down with his boxers, winking smugly as she watches and her breathing quickens.

 

She assists him as best she can as he undresses her and soon he is lying back over her, both their naked bodies entwining with each other as he presses inside her perfect heat.

 

She whimpers and wraps her legs around his waist before urging him to move, and he groans in relief at the feel of her warm, silken walls fluttering and tugging at his cock. With all the pent up emotion of the day, it isn’t long at all before Alex’s orgasm takes over and she bites into his shoulder to muffle her cries, before he follows; spilling into her and then holding her as they come down from their highs, the sweat on their skins cooling rapidly in the wintery air of the room.

 

He pulls out and they shuffle themselves under the warm covers, curling up together and kissing slowly, tenderly until they both fall into a deep, sated sleep.


	51. Are you sure it's a Happy New Year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohh!!! ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

Two weeks later sees River and the Doctor saying their farewells. Of course they’ll come and visit again soon, but River wants to bring in the New Year in the best way she can – from every planet they can reach that celebrates the holiday!

 

“So, it was all real,” Matt breathes wistfully, thinking about River and the Doctor and the TARDIS and time and space.

 

“Mmm,” Alex sighs, her arms around his neck as they sway to the music, “apparently so.”

 

“You don’t seem very phased by it?” he looks down at her quizzically.

 

“No,” she strokes her fingers idly through the hair at the nape of his neck, “apparently not.”

 

He frowns at that and pulls back from her a little. “Are you alright, Alex?”

 

“What?” she snaps her eyes up to his and giggles, “sorry, darling,” pulling him closer again, “I think I’m still in denial.”

 

“Hmm me too,” he nods, “where do you think they are right now?”

 

“Well,” she takes a deep breath as she considers her response, “knowing River, they’ll be watching the stars of the New Year, somewhere romantic and beautiful, but full of danger; and foolishly that fact will delight them and they’ll fight off aliens with her gun and his intelligence; which is obviously fuelled by _her_ intelligence, and then they’ll finally get to back to the TARDIS in a state and although they really need to change their clothes and clean up, they’ll probably not be able to take their hands off each other...”

 

“You’ve thought this through,” he raises his eyebrows, intrigued.

 

“No,” she shakes her head with a smile, “it’s what River told me they’d be doing. Apparently it’s what life is like when you’re travelling with the Doctor.”

 

“Sounds exciting,” he remarks, “perhaps I should give it a go...”

 

“Ah no,” she giggles, brushing her nose fondly against his, “you’re not allowed to go anywhere.”

 

“Well, you could come too,” he suggests, “just imagine joining them; visiting new worlds, being chased by aliens and then getting back to the TARDIS and...”

 

“I’m not quite sure I fancy a foursome with my sister, darling,” she cuts him of, knowing that is _not_ what he meant.

 

He huffs and laughs before affectionately bopping her on the nose. “It’s almost midnight,” he states quietly.

 

“I know,” she breathes, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Our first New Year together.”

 

“No one to distract us or drag us away from each other, we’re bringing in the New Year; just the two of us.”

 

“Mmm,” she hums contentedly against his skin, “I like that, we can do our ‘firsts’ all over again,” she smiles.

 

“Like what?” his voice is soft and warm and she has never felt so safe and happy.

 

“Like our first _kiss_ of the New Year,” she pulls back to look up at him with a gleam in her eye.

 

“And our first _dance_ of the New Year,” he adds, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Make our first _hot chocolate_ of the New Year,” she beams.

 

“Spend our first _night_ of the New Year together,” he whispers.

 

She shivers. “Our first night together,” she repeats, thinking back on the fond memories of the first night they slept together.

 

The people on the television begin counting down from ten and Matt and Alex join in from her tiny living room, eyes focussed solely on each other and still wrapped up in each others’ arms.

 

“Five...four...three...two...” they stop swaying.

“One,” they whisper and their lips crash together.

 

They kiss as if it’s their first time; with their passion and desire evident in the way they moan and whimper, the way they force their lips against each other until they feel bruised, the way they explore each others’ mouths; licking and sucking, nibbling and tasting. Their arms don’t move from his neck and her waist. All their feelings are spoken through their kiss.

 

The kisses, cheering and celebrations on tv have long since died down by the time they part, gasping for air.

 

“Happy New Year,” Matt breathes, kissing the end of her nose.

 

She giggles as she scrunches it up delectably, pulling him down for another kiss. “Happy New Year, darling.”

 

“What shall we do first?” he asks, excitement in his eyes as he heads toward the kitchen.

 

“Ooh,” she retorts, following close behind him, “sex in the _kitchen_ , eh?”

 

“W-what?” he splutters, “No, I wasn’t thinking about _sex_ I was actually thinking of making you a mug of hot chocolate, to bring the New Year in snuggled together, but forget it...” he shakes his head forlornly, “if you’re going to be like that, I’ll just make myself one.”

 

“What am I being like?” she strokes a finger down his arm seductively as she passes him, her voice low and velvety. She attempts to hop up onto the counter, failing miserably with only the use of one arm and she pouts.

 

He laughs. “Well I was going to say you’re a saucy minx, but _that_ ,” he strokes his finger across her jaw, “is just adorable.”

 

She huffs. “I am _not_ adorable.”

 

“You are,” he chuckles.

 

“Oh, don’t be silly;” she shakes her head, still attempting to climb onto the counter, “I’m too _old_ to be considered adorable.”

 

“No, you’re not,” he replies stubbornly, taking pity and lifting her by her hips until she can shuffle onto the counter top.

 

“Thank you,” she smiles in satisfaction, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him to her, “now, come here and kiss me again.”

 

He complies willingly but the hot chocolate is still on his mind. They have all year to do their ‘first time’s again, they should take it slow and really enjoy each other while they have nothing to distract them.

 

Matt’s phone rings and he curses as he pulls away. She reaches across the counter and picks it up before Matt does; grinning smugly as she presses the button and answers it.

 

“Hello. You have reached the phone of Matt Smith, but he is busy kissing his girlfriend into the New Year right now so please call back _next_ year. Thank you,” she sing-songs, not listening for a reply before hanging up and laughing maniacally at Matt’s gawping face.

 

“ _Alex_?”

 

“Oh shush darling,” she pulls him close with her legs again, “if it’s really important they’ll call you back.”

 

“Yeah, _next year_ apparently,” he raises an eyebrow.

 

She just giggles and then huffs as the person on the other end of the phone _does_ decide to ring back.

 

Matt snatches the phone up and Alex lets him, giving him a resigned smile.

 

“Hello?”

 

She watches his reactions to the person on the other end and concludes that it must be work. Perhaps they _won’t_ be spending the first night of the New Year together after all.

 

“Oh, right okay,” he gives Alex’s hand a comforting squeeze and rolls his eyes.

 

Definitely work then.

 

“Yep, sure. I’ll be right in.” He hangs up and lets out a long, loud breath.

 

“You’re needed at the hospital,” she answers for him.

 

“Yes,” he nods solemnly, cupping her face and stroking his thumb over her cheek, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Not to worry, sweetie,” she shakes her head as if it doesn’t matter; although of course it _does_ , she always misses him when he’s at work and she’s not, and she thought she had him for the New Year. “You go in,” she smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I’ll make myself a hot chocolate and head to bed. Wake me when you get back though, _please_.”

 

He knows, of course, that she’s really not happy even though she’s acting like she is. He notices when her smile doesn’t reach her eyes, when that familiar gleam isn’t there, when her words don’t hold quite as much conviction as they usually do.

 

“Come with me,” he says.

 

“What?” she gasps, “Darling, I can’t. I can’t help with a trauma or see to any patients,” she waves her casted arm at him for emphasis, “there’s no point; I’d be useless.”

 

“I mean, come with me, _for_ me,” he shakes his head, “to be with me, around me, _near_ me. I don’t want to spend the first night of our first New Year together, without you.”

 

Her breath hitches at his words, he is so sincere; how can she say ‘no’? But they can’t go in together, what would people think? They’re not supposed to be together, it’s not objective for their working relationship.

 

“Please?” Matt interrupts her thoughts with his puppy dog eyes and hopeful smile and she finds herself nodding slowly.

 

“Yes, alright,” she says hesitantly, “but we can’t let anyone _know_ that I’m accompanying you.”

 

“No, fine,” he nods astutely, “no one will know, you can just be there to help out with paperwork or whatever.”

 

“Okay,” she whispers and before she can think another thought he has swooped in and kissed her again. She giggles pushing meekly at his chest. “You can’t do _that_ while we’re at work,” she chastises him.

 

“I know,” he beams proudly, “that’s why I did it _now_.”

 

She laughs low and throaty, tipping her head back. “Come on you silly man, let’s get going.”

 

~

 

“What’ve we got?” Matt asks as soon as they arrive, distracting everyone from the fact that he arrived with Doctor Kingston.

 

“Three people fallen off roofs,” Chuney, one of the nurses reels it off to him, “one guy tried to hang himself, two overdoses, and a drowning.”

 

“Wow,” Matt remarks, not quite able to believe his ears.

 

“Tell me about it,” she chuckles, “they’re all alive at the moment, although two of those fallen from the roof have probable spinal injuries, as does the guy who hanged himself. The OD’s have had their stomach’s pumped and should be alright. And the drowning has very wet lungs and may develop pneumonia.”

 

“What a night,” he shakes his head, grabbing a chart for the guy who tried to hang himself first and sets to work.

 

Alex busies herself with checking up on all the patients and the doctor’s looking after them, ensuring she agrees on their treatment; which includes a psych consult for each of them, and reviews all their charts.

 

“Matt,” she beckons him from the doorway at around four thirty in the morning, “can I borrow you a moment?”

 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to do anything while at work,” he teases as he follows her to the lounge.

 

She smiles briefly at his flirtatious attempts before becoming rather too serious for Matt’s liking.

 

“What is it?” he asks anxiously.

 

“They all saw Doctor Moffat,” she states plainly and worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“What do you mean?” he frowns, either not able to or just unwilling to accept what she is saying.

 

“Every patient we have dealt with this morning,” she pauses to make sure he is following her, “has previously been under Doctor Moffat’s care.”

 

“ _All_ of them?” he squeaks.

 

“All of them,” she confirms, “here, look.” She has all their previous charts spread across the table. “Take a look for yourself.”

 

Indeed he discovers that all three patients who had actually jumped off roofs, rather than having been pushed, the guy who attempted to hang himself, the two who purposefully over dosed themselves and the woman who jumped off a bridge in order to drown herself, were all Doctor Moffat’s patients.

 

“What has he done to them?” he whispers in shock.

 

“I don’t know, sweetie, but you’ve had two more under his care jump from roofs, haven’t you?”

 

“At least,” he nods, is eyes frantically scanning the pages before him once more. “We have to call the police.”

 

“Yep,” she nods and picks up the phone.

 

~

 

“So, full enquiries are being made into Steven Moffat’s past...and whether he _is_ actually a certified Doctor...and what he has been doing or saying to his patients?” Carol asks as the entire ER staff gather around the reception desk to be briefed.

 

“Yes,” Alex replies, “and if anyone knows anything that may help the investigation, then...step forward now and please let the police know.”

 

“Definitely,” Chuny chimes in.

 

“Alright,” Alex sighs, “that’s all; you can go back to your work now.”

 

Everyone mutters to themselves and each other as they disperse. Alex turns, physically and emotionally exhausted, to Matt and leans her head on his shoulder.

 

“Can we go home now?” she whispers as soon as everyone else is out of earshot.

 

“Yes,” he replies, dropping a kiss into her hair. “Let me just check on the roof jumpers and I’ll be right with you.”

 

“Thank you, darling,” she smiles up at him, contemplates kissing him then and there in the middle of the ER where everyone can see, but thinks better of it; releasing her breath and glancing away before heading back to the lounge to collect their things.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better. :) x


End file.
